Untold Hearts
by housesbabe1
Summary: Me and xtrippyx3x3 are writing this one  RandyOrton/OC  Randy has a lot going on, Paul is down his neck an Evolution is wearing his nerves thin. Now he has to deal with a fan for a day because of a contest she won, will she grow on him? rated M for later
1. A lot to deal with

DISCLAIMER: Everything is owned by the WWE execpt my OC character

I want to thank xxtrippyx3x3 for co-writing this story with me. She's become my friend over the past couple of weeks. She's great.

"Randy Orton come on in." Vince said as the third generation superstar  
>stepped into the office. Randy took his seat and had a pretty good idea<br>by the smile on the chair man's face that things weren't going to make  
>him happy. Vince took a few deep breaths and shifted around a few<br>papers before he spoke again. "You have a certain duty coming up Friday  
>that you have known about for awhile now."<br>He has to be kidding me it was what Randy had hoped Vince would have  
>forgotten about by now. "You are spending a day with Elenore. She won<br>that contest we had going on and you have to call her later after your  
>match." Vince said and stopped waiting for the quiet Orton to say<br>something.  
>All the superstar did was sigh loudly and clearly annoyed. He was no<br>where near ready for this. "Okay what is her number?" He asked quickly.  
>He just wanted to get out of here and head back to his locker room,<br>tape up his hands, maybe call his mother and at the very least listen  
>to some metal music until he was called to the gorilla. He didn't want<br>to spend time with his boss.  
>"I organized a packet for you to go through. There is her audition tape<br>in there as well. I would like you to watch some of that so you at  
>least know something about her. Read her entry essay as well. You might<br>find it of some interest." Vince held out a large yellow manilla folder.  
>It was bulky and Randy could see that there was a lot of things he<br>would have to go through. Randy although had no interest in rummaging  
>if anything he would simply glance at each page and skim over the video.<br>"Thanks Vince. May I go now?" Randy asked taking the folder. Vince  
>sighed and gave one nod.<br>"Randy I am going to warn you now. Mess this up and you will regret  
>it." Vince added just as Randy was leaving. Randy just glanced over his<br>shoulder and then left the room. He passed various superstars in  
>the hall. Each backed up and as far as they could from Randy and just<br>watched him. It was as if he was the big bad wolf and they were a bunch  
>of frantic rabbits praying they wouldn't be eaten for dinner. Randy<br>would admit he was getting to be quite an ass as of late but he  
>couldn't let anyone close when he had to fight to the top. He had only<br>been beginning to get there last month when he joined forces with  
>Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista in a stable called Evolution. He wasn't<br>happy about being bossed around and the semi happy awake Orton he was  
>months ago ceased to exist within a few weeks.<br>Hell broke loose when he came into his, no Evolution's locker room.  
>"Where were you Orton?" Paul walked up and got into Orton's face.<br>"Vince paged me." Randy answered.  
>"Really? Who said you could go? Did I? Ric? Dave?" Paul snarled. Keep<br>your cool Randy he reminded himself.  
>"No Sir." A pang of hurt hit Randy. That brought him back to the simple<br>replies he gave his commanding officers before he slipped up and beat  
>that guy almost to death. Which landed him in military prison for a few<br>months and landed him in the WWE.  
>"Then you shouldn't have left." Paul said in a tone meaning if Randy<br>said much more he would probably have his head knocked off and Randy  
>couldn't do a damn thing about it. "What do you have there?" Paul asked<br>when he crossed the room and got his bottle of water.  
>"Vince's orders for my duty on Friday." Randy replied and took a seat<br>where he was earlier. He picked back up his tape and began taping up  
>his wrists. The folder sat in his bag for safe keeping.<br>"So you won't be around?" Ric said. Randy shook his head.  
>"Guess everyone has the day off then and I have to reschedule that<br>magazine cover shoot." Paul said. "Dave go do that." Paul ordered the  
>other younger member of the stable. Dave was also fighting to the top<br>which cause Randy to have slight hatred for the man but it wasn't  
>enough to prevent him from taking to Dave.<p>

Randy just sat there the rest of the night till his match against Goldberg hopefully finishing  
>off that fued. Then he had to deal with this girl and hopefully get<br>some sleep before he had to get up at 6 and work out with Evolution.  
>Randy much rather find his old friend Adam whom he hadn't seen in<br>forever and workout with him like old times. Paul wouldn't allow that  
>though.<br>An annoying alarm sounded in the mind of Elenore Jameson within her dream. Blinking her eyes open she stared at her alarm clock for a good two seconds before knowing that she would be late for work. She threw off her blanket and rushed into her apartment bathroom, quickly stripping and jumping into the shower. She must have hit snooze in her sleep . . . about three times.

Once out of the shower she quickly put on her uniform, grabbed a pop-tart, her phone, and her purse and left her apartment. She walked down the hall to be met with caution tape on the elevator. 'shit' she thought silently as she began a quick decent down the stairs as fast as she could. The sound of horns and yelling was second nature to Elenore, after all, she lived in what was called, 'the bad part of town'. She jumped in her old ford truck and made her way to the only job she had known for the past ten years, a waitress job at the local diner.

"YOUR LATE!" called Elenore's boss.

"I know, I know, my alarm fell off the table and I never heard it ring, give me orders, I'll get them going as fast as I can." Elenore called. She went to the back and put her purse in her locker, which was covered in pictures of Randy Orton, her most favorite wrestler and person in the world, well, besides her mom. She smiled at her most favorite picture and then checked her phone. Still no call from the contest. She sighed and began her work.

Randy wiped the sweat from his face using a small towel the stagehand tossed him.

"Orton hurry up." Paul called as he walked down the hall in front of him. Randy quietly reminded him in a few moments he would be in a taxi and on his way to the safe four walls of his hotel room.  
>Randy grabbed a water bottle and jogged to catch up with Evolution. He got his usual speech from Paul. The speech that told him he had to continue his reign at the youngest champion or else there would be serious problems. It wasn't like Randy lost or anything, so far he actually was on a winning streak, so why Paul was being a pain in the young superstar's ass was beyond his understanding.<p>

Once Paul was done he threw on a Legend killer shirt, a hoodie and a pair of mesh shorts. He said bye to Dave and headed to the back exit, flashing the security guard his name tag, he quickly left. The vibration in his left thigh had him fishing around in his pockets for his cell phone. He flipped it open and pulled it up to his ear.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Randy don't forget to make that call." Vince reminded him. Randy rolled his eyes.  
>"Wouldn't dream of it." Randy replied earning a chuckle on the other line.<br>"Have a nice night Orton."  
>"Yup. You too sir." Randy shut the phone and climbed into the cab. He grabbed the folder out of his bag and found her number. Quickly he dialed it.<br>There was no answer but he left a message. "Hey uh this is Randy Orton. I'm calling to tell you I'll be picking you up Friday night for your day with me. Congrats you won the contest. I'll try again later. This is my personal number so you can call it or text it if you want. Uh bye." He hung up and settled into his seat. His head fell back onto the head rest and he just closed his eyes.  
>What was he even going to do Friday? Was he literally going to have he prowl around with him while he had orders barked at him or was he himself going to take a break and do something he wanted to do. Randy thought a bit more and decided on the second option. Then a little voice in his head reminded him it was a day about her and him not just himself. He'd just fit in some of his favorites in there as well. He sighed and rested his eyes a few minutes and relax.<br>Upon arrival at the hotel swarms of girls and guys were chanting. Word of the superstar's hotel rooms must have leaked out. Again a cuss left Orton's lips and he just pulled on his hood, then his aviator glasses. He looked pretty spiffy in them and he was hoping no one would bother him. With his luck though that wouldn't happen but he decided he wasn't going to do a damn signing or picture tonight. He wanted a hot shower, a call home and lastly sleep. Some actual sleep. He stepped out into the crowd and security surrounded him.  
>"Its Randy Orton!"<br>"Over here!"  
>"Can you sign this!"<br>"Look this way!"  
>Everyone shouted at him but he made it inside the glass doors.<br>"Its crazy out there isn't it?" Barbara asked. She was better known as Kelly Kelly. Randy gave a small smile and nodded removing his sunglasses and tucking them in his pockets. Barb was one of the few divas who would actually amuse him in an intelligent conversation. She wasn't as stupid as she seemed on TV.  
>"Name please?" The desk clerk asked.<br>"Orton, Randall." Randy replied. The clerk shuffled around and handed him his keys.  
>"You did good out there tonight." Barb said. Randy almost didn't hear her.<br>"Yeah. You too." He said before leaving. He didn't want to talk didn't anyone get that. He decided to take the stairs incase some crazed fan was hiding out. It was six floors up and then all the way down the hall until he came to his room. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Thankfully there was only one bed meaning he wouldn't have to room with anyone. He sighed and got another pair of shorts out for after his shower. There was no need for him to wear a shirt if he was alone. Not to mention he liked being shirtless anyways.

He skipped out on calling home after his shower and went straight to sleep. He left his phone on the bedside table for his call in the morning to get up from Dave. Another reason why he didn't hate that man as much as he should have. Dave always had Randy's back no matter what.  
>Randy slept soundlessly in his hotel bed and didn't move an inch. He was that worn out and exhausted from the early mornings and late nights. His body hadn't quite fully adjusted to the busy life he had. He wasn't unhappy with it but he felt as if there was something missing. He had family and friends,even if he barely saw them. A few girls who would gladly fulfill any needs he might have, which with the mood as of late he wasn't interested. He was legal to drink if he absolutely had to but he found little need for that.<p> 


	2. A meeting will happen soon

Trudging to her locker at the end of her shift, Elenore sighed to herself as she grabbed her belongings. She was beat, but had made almost a hundred dollars in tips. She was thankful for the busy day. Getting into her truck, she checked her phone, finding one missed call, she opened it and listened to her voicemail. She admittedly had to listen to the message at least three times to make sure that she was hearing correctly. She couldn't believe that she'd won. But she didn't fail to notice that the Randy on tv and the Randy on the phone didn't sound the same. She thought it would be too late to call, since it was almost two in the morning where she was. So she decided to text.

**Text to Randy:** Randy, this is Elenore, I didn't want to bother you by calling, so I thought texting would be better. I am excited for Friday and I cannot wait to meet you. thanks again, Elenore.

She smiled the whole way home, and was even happy to climb four flights of stairs to her apartment. It was when she got inside her apartment and went to flip the switch that she wanted to curl up in a ball on her bed and cry. She didn't have power. She had enough to pay the rent and the bill, but it would have to wait until next week for when the landlord would go door to door. She sighed and started to light a bunch of candles.

Sitting on her couch she ate a can of tuna from the can and hoped that Randy had looked through her file and watched her tape. At least being in the contest made her sighed at the annoying ringing of his phone. It was 5:30. He answered the phone and talked to Dave a few minutes to wake himself up then hung up. He didn't bother with a shower. He went to toss his phone onto the bed when he saw he had a text. It was from Elenore. He texted her back a quick message.

**Text to Elenore: **You could have called. I was awake anyways for a bit. Tell me something about yourself.

He sent the message and grabbed his duffle Bag. It was time to see the boys, he rather see them later in the day or not at all than first thing in the morning.  
>"Orton would you drag your ass already?" Paul asked but Randy knew he wasn't really asking but demanding. Mentally Randy made a note to seek revenge on Paul in the future.<br>He picked up his pace down the hall and got in last to the elevator. Dave said good morning and Ric gave him a gentle but warm smile. Paul well Paul ignored him as usual.  
>The gym was pretty empty and Randy spotted a familiar face. Adam shot him a smile and Randy quickly headed Adam's way to the nearby treadmill.<br>"Wow Orton starting with cardio?" Adam joked. "Unreal."

"Yeah well seeing you on a treadmill isn't all that normal either. What's new man?" Randy said more cheerfully than usual. He hadn't been like this for weeks.  
>"Better than you by the looks of it." Adam said. Randy's small smile dropped. Adam noticed what the third generation superstar was trying to hide.<br>"I've had better days." Randy admitted. He glanced over seeing Paul roll his eyes and turn back to Dave as he lifted weights.  
>"What has been bugging you?" Adam asked.<br>"Just this evolution stuff. Friday I have a busy day. I just never see anyone." Randy said and then shrugged.  
>"What's Friday?"<br>"You haven't heard?" Randy stopped the treadmill and leaned on the railing with a confused look on his face. Adam ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair and waited. "I have a day with some fan. I'm not looking forward to it." Randy said.  
>Adam shook his head. "Its not as bad as it sounds Randy. I did that last year and I actually had a fun time. Enjoy it, Its nice to be around someone who notices who you are and knows your are more than some hunky guy on the TV screen. Creative and Vince know what they are doing when they pick the winner. You won't get some crazed fan." Adam ranted a bit and Randy had started up running. The two men discussed the topic for quite sometime and by the end of Adam's time in the gym Randy had decided he wasn't going to be a dirt bag and ruin the day for his fan. He was going to give them the time of their life.<br>"Bring her bye my room if you get bored of her I'll gladly take her off your hands." Adam said with a smirk. Always looking for something to bang, Randy thought to himself.  
>"You have Amy."<br>"What Amy doesn't know won't hurt her." Adam said. Randy rolled his eyes and said bye to his practical brother. He walked out of the gym with him not caring that Paul and the others were still there. Randy wanted to get food and drive around the city a little before the house show.  
>The streets were busy as usual but people swarmed at every hotel a superstar was staying at. Randy thanked the car for it's tinted windows so they wouldn't see him. Driving around the city proved to be a great de stressor so by the time he was to the arena he was ready to go and battle. Tonight he had a speech to make about how he was now the best WHC ever. Randy was sick of bragging, knowing it was pissing people off and getting annoying but what Paul wanted Paul got. Perks of being the boss's daughter's boyfriend.<br>"Glad you could finally make it." Paul said grabbing Randy's shoulder from behind. Randy shook his hand off and turned swiftly.  
>"Im here early, I wasn't going to not show up."<br>"Looked like you weren't going to after you took off at the gym." Ric said. Paul nodded and crossed his arms. He looked massive now, not that he wasn't to begin with but he looked even bigger now.  
>"I wasn't going to okay? Now can we just get this over with." Randy didn't want to mess around. He wanted to go find Adam. He had a nice talk earlier with him and missed his old buddy.<br>"Yeah I have things to do too and this is just wasting time." Dave added. Backing Randy up as usual.  
>"Fine. Get going." Paul said and the men followed him. House shows were simple practices. You could mess up or walk out and it didn't even matter. Heck Randy didn't even have to show up but he did anyways every night cause he loved his work that much.<br>His plans of finding Adam failed when Adam had a night out with Amy planned. So he just headed back to the hotel and took a nice long shower.

His spirits were quite high but give it a few hours or another day with Paul and he'd be a mess again. The water just rushed down his body and he stood there letting his body relax until it was lukewarm. He washed his slightly long hair, which honestly needed a trim and then his body before he stepped out. He dried off and got into his mesh shorts. The almost daily routine was completed. Now he just needed sleep.  
>The young Orton was claimed by sleep quickly and he didn't even bother calling anyone or even turning his phone back on. For all he knew the world could have ended and he didn't care. He was tired and having tomorrow off meant a nice night to sleep soundly.<br>Waking up back at home, Elenore was happy that she had a three day weekend and ontop of that she got her day with Randy because of the contest. She stretched once out of bed and she moved to pull her curtains open. The sky was beautiful even though most of the homes around her were old and tattered. Turning to her dresser she looked at her phone and smiled when she saw that she had a text back.

**Text to Randy:** Well, everything you really need to know, I sent in my essay and tape, but I will tell you that I am a waitress.

She hit send and then laughed aloud. She couldn't believe that she was flirting through a text. She went to shower, then change before their was a knock on her door. answering it, she came face to face with her landlord. She nodded and gave him most of the money that she had.

"Your lights will be on in about an hour Ms. Jameson, and your rent is enough for two months, so you are good for now." he stated then left. She smiled and shut her door back. Sitting on her couch, she stared at her phone, hoping for a dragged his feet to the airport and got onto the privet jet with Dave and Adam who were the only ones flying out tonight. He did though have something to do. Text back Elenore whom texted him, with what he figured was his mind fooling with him, but he swore there was a hint of flirt in her text. Your mind is playing with you Randall. Focus. He stuffed his duffle under his seat and settled in with his mp3 player. He blasted the music and pulled out his cell.

**Text to Elenore** Oh that sounds um fun. Where do you live? I haven't had a chance to watch your video or read much on your file. My..boss has been a pain in my butt as of late.

He pressed send and hoped she would reply sometime during his plane ride. For now He decided to read up on her file. He glanced at her picture and smiled at the soft brown hair she had and the deep dark brown eyes. Elenore was a pretty girl and he couldn't lie to himself he would totally bang her. Randy you are being absurd now. That little calm voice in his head stated. He ignored it and shoved it back into the darkest part of his head. He closed the file and closed his eyes as the tiny tin can jet took off.I hate planes he thought to himself.

Elenore's eyes lit up when she heard her phone beep, causing her to jump off her couch from watching TV and race into the kitchen, sliding across the floor in her rainbow socks. She smiled lightly and texted him quickly in return.

**Text to Randy:** Well. I guess you could say I live in the bad side of town, that's what everyone tells me. But I live in Kentucky in a town in the middle of nowhere really.

She hit send and put her phone on her coffee table before leaning back and relaxing before she blinked. Tomorrow was Friday and the start of the weekend, she needed to pack, incase she would have to travel and go somewhere. She didn't bother telling work, she was hoping to be able to quit soon. She really needed a better job and she knew it. She had put in applications at other places, anywhere besides a food place, trying to get better pay, to try and get into a better apartment.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and opened his eyes to read the little message Icon light up. It was Elenore again, She had replied. He would have to catch a flight to Kentucky as soon as he landed in Memphis. Tomorrow was the day. He would finally see Miss Elenore.

**Text to Elenore:**Oh Sounds dangerous. You should really get out of there if you live alone. Ready for tomorrow? I'll be there around 9.

He sent the message and got up to ask the pilot about the next flight to Kentucky. He was told to just stay on the plane and he'd be taken there right away. Randy thanked him and sat back down in his seat.  
>He glanced over her files and found out she like animals. He could build off of that and take her to a zoo maybe. That is childish, his stupid little voice commented. She liked to be outside. He knew right then what he would be doing for her. Elenore quickly texted him back in return, not wasting any time.<p>

**Text to Randy:** Nah, not really, Its just very backwoods is all. Yea I'm ready, I'm packing now actually. I don't know if we will be traveling so I thought I should do so . . . not that you'd be taking me anywhere that far . . . I mean . . . ugh, I'm annoying aren't I?

She hit send, then regretted it. She always tended to ramble just a bit when she texted, okay, maybe a little is an understatement. She smiled a bit to herself and popped in an old movie and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, keeping her phone close. She liked having someone to talk to, it took away the got to his hotel room in Kentucky and charged his phone right away. It had died on the hour flight and he was left bored and feeling like a complete ass since it had been hours since he replied to Elenore. He couldn't imagine what she thought of him now.

**Text to Elenore:** The backwoods aren't that bad. It's always good to pack. You never know what could come up. Annoying? No. You aren't at all. Sorry i took awhile to reply. Cell died on flight.

He sent it and got ready for his shower. When he got out he had a missed call from Vince. He sighed and dialed his boss's number. It was two rings before Vince picked up. "Don't mess tomorrow up Orton." Vince warned.

"What no hello?" Randy cockily said. He was one of the few that could mess with Vince in this manner but Randy didn't test his luck too often.

"Well what about a goodbye if this gets messed up?" Vince said. "Understand?"

"Understood sir." Another one of those pangs hit the young Orton.

"Good. Have a nice day tomorrow. I have to go. Bye Randy." Vince hung up before the young Orton could reply. Randy called his mother. He hadn't in a few days and he missed her. The guys in the locker rooms always called him ' Mamma's Boy' and Randy didn't care really. His mother was the most influential person in his life. She was there when dad wasn't.

He didn't hold anything against his dad but he did have a favoritism for mom. Dad and him just connected via sports and that's all they ever would connect on. It was just a given.

After his talk about tomorrow and the past few days with his mother he talked to his dad who congratulated him on matches. He told him pointers on weaknesses he saw in other top names he might encounter but all in all it was a short conversation with Randy listening, Dad talking. After that was over Randy brushed his teeth. Read more on Elenore and fell asleep.

Tomorrow is the big day. It was his last thought followed by a soft laugh. He was sounding like it was the birth of a child he had been carrying around for 9 had gotten ready for bed when she heard her phone buzz. She read it, but didn't reply back because she was so tired and she wanted to make sure that she was rested for her big day that would start bright and early.

When her alarm woke her the next morning at five, she bolted out of bed and rushed into a shower before starting on her hair and make-up. She wanted to look good for Randy and not like a lunatic crazed fan. Choosing what to wear was the hardest part of the morning, not knowing if she should dress like herself or something different. She decided on a little of both, wearing a simple graphic tee and simple jeans with her hair down instead of up like she always had it.

Randy swatted at the alarm and knocked onto the floor where it made a large clatter. He moaned knowing that he had a half an hour drive to Elenore's house. He got up and showered. He combed his much needed to be trimmed hair. Sprayed himself with his cologne and then pulled on a black wife beater, a button up black dress shirt and his faded black jeans. It felt nice to be a bit spiffy and relaxed he had to admit. He also put on his Rolex watch and then fixed his collar and unbuttoned a few top buttons before deciding he looked presentable.  
>He grabbed the rental car keys to his specifically asked for Hummer and headed to the garage.<br>He drove and jammed to Metallica and Pantera along with a few other favorite bands before arriving at an apartment building. He realized then that he didn't know which floor he lived on. Grabbing his phone off the dashboard he texted her.  
><strong>Text to Elenore: <strong>What floor and room do you live on? I'm here, just forgot to ask last night.  
>He sent it and climbed out of the car. He rounded the back and made sure the specific things he asked for were there. He then checked the weather on his phone and waited basking in the warm morning sun.<p> 


	3. The Day with Him

Elenore heard her phone buzz while she was brushing her teeth for the second time that morning, she didn't want bad cereal breath. After she rinsed she looked at her phone and texted him back with a proud smile.  
><strong>text to Randy: <strong>I'm on the fourth floor, the third door on the left . . . the white one, and sorry for the small apartment when you get up here, rambling again.  
>She sent it and quickly brushed through her hair one last time before she did a quick run through of the apartment, making sure everything was picked up and nothing was out of place or anything embarassing was showing. She was jumping up and down inside and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she knew that she had to keep calm and just wait for his knock at the door.<p>

Randy slowly took the stairs up just to be safe and fit too since he was skipping out on this mornings workout. Once he got to the right floor he checked twice to make sure he found the right door and knocked twice and watched as the door opened. There stood the same girl from the picture. Dark brown hair and big brown eyes that he now noticed weren't as dark as the picture showed. He mirrored her smile and extended a hand.  
>"Elenore right? I'm Randy Orton." He sounded cheery just like the other day while talking with Adam. The sadness and annoyance wasn't in his voice. Maybe...Maybe today won't be so bad, he thought to himself.<p>

Elenore blushed a bright pink at seeing him standing their in the flesh . . . actually in front of her, in her doorway. She gently took his hand and shook it  
>Before slowly taking her hand away. "That's right . . . that's me." She said softly, the shy side coming out of her all of a sudden. She hated it, but she was shy around all new people and it made it worse that she felt like she knew Randy, when she knew she didn't.<br>"Come in, come in, make yourself at home." she said, stepping aside to let him in. "I know, the place is tiny, but it's home."

"Randy gave in to the small amused smile that tugged on the corners of his lips. She had a soft rosie color to her cheeks now and he thought it 'Randy don't think that she is a fan you idiot', his voice yelled at him. His smile shrank and he stepped inside the apartment.  
>It was a nice little place, clean too. The colors of light browns creams and whites blended pretty well. He had to remember this when he finished up his house that was currently being restored. Maybe his kitchen could have some other the earthy tones. Now you are sounding like a chick, he thought.<br>"Do you need some more time to get ready or are you set to go? If you have anything that needs carrying down to my car I can carry it for you also." He asked nicely toward the wide brown eyed brunette. She reminded him of a tiny fawn stuck in the headlights. She was tiny to him though. After all he was about 6'1" and she was maybe 5'6" he guessed. She was also quite thin but fit, definitely wasn't a lazy person it seemed.

"Well, I'm dressed to go out, but if we end up traveling, I have a couple small overnight bags." she answered calmly as she backed up and gave him some space. She was afraid that she would crowd him or something. She didn't want to be a burden, even though she was the guest. She sighed and thought to herself, well I might as well try to not be shy, he probably thinks I'm stupid as a rock right now'. "I can go get them if we will be."

Randy thought a moment. She seemed eager to have a good time so he might as well give it to her. Vince said he wanted this to go well and didn't want the young Orton to ruin it. So if she wanted the full life of a superstar, he'd deliver. After all wasn't that what the contest was? Spend a day with a superstar, get to know their life in and out of the ring?  
>He sighed and spoke quickly "Go grab them." He glanced at his Rolex. They had plenty of time still to get where he wanted to go." Depending how what I have planned goes" He paused to study her reaction and body language, he didn't want to scare her. After all he knew what it was like to be four foot tall four year old and next to a seven foot giant.<p>

"You might want to stay in a hotel room or something." He said and smiled a bit. God he was acting foolish, he was sure of  
>it.<p>

Elenore nodded in response and quickly left him alone in the living room while she went down the very short hallway to her bedroom and grabbed the two small bags and then quickly returned. She smiled sheepishly at him and dared to look him over.

He was everything he was and more in person, and quite tall. She mentally shook her head from ideas and temptations that were forming and took a single deep breath.  
>"Well, lead the way, your the boss today." she said with a smile.<p>

He nodded and reached out for the bags which she handed over. "Come on." He said and opened the door up for her. Once she locked up her apartment he strode down the hallway and went down the stairwell. Once he was to the exit for the parking lot he slid on his sunglasses and opened the door again for her. He then led her over to his black hummer. He placed her bag in the back and grabbed two original one of a kind tees he had made. Both had his signature on them and he then shut the trunk.  
>Elenore stood by the passenger door. Randy went over and opened it up for her nd helped her up into the large Hummer, giving her the shirts to keep. Once she was buckled he jogged around the front and climbed in himself, buckled up and brought the engine to life. It was time to get a move on. Randy glanced at his Rolex before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.<br>He glanced at a very calm and collective Elenore before he focused on getting to where they were going. He hoped she would bring up some topic to talk about cause honestly he didn't know what to talk about this early in the morning, not to mention his conversation skills were crappy due to Paul.

Elenore smiled wide and felt tingly all over sitting in a Hummer beside Randy. She looked out of the window, watching her town go by. Then a thought came to her, which made her smirk. He hadn't told her where they were going.  
>"So, Mr. Orton . . . where are we headed to?" She asked, decided to just barely flirt with him. She wanted to try this flirting thing out. Although she didn't want to go overboard with it and sound stupid.<p>

"There's a diner that I thought I'd take you to, I stop by it every time that I come to this state." he said with a small smile, glancing over at her before turning his attention back on the road.

She smiled back at him and nodded. "That sounds good to me, I've only had a bowl of cereal this morning." She looked down and fumbled with her hands for a bit. She didn't know what to talk about.

It was a small drive to a little place he did like to eat at. They made some of the best pancakes around and Randy wanted them. He shifted to rest his elbow on the window sill and his head in his palm. He slid his right hand to the top of the steering wheel and drove along.

Elenore sighed inwardly. He was so quiet. She looked towards him and found herself staring for a few minutes before she realized and quickly looked away blushing. She pulled her phone from her pocket and decided to check her email just for something to do.

It was an awkward drive to the diner but Randy managed not to go insane. This wasn't what he was expecting. He expected her to ask nonstop questions but she hadn't. She simply sat next to him and went with the flow. He hoped she was just tired and the rest of the day wouldn't be like this.  
>He entered the little place after holding the doors for her. It was designed like a little 50's place with shiny metal everywhere and red leather. He enjoyed the retro look. They were seated and handed menus but Randy didn't need his. He already knew what he was going to get.<p>

"Feel free to get anything you want. They'll do what you want and they already know my order." He said to Elenore.

Elenore smiled at him and searched through the menu to see what she was in the mood for.

"So... any hints on what were doing today?" She asked, curious. She had a lot of questions for him but she didn't want hound him. When the waitress came to get their order she ordered two eggs with bacon and orange juice. She decided one question would be okay as she waited for his first answer.

Randy ordered pancakes with strawberries and decided to indulge with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. He crossed his arms on the table and smiled. "Well I thought about taking you shopping a bit at this little craft fair and festival that is a little ways from here." "The rest you'll just have to wait and see about." He smirked. It was his classic smirk that he perfected as a teen.

"Anything you want to ask while we wait?" he asked.

Elenore smiled. "I love art." She stated. "Also, yeah... um your so different on tv than you are right now. I mean I figured that you would be but not this different." She knew that Hunter gave him a bit of a hard time and she felt worried for him.

Randy went wide eyed and sighed. "Not really." hopefully she would believe that. He didn't want to think of his pain in the ass boss. He just wanted to get away but if she wanted to talk about this she had a right to. He wasn't that different, was he?

"Its all a show we put on." He said. In reality in the ring it was all a show, pre planned, but it was off screen that was even worse than what she would see on TV.

She nodded. "You seem down Randy." She said sincerely. She had feelings for this man. She didn't know him well but she knew the man on screen was apart of him. "You know, I hate how Hunter treats you. If I ever see him I'll give him a word or two."

"If you ever did see him," He paused. "I wouldn't let him near you and if anything was said to him he'd flip on me right then or later on. Elenore I'm fine. It's not your worry." He said. He sounded like he was being an asshole but he just didn't want her to worry. He was a grown man... well young man but a man either way.

Elenore sighed aloud as their food was brought to them. She immediately went for her orange juice, loving the sweet tart taste. She decided to just drop the conversation for the moment as she began to eat.

Randy relaxed a little as the conversation seemed dropped and for awhile all that was heard was the clink of silverware on plates. He lost most of his appetite and finished most of his food before shoving it away a little and sipped on his second coffee.

Elenore had finished her food and was on her second full glass of orange juice. She didn't know what to say. She knew that she had offended him, she took a deep breath and sucked through her straw.

"So are you ready?" Randy broke the silence. He just wanted her to get back to talking otherwise the next few hours would be... He didn't even want to think about them.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, whenever you are." She replied smoothly as she started to go through her purse to pick up the tip.

He saw her go for the tip money and decided to let her. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble. "Go ahead and get into the Hummer. I'll be right out." Randy held out the keys to her.

She took them and gave a small smile. He reflected the smile back to her and went to pay the check. Next was the festival. Hopefully that would change the awkward mood that had settled between them.  
>"Thanks for coming Mister Orton. Its always nice to see you." The cashier said. He nodded and left. He saw Elenore in the passenger seat looking down at something, probably her phone again, she looked up just as he was nearing the front of the Hummer, she smiled. 'Okay smiles are good', He thought and sighed one deep sigh before climbing in.<br>"Ready for the fair?" He asked. Attempting conversation again. Hoping it would go well.

"I love fairs." She stated lightly. "I go to the state fair every year, its wonderful." She smiled big as she put her phone away and buckled up. She was an art fanatic and loved to paint and craft with clay herself when she had the chance to.  
>"So... did you read up on me." She asked.<p>

"A little." He said pausing to look back and forth up and down the road before pulling out and heading the correct direction. "I read up enough to know you like being outside so this little fair and later plans have to do with that." He scraped his mind for anything else he could remember. "You like animals right?" he wasn't sure.

"I love em." She said matter of factly. She was all smiles since the awkward moment had passed between them. She couldn't help but to feel attached to him in some way.

"Thats good. Have any pets? I have a mutt back home but he stays with my parents while I'm on the road, rescued him off the streets." Randy said stopping his ramble about his muttly dog.

"I wish, where I live is too small and my landlord is strict." She replied solemnly. "I love horses and dogs like the doberman, big dogs, although some small dogs are adorable." She felt happy and pointed when she started seeing tents.

He smiled and nodded. It was clear she was asking if they were there. He paid for parking and twisted in his seat to grab his hoodie hat and sunglasses. Elenore gave him a questioning look.

"So we have a slim chance of anyone noticing me." Randy said. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth and climbed out. They quickly got their hands stamped and entered the fair.  
>"Pick where you want to start. If you see anything you want just ask, as long as we end up near the draft horses sometime I'll be happy." Randy smiled and chuckled a throaty soft laugh.<p>

"Horses?" She squealed playfully, but quickly blushed and calmed down. "Sorry." She whispered before seeing a wind chime booth and wailed over to it. They were made of rock and were all different colors. They were beautiful.

He held back a laugh and followed behind her. She began to remind him of Becky his sister. She squealed like that over things too. Randy ran his thumb over a smooth textured rock as Elenore looked over the chimes.

"Are you interested in buying?" The vendor asked her. Randy had to admit he was curious about this too.

"They are beautiful, but I don't have a place to hang one where I live" she spoke softly, shyly. She ran a hand over a purple and blue one. She loved how they sounded.

"You could hang it near a fan or window so when the breeze hits it it would work." Randy suggested. His mother had done that with a few of her chimes and wind things. He could tell she really wanted the one she kept going back to. He nodded and let her buy her chime. She seemed happy to buy it. Randy and her glanced over a few other venders that didn't catch his nor her attention. They did stop to try on various hats and snapped a few funny pictures with the hats with the handy camera Randy had with him. He bought it yesterday just so she could have some memories of the day.  
>He stopped at a native American ran tent. He liked a wolf necklace that hung from the ceiling of the tent. It was carved from obsidian and had a few wooden beads on either side then a knot on either side and then it was small black beads till the clasp. Something about wolves always caught his eye. Maybe it was the strength and solidness of the wolf that drawn him to them. Either way he ended up buying it.<p>

"See anything you'd like?" He asked Elenore who was glancing around.

"I love wolves, they are wonderful animals." She smiled as she looked through the dream catchers. She was part Cherokee herself and loved having Indian things. She hoped to have an Indian themed bedroom when she got a bigger place. If she got one.

"Yeah they are pretty great." He said. They looked through a few other things before moving onward. Eventually they encountered the Animal Barns. Of course they went into the horse one first. Inside was around 300 horses and ponies. Randy found his favorite horse to look at and he reached out patting his wide neck and then rubbed his velvet nose. It was a large black draft horse. "Aye boy." He spoke softly.

Elenore was simply in awe. She ran her hand down a dappled gray mare, a holstein. While patting and loving on her she noticed that behind the mare was a small gray foal. She hoped Randy was watching as she knelt down real low and held her hand out. "C'mon little one." She whispered. The foal tilted his head slightly and began to inch closer to Elenore.

Randy watched the foal take wobbly steps nearer to the brunette. Slowly but surely the foal stuck his head out far enough for Elenore to scratch his tiny nose.  
>Elenore smiled and scratched the little foals nose. She smiled and looked over at Randy.<p>

"Animals like me." was all she said.

"I can tell." Randy said. He tried to pet the small foal but he backed away and hid behind his mother. Randy chuckled and moved on to another chestnut mare while the foal continued to move near Elenore. They hung around the barn and laughed at a few of the foals that played before heading out of the barn.

"Want to go on the ferris wheel?" He asked seeing the large wheel. He hadn't been on one in forever, actually he hadn't been on one since high school with a girl in his class.

"Sure." She replied. She couldn't help but feel like this was more and more like a date. She put it in the back of her mind though as she walked towards the wheel and the rest of the fair rides.

"So . . . Randy, have you thought of a relationship during your career?" WHY DID I SAY THAT! She instantly thought to herself. She wanted to ask more about him wrestling and she slipped.

"Honestly no." He paused looking over and down at her. Randy smiled when she flushed a light pink. There wasn't time enough for a relationship. "Not with getting my life finally on the right track. I am finally being good and not in trouble." he said stepping into line. It was another thing that was true. He wasn't always good.

Elenore simply nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that." She whispered. She looked ahead at the others in line for the ride, not brave enough to look over at him at the moment. 'I'm so stupid' she thought to herself.

"Nah its fine, you can ask anything you want." Randy assured her ducking down to get her attention. "I don't mind at all." He gave a nod and a smile before straightening back up and moving up in line.

That made her smile a bit as she moved up with him. She was enjoying herself and having a good time with him. She had to admit, he knew her from her file well enough but she wished that he really knew her.

" next." She said softly.

"Yeah, you aren't scared of heights are you?" He didn't want her to have a panic attack on him up in the sky or throw up on him.

"Nah, heights don't bother me." She replied sweetly to him. It was in no time that they were being let into a small seating area and closed the gate. It was a tight fit for them both, their knees ended up touching.

"Sorry." He chuckled and . He was a rather larger than usual man so the cramped quarters probably didn't help. Elenore just smiled and waved him off.

"Are you having a good day so far?" He asked.

She smiled in response, "I'm having a great day." She said happily as they were lifted higher and stopped at the top of the wheel. Back in high school, a place like this would be a 'kissing spot'. She sighed inwardly to herself and tried to not think about it. She glanced a look at him after looking at the view. The sun setting made him look that much hotter. It made her blush and look away quickly.

"Thats good because after this we head off to your big surprise." Randy smirked and saw her face light up. He hoped she enjoyed what he had planned for her.


	4. A Night with The Boys

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

When it was time for them to get off the wheel Elenore headed towards the cotton candy dealer and got a big pink one with a wide smile. "I love cotton candy." She said to herself.

"Come along now." Randy said. He was now officially on the time schedule and the clock was ticking down. Randy led her out of the back gate and to his large car. He let her in and then went to the back seat and stripped off his sweatshirt. Then slid his sunglasses up on top of his head before he got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. Time for her last surprise of the day.

She couldn't help but to watch him undress. She wondered if he was a lady's man before Paul and the guys got to him. She turned and faced forward, getting a mint from her purse, putting the cotton candy in the floorboard of the suv.

"Your not gonna give me any hints are you?" She asked.

"Nope." he said simply.

Randy drove for an hour to the next and final stop. When he pulled into the parking lot behind the arena Elenore smiled and stuttered a bit but he knew how excited she must be. He got out and helped her out as well. He pulled a pass out of he back pocket and put it gently around her neck and pulled his wallet out to get his own. "Come on. Its only a house show but you can still have fun here." He explained and held out his hand for her to hold onto. Elenore couldn't believe he'd actually taken here to a show. She stared at his hand for a few moments before slowly taking it. His skin was soft and calloused both from workouts and such. His hand was warm and inviting. She never wanted to let go.  
>"Lead the way." She whispered to him.<p>

Randy led them past the security guard and down the main locker room hallway. Various super stars crowded the hallway including divas who didn't take lightly to another female being in the room let alone holding hands with Randy. Randy didn't mind their stares at him but for some reason he felt suddenly annoyed with the glares Elenore was getting.  
>He just quickly passed the divas and made it to his section of the arena he loved. The superstar section he hoped to find Adam to see what hotel he was staying at tonight and introduce him to Elenore.<p>

Elenore was a bit clammed up to say the least. She saw a lot of faces that she recognized and she noticed that a lot of them weren't happy to see her. When Randy stopped, she still held his hand. He was still holding onto hers so she didn't let go. She noticed a blonde man not too far away whom she knew as Edge. She smiled just a little and looked about for anymore faces that she knew.

"Hey Adam!" Randy yelled a bit causing Elenore to jump. Adam came strolling down the hall and raised a brow in confusion at the sight of Elenore before remembering Randy's contest and smiling.  
>"Nice to meet you. I'm Adam." He said holding out a hand for her to shake.<p>

Elenore was a bit behind Randy, feeling a little intimidated, still holding onto Randy's hand. "Elenore." She said softly as she shook his hand with her free one. She smiled lightly at him.

"Nice to meet you. Hey Randy when is your flight out of here tomorrow?" Adam asked. Randy shrugged. "Well catch my flight at 11." Adam said.  
>"Yeah Sure." Randy agreed.<br>"Well have fun in the WWE miss Elenore, I have to run. Take care of my boy here." Adam smirked and gave a quick wink before brushing past them.

Randy looked down at a what seemed to be star struck Elenore. He smiled and she smiled back before he began walking down the hall again. Elenore followed Randy, holding onto his hand still. She let her thumb make a couple of circles on his smooth skin as they walked down the hall.

"Where are we going Randy?" She asked.

"I have a match actually so I was going to change quick and then take you down ringside right next to J.R. and King and let you either chat with them or just watch." Randy said, hoping that would make her day great. He noticed a moment ago the small circles but he didn't pull away he just let her do her thing. His reaction scared him kinda, not in a bad or good way either.

She smiled and nodded. "So, I will wait outside your door while you change?" "I don't wanna get lost." As much as she'd love to stand in his locker room while he changed, she knew she couldn't ask for that. She wasn't a kid that you could just cover their eyes so they couldn't see. She was excited to see him in his ring gear close up. She wondered what people would think when she'd walk down with him.

"Yeah. Just chill here. Feel free to talk to any of the guys or girls. They are willing to talk." Randy said pausing for a moment to make sure he said everything he should have.

"Oh pick a color. Blue, green, or red." He said. He let a small smirk and almost laughed at her reaction to what he was doing.

Elenore blinked a couple of times, "uh . . . red?" She asked with a true smile on her face. She was lent up against the door frame of his door. "What's the color question for?"she asked.

"You'll see." He unlocked the door and ducked inside. A minute later he stepped outside in red trunks and had a roll of tape of which he began taping his wrists. He watched Elenore's expression. He raise his arm up in his pose and spun once. "Answer your question?" He asked when he faced her again.

Elenore gaped at Randy. She couldn't help it, he was so damn brilliant. She found herself staring and had to remind herself multiple times to keep her mouth closed. She couldn't even reply to him. She just nodded and took in a gulp of air, not realizing that she had been holding her breath.

He held back a laugh and reached out his hand to her which she took ahold of. He led them down the hall way, stares continued even now after Elenore had been here for awhile. Randy felt a tinge of annoyance. If it had been anyone else no one would have cared but since it was him and he had a big reputation to live up to.  
>He returned a few glares causing various divas and super stars to turn away. Eventually Randy grabbed a bottle of water and downed some of it before stepping behind the curtin.<p>

"Ready to go?" A stage hand asked.  
>"In a moment." Randy replied.<br>"You're out there in two." the stage hand replied.  
>"Got it." Randy turned to Elenore. "Are you ready?" He knew she would be in shock walking out there in front of hundreds of people. He just hoped she wouldn't collapse on the stage.<p>

Elenore smiled and took a deep breath. "As ready as I'm going to be." She replied. She was a little shaky but she knew she had to make it down the ramp, she didn't want to let go of Randy's hand but if he asked her to, she would.

'Burn In my light' began playing and Randy stepped out into the light with a shaky Elenore. He could feel her shake in his hand. "Stand right here." He said and she nodded. He let go of her hands and stepped forward a few steps before throwing his hands up and posing with sparks raining down on him for a few seconds. When it stopped he turned and held a hand out to Elenore. She took ahold of it and they continued down the ramp.

She was scared and had a bit of stage fright but she held onto Randy's hand and was all smiles. She wondered if any fans were gonna start rumors about what they were seeing.

Randy walked her around to JR and King and let her sit down. She wished him good luck and he knew the guys would keep her safe. He then climbed into the ring and waited for John. Even though they weren't fueding they set up a lot of their road shows to fight with each other. Cena was one of his best friends.  
>Soon his rap song came on and he ran down into the ring. They 'bro' hugged and then got ready to go. Randy glanced once over his shoulder at Elenore as he backed into the corner. She was all smiles and ready to watch.<p>

Elenore smiled and lent back in her chair. She liked John Cena and Randy, she didn't know who to cheer for. Being curious, she pulled out her phone and found a site where fans were chatting. People at the show were spreading about her and Randy.

It made her smile even though it wasn't true, she wished it though.

Randy heard the bell ring and nodded at John before they locked up. Randy got the upper hand and flung him into the ropes. John bounced off and straight into a clothesline. Randy then pulled him up and did the same a few times. John got the upper hand and Randy tried gaining his breath back. He got up off the mat and backed into a corner again before charging across the mat and flipping John onto his back. John coughed from the wind being knocked out of him. Randy waited for him to stand before RKOing him and pinning him for a win. It was a quick match and John had let him pin him. He knew Randy had to be heading out in a bit and would get his win next week.  
>Randy walked over to Elenore and left the ring with her. "How was I?" Randy huffed and took a drink of cold water, holding out his hand for her to take.<p>

"You were great Randy." She said with a smile. She took his hand as he led her where ever they were headed. She would have to let him know about the growing rumors, he'd be slammed with questions once it got big enough.

"Thanks." " So do you want to grab a bite to eat before we end today?" Randy asked stopping outside of his locker room. He was hungry and if he was she probably was too.

"Sure." She answered simply. She lent up against the door frame of his locker room when she spotted a diva coming towards her all smiles, she noticed her to be Natalya. When she stopped in front of her she blinked a couple of times.


	5. Events Unfold

"Randy, I overheard you talking about going out to eat with this pretty lady, and I am not gonna let you mess this up." She had a wide smirk on her face. "You let me borrow her and I will have a surprise for you."

"Uhm..Uh... Er..." 'Randy stop stuttering' his voice said. He blinked a few times. "Be careful." 'What the hell did you just say?' He thought but nodded at the ladies before ducking into his locker room. He didn't know what Nat was up to, he always got along with her but she always had some sort of trick up her sleeve. Was she actually being nice? Normally any new girl or guy her and Beth bullied and taunted.  
>Randy sighed and quickly changed before freshening up a little with cologne and he brushed his hair too. After all it got a little messed up during his match. He could feel soreness in his shoulders. Boy oh Boy he couldn't wait to sleep but he wasn't going to hurry to sleep.<p>

Elenore was nervous but as she was walked into a ladies locker room she realized that she was about to have herself a make over done.

"I want him to go weak at the knees for you." Natalya said with a smiles as she had Elenore sit down and she started with her hair. "I have some dresses you can choose from too." Natalya wanted Randy to have this one, she had seen the looks he'd given her. Plus the looks people got if someone got to close to her were classic protectiveness.

Randy opened up his locker so Elenore could just come in when she returned. Meanwhile he sat down and rested with his head back and every muscle in his body relaxed. He closed his eyes and just calmed. It wasn't often he had time alone. Just as he was enjoying it he heard multiple footsteps in his room. Opening his eyes his relaxed mood suddenly soured. Paul's eyes were ablaze with emotion. Ric stood to his right with a smirk and Dave looked whipped and held his head down low while he stood off to the left.  
>"Thought you had a thing Orton?" Paul growled.<br>"I do. She's currently busy." Randy replied just as poisonously.

Great his mood would be hell now.  
>"Really cause your place looks pretty girl-less. Like only a guy has been here." Ric piped up. Paul nodded in agreement.<p>

Randy glanced around the room and admitted to himself that by the looks of the place they were right but if they had been here 15 minutes earlier it would be a different story.  
>"Trust me." Randy said.<br>"I did." Paul snapped. "We'll wait right here till she arrives if she even does."

Elenore had to admit. She looked stunning. Nat had curled her hair and added some glitter to it, she wore a little bronzer and had that cool smokey eye look. She wore a little red dress that wrapped around her neck and fit all her curves perfectly and ended at her knees with black one inch heels to match. She felt very confident as she walked back to Randy's locker room, finding it filled with men. She leaned against the open door frame and smirked a tad, she knew it was Paul and the gang and had just decided to help Randy out.  
>"Randy, are you ready?" She called out confidently and sweetly.<p>

Randy stood up and nodded to Elenore. "See?" Was all he said before glancing back to a now stunning Elenore. Randy's breath hitched and he stepped forward offering her his elbow.  
>"Orton." It was all Paul said and there was a definite warning in his low voice. The only other man that wasn't pissy looking was Dave who smiled from behind Ric and Paul. He nodded toward Elenore and Randy saw her nod once too with a sweet smile to match.<br>"Let's go. See ya boys." Randy said before leading Elenore down the hallway. Mouths were dropping all over and he had a gut instinct that questions and rumors would be spreading like wild fire.  
>Elenore smiled wide knowing that she had Hunter mad but she had triumphed. She looked up at Randy wondering what he thought about her and her glammed up look for the night.<p>

"So, where to?" She asked lightly. She was proud of herself and would have to thank Nat later if she could.

"A very nice restaurant, I called and reserved a table for us." "You'll like it." He glanced down at her and led her outside and back to his hummer. He helped her inside and they chit chatted until they arrived at the restaurant.  
>Inside was dimly lit, tables had maroon red cloth and candle light. It was a nice little place and a small voice in his head said it was more like a date than an end of the day with a fan, he shoved that thought away. No matter how stunning she looked this would probably be the last time he'd see her. He didn't want her hurt if anything did happen with him leaving tomorrow. It would hurt him just as much as it would hurt her.<br>"As usual Order what you want." Randy said sitting down across from her. The light dimly lit up her features and Randy sucked in another unsteady breath. God what was she doing to him.

She acted herself as she looked at the menu. She loved Italian food, he had read up on her. It made her smile. She tried to keep in the back of her mind that this was it, the last time that she would ever see him. It made her sigh inwardly as she fought the thoughts off. She decided on the shrimp pasta and a side salad.

Randy decided to just get a chef salad, less carbs he'd have to work off later on. He sighed and they placed their orders. "So any questions?" He asked.

"Well, I wish you could get Hunter to stop treating your like his trick pony, but I think I shut him up for a bit." She said lightly. "But I can't think of any questions."  
>"Paul means well by his strictness." "He's been here awhile and I respect him, I may not like him but I do respect him, without him recruiting me I wouldn't be here." Randy said calmly and with a small smile. "Although I'll admit it would be nice if he did let up a little." He smirked and chuckled before running a hand over his face and head, then leaned forward on his elbows with his head cocked to the side.<p>

Elenore stared at him for a bit as he just stared back at her, unmoving. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, it was making her blush pink.

He smirked. "No reason. Just enjoying the view." He let that one slip out. The effect she was having on him was making him act odd. He hadn't been like this since... He ignored the thoughts of his ex. Randy had to do something so he sipped his water and sucked on an ice cube which quickly melted.

Elenore blushed even more as she decided to sip on her tea before grabbing a lemon, putting salt on it and eating some of it. She noticed that he seemed to have embarrassed himself. "Are you okay?"

"Er, Yeah. I'm fine. Happy is just unusual for me." He said. It was a smooth half lie. He wasn't fine. Not at all with his spike in heart rate. This woman could might as well be the death of him by the end of the night. Nat was a genius,unfair genius but a genius.

"I told you that you have been glum..." she said with a smile. She was a bit worried about him. But she liked how he looked at her.

"Im just tired. Getting used to this life style is tough but I wouldn't change it." Randy said Taking another drink.

She nodded as their food was brought to them. She started to pick at her salad as she was losing her appetite. She sighed to herself and looked over at Randy. The day was suddenly catching up with her.

"Are you sure you're not the glum one?" He asked before popping a cherry tomato into his mouth and waited for her reply. He noticed her sudden slight sadness.

"I'm just tired." She replied lightly and smiled. She didn't want the day to end, being with him, being happy, not being in that dumb diner... She looked at him and smiled again and picked at her salad some more.

"Ah." Randy nodded and ate a bit more. She was distracted by something. He could tell due to the fact she was just pushing her salad around more than eating it and only nibbling on her main course. Or she really was tired and trying not to fall asleep.

She had about half of her salad gone and some of her pasta when she checked her phone, finding she had a text from her boss. She sighed aloud this time. "Great."  
>"What?" Randy was a bit confused. She was looking at her phone so something bad must have happened. Randy was concerned.<p>

She sighed openly, now wanting a stronger drink. "I was fired from my job." She sighed lightly. Her life couldn't get any worse.

"Oh. Hmm. Jeez. I'm sorry. Let me go make a call? I'll be right back." Randy had an idea. An insane Idea but an idea.

Elenore nodded and caught the waitress, asking for a few limes and a Heinekin. She replied on her phone with a simple 'okay'. She knew she'd get her check by midnight tonight, slipped under her apartment door. She took a drink of her beer when it was brought to her and bit into a lime.

"Vince?" called Orton, on his phone.  
>"Orton. How was your day?" The chairman chimed chipperily.<br>"Fine. I have a question." Randy ran a hand over his face and around to his neck, pacing.  
>"What's that?" Vince questioned.<br>"You know that girl. The fan?" Randy heard Vince make a 'mhmm' and kept going. "Well I was wondering if she could come on the road and be like an assistant or an interviewer or something. She just lost her job and she seems to fit right in." Randy hoped he could help out.  
>"Bring her by when you land. Take care, Bye Orton." The phone clicked off and Randy walked back inside to find a beer in Elenore's hand.<br>"We are stopping at your place to grab your things." "You're coming with me." Randy said. Elenore looked slightly confused but happy. Still sadness was clear on her face. "You finish that up and I'll go pay the check." Randy said before heading up to the cashier.

She watched him walk to the cashier as she finished the beer and held onto the last two limes that she had. She was very curious now as to what he was up to.

"What are you doing Randy?" She asked.

"Getting you a job." Randy said. "Its kinda cold out so take this." He handed her his leather bike riding jacket. He offered his hand out to her which she grabbed ahold of.

"A-a job?" She asked, shocked. "Well, I have things and... and, well I don't have friends really..." she followed him willingly, holding onto his hand.

He laughed at her frantic speed talking. "Elenore. Relax." He said. "You'll make friends." He assured her. They climbed into his hummer. He calmed her down and assured her on all her worries so by the time they made it inside her apartment she was pure joy. "Need help with anything?" Randy asked when she dissapeared into her bedroom.

Elenore smirked ever so slightly as she decided to play with The Viper and see what he would do. "Uhm, yeah, could you get the zipper on this, I'd like to wear something a bit more comfortable while we pack up what I have that I can take with us." she called from her tiny bedroom. She really didn't have much to pack, just some pictures and clothes, that's all she'd really need. She'd sell the rest just so she could have some cash on hand.

A silent alarm went off inside his head but he stepped forward and found her room. Her hair was pulled forward on each side of her neck. Randy swallowed each and every curve of her showed. A spark of curiosity was there for a moment en-lighting naughty thoughts.  
>Randy walked up behind her and grabbed ahold of the tiny zipper. While one hand undid the zipper the other lightly trailed down the seam. Once it was un-zipped he stepped back.<br>'Control yourself dumbass.' His voices yelled at him. 'You can't jump into her pants, you barely know her.' They commented. Thats where they were wrong. He did know her, maybe not as much as a best friend but he knew enough to potentailly be one.

Elenore had felt his hands on her and it made her blush, but she felt a small wave of sadness when he let go. She turned around to face him, holding her dress up, the curls starting to fall from her hair.

"Thank you." she said softly as she then turned to silently look in her dresser for something to wear. She didn't care if he stood their, she welcomed the company, even if she knew that the dress would fall if she let go.

"You're welcome." He said and left the room to give her space to change. He waited in the other room and internally fought with his own inner demon and angel. One told him to go ahead with naughty thoughts, the other told him to be a gentleman and wait.

Elenore remembered what Nat had said earlier in the night, and she herself was fighting what to do or not to do. She sighed loudly as she slipped off the dress and put on an oversized tee shirt and jeans before sitting on her bed. There was a amazing, kind, brave, intelligent hot guy in her apartment and she had no idea what to do. He was offering a job to work with him, but she already felt like she had feelings for him. She barely knew him . . . but she felt like she'd known him for ages after tonight. She began packing, putting stuff in what bags she had.

"Have everything?" Randy asked her. She nodded. "Okay well come on Vince has you staying in my hotel room with me. Hope you don't mind that." He said. Vince had texted him while she was changing and he had her ticket all ready for her to fly to Albany but couldn't get another room in the hotel for her.

Elenore smiled and felt all tingly. "That's fine." inside she was screaming. Sleeping in the same room with Randy Orton? What if their was only one bed? What then? She grabbed what bags she had and made it to the door, opening it. 'This is going to be a lot different now.' She thought to herself.

Randy and Elenore drove across town to their hotel. Checking in he asked for an extra room key. He wasn't sure if she would want to wander about or not when he left the room. Knowing Paul he's be calling him in awhile like usual.

Randy thanked the clerk and carried their bags onto the elevator pushed the third floor button and stepped out. "I have an extra key for you, incase you leave." Randy said handing her the extra one. "I was going to go to the gym for a bit once you settle in." "I can have Nat come by if you want?" Randy said stepping into the hotel room. He hoped she didn't freak over the single bed that was there. He'd sleep on the couch or floor if it made her feel better.

Elenore nodded, "It's fine, and Nat would make good company, but after I take a shower." she stated softly. She walked with him down the hallway and let him open the hotel room door. Her thoughts were right, a single bed. They would sort it out later, but for now, she just wanted to unwind and let him do what he wanted to do. He had been worrying over her all day, she knew he was probably wanting some time to himself.

"Okay well just let me change real quick and you can have the bathroom to yourself." Randy said grabbing a pair of shorts out of his bag. He wasn't going to bother with a shirt. If he had it his was he'd walk around naked, the ladies probably wouldn't mind that but everyone else would. He ducked into the bathroom and changed quickly before stepping out with his jeans and shirt in hand. "Its all yours just don't slip and fall." He winked. "I'll have my phone if you need me." "See you in a bit." He said with a smile before leaving her.

He headed to Adam's but he had a do not disturb sign on his door. 'Must be Amy in town' Randy thought. He headed right down to the gym and luckily there was no one allowed in there till all WWE personal left tomorrow. Meaning no fans and he could relax, unless Evolution decided to bother with him when and if they showed up.

"Good evening Orton." A staff member said. Randy just nodded and jumped onto the treadmill. There was nothing like running to burn all the calories he had ate during the day. Randy texted Nat real quick and told her Elenore wanted to hangout in a bit. He attached her cell number and waited for Nat to reply. Nat did saying she would keep Elenore company. Randy thanked her and got focused on his workout.


	6. A night in The Hotel

Part of this chapter is where Elenore is talking with Nat in the hotel room and Randy talks with John in John's hotel room.

PLEASE REVIEW

The hot water from the shower made all of her muscles relax as she let everything melt away. Her old life, washed down the drain. Stepping out of the shower, Elenore grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She then dressed in her pjs, sweats and an old concert tee. Stepping out into the hotel room she saw that Randy was gone, she sat on the bed and found the tv remote. She hoped that Randy had said something to Natalya so she wouldn't be alone all night.

Natalya walked down the hall and knocked on Randy's room. She was happy to have some girl time away from Beth. Beth got annoying after awhile with her constant complaints so when Randy texted her she was happy to have an escape. Plus she wanted to see how the night went and if her plan worked.

Hearing the knock Elenore smiled, knowing it had to be Natalya. She got up off the bed and answered the door with a smile.

"Hi there, come on inside." she stated lightly, stepping aside to let her in. She was happy to be making an actual friend for once.

"I don't mean to be nosey but how'd tonight go?" Nat asked with a cheery little smile.

Elenore smiled right back. "Well, he loved the dress, and I shut Paul's little gang up for now too." "But, he didn't seem to want to do much, like he was scared to touch me, he did help me with my zipper, but left like I was the north pole afterwards." she stated, getting back atop the bed.

"Hmm. I suppose you don't know much about Randy and relationships do you?" Nat wasn't sure how much of a fanatic she was and if she was one of the cool fans like she was now or a crazy stalker one. Nat was sure she was just a cool one but either way few knew about Randy's past relationships, Nat was one of the few that did.

Randy set the weights down and checked the time. Only half an hour had went by and he was already bored. Sighing he decided to go find John. He wanted Elenore to have her own space, Randy needed it after the past two hours of trying not to stutter or drool. He hoped Nat was keeping Elenore company and being the usual nice girl she was.

"I know some stuff, like that he has an ex that he had a bad fallout with, but nothing to the point where I can write a novel." Elenore said with a smile on her face. She drew her legs up to her chest and waited for Nat's reply.

"Well he's had quite a few fall outs actually." "You probably know about Sam. After all he was engaged to her and then she cheated on him with a now ex best friend." Nat started. She sighed remembering the destroyed man that walked the halls. "Then there was a few of the divas. " She wasn't sure if she should have went and said that.

Randy knocked on John's door and John answered.

"Hey Randy. Man what's up?" John said and the third generation superstar walked into his room and took a seat in a chair.

"Nothing much. Just giving Elenore space." Randy said and waited for John's reaction.

"Poor Randy... he puts on a show to seem normal but he' pretty torn up inside." Elenore sighed, deciding to confide in Nat, needing a friend. "It's just so odd, I feel like I've known him forever and I already have feelings for him." "Stupid right?" She asked.

John raised an eyebrow."Space?" He questioned, "Or you getting space from her." He asked, popping a potato chip in his mouth.

"Everyone deserves their alone time John." Randy said."I'll admit I needed a little space to clear my head. You should have seen her dress." Randy sighed. "pass those chips over."

"Its not stupid. It's sweet." Nat said. "Randy has always put on a strong face and made it through the days more concerned with others than himself. I think that's how he can go out and be ruthless in the ring and more importantly its how he survives." Nat explained. She honestly thought that. It was just how Randy was and for the most part always had been.

John smirked as he slid the bag over to him. "So, you like her that much huh?" he asked. He'd been wanting his buddy to get his butt back in the game for awhile now, but it was hard to get Randy to do much of anything anymore.  
>"Kinda like him getting me her, to get a job after he found out that I got fired at the diner." Elenore replied to her. "I'm munchy, popcorn?" she asked, getting up, heading over to the microwave in the room. She'd packed a few snacks and such that was left in her apartment.<p>

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Randy said. John gave a confused look. "It means don't jump the gun. We are friends right now and Im focused on getting her a job and getting my job going as well." Randy said munching on chips.

"Oh no thanks. I rather not work extra in the gym tomorrow on a Saturday." "Thanks for asking though." Nat said. "Wait he's getting you a job?" Nat had to make sure she was hearing her new found friend correctly.

John rolled his eyes. "Randy, I did see her in the hall after Nat got ahold of her, and I saw how protective you were over her and how you were trying so desperately not to pull her into the next empty room." he said simply. "You like her, what's wrong with that?" he asked. "And the job thing, that's you being nice and getting her a job, but also so you wouldn't have to leave her alone and so she's with you."

"Yeah." Elenore replied, putting popcorn in the microwave, butter scent filling the room. "I got news that I was fired by a text while we went out to eat and he left to make a call." She moved to sit back on the bed. "He came back saying that we were going to pack my things and that I was coming with him."

"So I am attracted. I'm a man." "Nothing is wrong with that but you remember what went on with...yeah." Randy swallowed hard and adverted his eyes. "For now I'm being nice and Protective only cause I know what these asshole guys are like."

"Uh huh." "Maybe he does like you, a few of the girls are jealous cause of how he was walking with you, he was so interested and in tune with you." Nat said smiling. She hoped to god Randy would finally get out of his slump.

John nodded, understanding. "You really need to put the past behind you though John, someone else could catch her eye while she's here, what would you do then?" he asked, popping a couple more chips in his mouth before wiping his mouth, turning to the mini fridge. "Something to drink?" he asked.

Elenore shook her head. "I don't know . . . I don't think he'd ever like me like that, even if I do." she replied with a sigh. She did notice how he acted though. "Maybe its more of a big brother thing." she guessed, getting popcorn from the microwave and opening it before getting a soda.

"Sure I'll have one." Randy paused."John you know how I am around here. Its not like I haven't been with anyone, I have had a few one nighters y'know." "I'm sure Elenore would understand if I did but its doubtful since work is my only love right now." Randy sighed. 'no matter how pretty Elenore may be?' his nicer voice said.

"Maybe, For now at least. You never know about the future." Nat said giving a hopeful smile. "Well I should be heading back to meet up with Maria. Hey do you want to go with us? She just wanted to go to a club for a bit, maybe we can get Randy to go?" Nat asked. She wanted Elenore to have fun even though she was sure she had fun all day and was tired but asking never hurt anyone.

John sighed and flipped channels, deciding to drop the subject for now and leaned back on his bed, still eating chips.

"Raincheck?" She asked, "I'd love to but I am dog tired." She said softly. She needed to wind down and relax.

"Come shopping with us tomorrow after you land." "We can go to the spa too, It'll be fun." "Text me and let me know." Nat said with a smile. "Have a good night and welcome to the WWE." She said as she got up and smiled before leaving. She rushed down the hall to go meet Maria for a night out.

"Its getting late. I should get back to our room. Goodnight John." Randy said after watching tv for a few. He was tired and wanted to catch Elenore before she fell asleep, he needed to figure out the sleeping arrangements.

In the hotel room Elenore had decided on sleeping in her nightgown. She was hot and felt stuffy, so she had a knee length purple silk gown. She laid back on the bed dozing off and on, watching tv.

Randy opened up the door and stepped inside. He turned and locked the door then walked inside the room dropping his bag next to a stand.  
>"You still awake?" He asked quiet enough to not wake Elenore but loud enough for her to here. She blinked and looked over at him. "You mind if I sleep in the same bed or would you rather me sleep on the sofa?" He asked taking his Rolex off and placing it in his bag, he grabbed his sweatshirt and tossed it onto a stand. He was already ready for bed. No shirt and just mesh shorts. It was comfortable and if he needed he'd grab his sweatshirt in the night.<p>

Elenore thought about it for a few minutes before simply patting the spot beside her and scooting over in the bed. "You can sleep here Randy...if you want to." She was uneasy in the back of her mind, but she didn't care from the tiredness. He was so good looking and sleek shirtless.

"Okay." Randy said walking around the other side of the bed and climbing under the covers. He sat back against the headboard not exactly ready to sleep. "Vince is meeting with you at 12 after we land at 11." Randy gave her the heads up.

"I'll be going with you but the meeting is between you two. I'll be working on filming a promo with Evolution and Stacy." Randy said hoping she wouldn't become jealous by that.

"Okay, I don't remember Stacy being apart of Evolution though, she new?"she asked lightly before yawning.  
>"She's not but its Vince's crazy idea to stir up stuff." Randy explain. "She's supposed to..." Randy stopped and smirked. "You'll just have to watch and see." Elenore nodded and yawned once more before snuggling up in the blankets and doing her best to sleep. Randy fell asleep shortly after she did.<p>

He woke up at 6 though automatically and got ready for the day. He showered. Got into another pair of black and red mesh shorts, a red wife beater and he put on his sneakers. Then he decided he was too lazy to shave the light scruff and just threw on some cologne. When he came out of the bathroom he laughed softly at Elenore's sprawled out pose.

Her mouth hung open just slightly and her slackness actually made her a cute sleeper. Randy kneeled next to her bedside and shook her shoulder gently. "Wakey Wakey." He said. She opened her eyes and almost clocked him side the face with a fist while stretching. He caught it and instead of the usual shove it away he let it fall to the bed stood up and grabbed his hoodie and slipped it on. He then put on his watch and turned to Elenore who was sitting up and wiping her face while yawning. "You have an hour till we have to leave. I'm going to go get breakfast downstairs. I'll be back." He grabbed his key and left the room.

Elenore showered and got dressed, the hot water helping her wake up for the day. She made coffee in the little maker and downed a hot cup black before making another with creamer and sugar. 'Well time to start a new life.' She thought.

Randy returned with a take out box with pancakes for Elenore and butter containers and suryup. He wasn't sure how she liked them. Randy on the other hand had a bagel with cream cheese. He also snagged a few juices and sat them down on the stand. Elenore was glancing out a window when he walked in but now walked over to him.  
>"Morning." Randy said ripping part of his bagel off and popping it in his mouth. He checked his watch. They had 30 minutes till they had to leave.<p>

"Morning." She replied with a smile as she sat on the bed and opened the box. "Yummy." She spoke aloud as she put butter on them and then the syrup. "So, is there anything I should know?" She asked.

"Vince will interview you and put you where he finds fit." "Probably as an interviewer or one of the stage hands but be ready for anything." Randy said. He really had no idea what went through that man's crazy head some days. "Are all your things packed up?" "I wanted to get them into the hummer." Randy asked. He barely unpacked so he really didn't have anything to pack. He wasn't sure on the girl traveling arrangements though.

"I just want my toothbrush bag, you can take the rest out to the car." she stated, picking up her little bag and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. "I wonder what Vince has in store for me." she wondered aloud as she started to brush her teeth. When she was done with that, she quickly rinsed and got out her brush.

"I'll be right back." Randy said from the main room and picked up the bags. He felt pretty good to not be waking up alone. Although he did normally wake up and see pain in the ass Paul and work out with them. Randy sighed happily at the thought of possibly no longer seeing them first thing in the morning.  
>Randy made it to his hummer and put everything in the trunk and then headed back.<p>

"Orton." Someone gruff growled from behind. Randy turned and saw Ric.  
>"Ric. Nice to see you." Randy replied<br>"Did you forget the morning routines?" Ric asked. He was angry but calm.  
>"I kinda have to mix that up now. Elenore is-" Randy was interrupted.<br>"Get rid of the girl." Ric said before brushing by Randy. "Paul won't be happy with you." He called over his shoulder. Randy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and headed back up to the hotel room.

Elenore was finished before Randy could come back in the room. She was jamming with her ipod buds in her ears, dancing around the hotel room, singing 'She's So Gone' by one of her favorite new bands Lemonade Mouth. Yeah, she knew it was for younger teens and such, but the movie had inspired to no end, and loved the music.

Randy walked into the room and stifled his laugh before he snuck up behind her and scooped her up before tossing her onto the bed. She shrieked loudly which only turned to giggles and gasps. Randy only stood there with his arms crossed and the classic Orton smirk.

"Come on. We have to head out twinkle toes." He joked. Elenore sighed and shook her head. She turned her music down as she got up and walked out of the room, making him follow her to the lobby. She gave the clerk her key and checked her and Randy out before walking out the doors. No one recognized her, but she had a feeling that it would be a different deal in a couple weeks one more. She crossed her arms and waited for Randy.

Randy quickly caught up with her after a few girls had mobbed him. He unlocked the hummer and climbed in. "Ever been in a plane before?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and got out onto the highway.


	7. Drama

I hope you like it, please REVIEW!

"Well, once, but I was really young, I don't remember it besides knowing I was in a plane." she stated lightly as she opened her phone, checking for emails, finding none.

"Ah I see. Well then it'll be another new experience. Planes have changed so much since then." Randy smiled while glancing over to her and thought about how plain the planes used to be when he flew around with his dad for the summers and how they were just plain boring. Now he rode a privet WWE jet with his fellow roster members from both brands. It was really nice and elegant too.

She nodded and smiled, "Seems like everything will be a new experience for awhile." she stated as she turned to look out the window of the Hummer, watching as everything went by. She knew it would be a long time before she saw her hometown again.

"Yeah. You'll fit right in. Probably be a bit tired for awhile but you'll get used to the busy life." Randy smiled and got off on the exit. "You ready for this?" He asked taking the sharp turn and then taking the next left and straight to the airport. He already saw the black jet with WWE logo sitting in the take off area.

Elenore took a deep breath and did her best to relax. "I think so." She said simply as she looked over at Randy with a small smile.

"I can already tell that you are." Randy said after a pause. "You aren't nearly as nervous as I thought you'd be. You're even calmer than some of the newbies I work with." Randy said hoping to assure her.

She smiled and leant back in her seat. She saw the plane and was excited about being in one. She could just imagine the parties and fun that happened as well as the relaxing and sleep.

Randy pulled up to a gate and showed the guard his I.D. badge and then drove right out to where the plane was. Skipping all the bag checks and long lines.

"Head right to the plane. John, Adam, Amy, Kelly, and I think Jeff or Matt" he never could keep who's who of the Hardys straight. "They should be on the plane or getting on. I'll be right on once I get our bags in the cargo hold." Randy said hopping out of the hummer and tossing the keys on the front seat.

Elenore nodded and grabbed her small bag before heading to the plane, getting on. Instantly she was stared at by everyone that was on the plane. She blushed pink and found an empty seat. Hopefully she wouldn't be questioned about her and Randy.

"Elenore. Nice to finally meet you." John sat down happily. "Last time I saw you, you were ringside. Im sure you know who I am but I'm Cena. John Cena." He tried pulling the James Bond ordeal and did it swiftly.

Randy stepped on the plane and walked up behind John throwing him into a headlock. It wasn't tight at all, Elenore looked shocked and surprised but calmed once John began a wheezy laugh. Randy let him go.

"You sure know how to say hello." John joked.

"What can I say. Im a thriller." Randy said knocking off the Lady part of one of his nicknames. Randy took a seat where John was and the Thuganomics leader went back to sit with Kelly. "You should probably get some sleep just incase you get Jet lag even though we'll be in the same time zone." Randy suggested. If she fell asleep in his office Vince would think her and Randy stayed up late and Vince also knew that they had a single bed room. Randy sighed and pushed any thoughts out of his head, he had to rest himself or else dealing with Paul, the camera crew and an air headed Stacy would prove difficult.

Elenore nodded as she looked around the plane. She sat back and dozed sitting up, not realizing that she was tilting as she went more into sleep, ending up on Randy's shoulder. In her sleep she found herself snuggling up against him, weaseling her way to getting her head in his lap, curled into a ball as she slept.

"You've got a snuggler." Adam joked quietly sitting in the seat on Randy's left. Randy nodded looking down at the dozing Elenore. He didn't mind her snuggling. He felt as if it was his job to keep her healthy and safe, if it meant using his lap as a pillow he'd provide a lap.  
>"Yep I guess so." Randy smiled. Adam and Randy talked till the landing warning. Gently he woke Elenore up and told her to prep for landing. She yawned, covering her mouth as she put her seat belt on and did her best to wake up. She didn't know how long she slept but she ran her hand through her hair, finding it a little messed up. She'd have to pull it back before she would meet Vince. Vince . . . oh dear, now the nerves were starting.<p>

They landed and Randy grabbed their bags. "Vince sent a cab for us it seems." Randy walked over to the cab and put their things in the trunk and climbed in after Elenore.

"I'm starting to get a bit nervous Randy." she said as she got into the cab. She got into her purse and got out her folding brush, brushing her hair quickly before pulling it back, finding her lip gloss and putting some on before she put on a tad bit of perfume. "Do I look okay?" she asked him."You look perfect. Relax. Vince is a nice man despite his anger performance on TV." Randy assured her. He could see her hand shaking a little, he rested a hand on her knee. "Relax kiddo." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and took a deep breath, daring to put her hand on top of his. There was something about him that just made her calm down and relax. She looked out the window, wondering how far it was to the next arena. She didn't even know what city they were in. She began looking for landmarks to show her where they would be at.

They pulled up to the Times Union Center in Albany. Randy helped Elenore out and grabbed their bags. Quickly Randy glanced at his watch and was relieved to find out that he had time to get Elenore to her meeting. Not much time but enough. "We have to hurry a bit. You meet with Vince in ten." Randy offered his hand out to her.

Elenore smiled and nodded, trying to make herself more presentable for her meeting with Vince. "Lead the way Randy."

Randy Led her down a few corridors before stopping outside a large black door. He turned and glanced at the sign that read "McMahon" in bold white letters with the WWE logo next to it. "You ready?" Elenore took a deep breath before nodding. Randy knocked on the door and inside Vince invited her in. Before Randy swung the door open he took a deep breath himself. "Just head to you locker room after. I'll come get you soon. Just ask Vince for directions when you're done. Good luck." He said in Rush of words before opening the door for her.  
>"Randy this must be Elenore. Come In you two." Vince said warmly.<br>"I wish I could but I have Evolution stuff. See ya later Vince." Randy said with a smile and closing the door after Elenore took a seat.

Elenore wished that Randy had stayed. Sitting alone in front of Vince Mcmahon was proving to be a bit frightening to say the least. She smiled warmly as she looked over his desk slightly, seeing a bunch of business stuff.

"Morning." She said softly, deciding to speak first.

"Good Morning." Vince said shuffling a few papers around. "I need you to fill out this form quick. It just is a basic work application. "He handed her a clip board and pen.  
>Meanwhile Randy walked down the hall and tossed his bag into the evolution Locker room. He then walked down the hall to the production set. "I was about to question you showing up." Ric said.<br>"You should have been here a hour ago!" Paul shot sharply in Randy's direction.  
>"I just got off a plane Paul." Randy said calmly. "I don't have much time. I have places to be."<br>"Bullshit you do. You'll stay right here till I tell you to leave." Paul grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt. Randy started to see twinges of red and closed his eyes before opening them again. 'Don't do it Randy.'

Elenore quickly filled everything out to the tee. She looked over everything twice once she was finished before handing it back to Mr. Mcmahon with a soft smile. Although in the back of her mind she hoped Randy was okay, especially with looked over everything and made sure she filled out the form before looking up at the pretty little brunette.

"I am giving you a bit of a choice here in the WWE. You can A, start working as a stage hand assistant doing make up and getting towels drinks, that sort of thing and start tonight" Vince Paused. " Or B, start as an interviewer and work up to a Diva much like Maria is doing now." "You'll start training with a Diva and Superstar next week if you choose that, It's your choice." He said with a smile.

Back in the Evolution locker room, things were getting heated as Orton and Paul were face to face.

"I suggest you remove your hands." Randy said slowly trying to keep his cool. "Or what Orton?" Paul growled getting more in his face. Randy clenched his jaw a few times before adverting his eyes from The Game. "That's what I thought." He said satisfied before shoving Randy a bit. Not enough to make the third generation superstar stumble but enough to piss him off more. Paul turned away from Randy to walk off, its was when he turned again to bark orders that Randy swung at him. Paul caught his fist and chuckled before shaking his head and slapping Randy across the face. "Straighten up Orton or you'll be sorry." Paul said while he watched Randy rub his cheek and glare. "Get to work with Stacy and Dave, once you finish that you can go back to your little whore." Paul this time walked off into the Evolution locker room.

Elenore sat there and thought for a bit. It was a big decision to make, she could either be behind the scenes or become a star in the scene of the WWE. She smiled at Vince. "If it's okay I think an interviewer would be fun." she stated lightly, but then something came to her mind. "But if you don't mind, could you maybe keep Paul Levesque away from me?" she asked, "See, I've met him once before and he wasn't very . . . professional."

"Sure." Vince said. He pulled out a contract and set it in front of her. "Feel free to read it over. Any questions ask. Just sign on the bottom next to my name." Vince slid it across the desk and smiled.  
>"Randy?" A small voice said from behind. He turned and saw Stacy. "Are we doing this or what?" She said sweetly with a cute dimpled smile.<br>"Yeah, C'mon." He held his hand out to her and walked to the set where Maria was reading over a script. She didn't like the looks of it. Not one bit. Creative un-intentionally crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed.  
>"You guys ready?" A nasally sounding stage hand said.<br>Randy, Dave and Stacy were reading over the script and nodded.  
>"Places!" the Director called. Everyone rushed around. Randy and Dave began fake chit chat. Stacy and Maria stood off to the side. Ria had the mic and Stacy was getting last bits of make up on.<p>

She smiled and took the contract and read it over twice, making sure she didn't miss anything before she signed it. She then handed it back to Vince with a sweet smile. "Thank you for letting me work here, it truly is an honor and I am happy to be here." she said with a smile. She hoped that Vince would be true to his word about Paul, she didn't want any trouble with him.

"Glad to have you join the family. You're done here for now. I'll have your trainers notify you on Friday. Have a nice day." Vince said with a warm smile. He was glad to add to the roster, and even more glad to get Maria into the ring now.  
>"And that's a wrap." The director called. Randy on the other hand was pulled off set by Stacy and swung around till his back was against the wall. Stacy was busy kissing at his neck now and Randy was trying to regain his thoughts. Once he did he covered up Stacy's mouth with his hand.<br>"Enough." He panted.  
>"Randy." She whined pushing out her lower lip. 'Resist Randy.' his mind screamed. From the side lines Maria just watched in horror. Nat would want to hear about this later on, Maria didn't know if the lady thriller had found the right girl as Nat had said cause at the moment he was looking like a huge whore sucking face with the slut of the roster. Quickly she texted Nat to meet her at the production set.<br>"Stace I can't" Randy said.  
>"Please." "You know how much fun we have had." Stacy said caressing his cheek, then to the back of his neck. "Please just once more." She spoke softly and tangled her fingers in his hair causing Randy to hold back a moan. She knew all of his little buttons that made his knees weak.<p>

"Ran-" Stacy started but his animalistic side kicked in and his lips crashed down on hers. When he pulled away he saw a shocked Nat and Maria staring at him.  
>'Shit Shit Shit Shit' his mind freaked and he un-tangled himself from Stacey. His hands removed themselves from her ass and the back of her bra. A unsatisfied Stacy stamped off to find some other guy to satisfy her.<p>

Jade smiled and shook Vince's hand. "Well, now I need to meet up with Randy, um . . . could you point me in the right direction, I mean without me running into anyone unclothed?" she asked, cutting up with her boss just a tad. She hoped to be his friend as well as an employee.

"I'm not sure where Orton would be at the moment but I can point you in Maria's direction. She should know where he is." Vince got up and walked Elenore to the door and opened it. "Go down the hall and take the first left continue till you see a bunch of cameras. Maria will be around there. Have a nice day." Vince said smiling.  
>Randy rushed over to Nat and Ria. "You ass!" Nat said shoving him. "You are hurting Elenore and I won't stand for it." "You may be the big hot shot around here but I refuse to let you play with hearts." "Have fun with your little slut Stacy." Nat said before she was cut off.<br>"Nat shut up." Randy said calmly not trying to be rude. "It was heat of the moment and Elenore won't know if you don't tell." Randy glanced at the deer-like red head. "That goes for you too butter cup." Randy said Before walking off. He had to go find Adam and talk this over with someone, then find the warm up room and beat up a punching bag.


	8. A little more Drama

**Sorry for the dely in updates, I had to order a new charger for my laptop. my pup got my other one. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Nat spotted Elenore coming down the hall and knew what she had to do. "C'mon Ria." She said walking to meet up. Maria wasn't sure about this knowing that Randy had dirt on her and could easily ruin things for her and Phil. She quickly sighed and caught up with Nat and tried to keep a smile on her face.

Elenore smiled wide when she saw Nat and who must have been Maria. She waved at them and started to almost run up to them. She noticed that the girls were tensed up about something. Had something happened to Randy? Was he hurt? She furrowed her eyebrows a tad.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Maria spoke before Nat could. "Yeah fine, we are just a bit stunned from Evolution's presence a few minutes ago." Maria said shooting at look at Nat who sighed. "Wanna go shopping with us? Randy just went with Evolution to do stuff."  
>"They treat him like a dog." Nat muttered under her breath. She wanted to rephrase that but decided not to. "You should come with us." Nat smiled.<p>

"Well, I'm in the mood to celebrate, so I'll join ya, your looking at the newest member of the WWE." she said elatedly. She had heard what Nat said about Evolution and wanted to say that she agreed, but didn't know if she should say so or not.

She was happy and wanted to stay that way.

"Eee!" Maria said shaking with joy and grabbed the other girl's hands. She was happy to have another shopping buddy. If she loved anything more than Phil it was shopping. "Welcome to the Family."  
>"I second that And relax Ria." Nat said. "You're all done here right Ria?"<br>"Yeah um" She spotted Phil and excused herself to go give him a quick kiss and told him good luck in his match then told him she had a surprise tonight for him. Punk gave a sweet little smirk and told her he'd be ready and Ria came back over to her girls. "Sorry." She giggled. "Let's go."  
>Meanwhile Randy had gotten to Adam's locker room and sighed loudly.<p>

"Adam let me in." Randy pounded on his locker room. Adam didn't bother arguing and kindly asked Amy to come back later. She kissed him one last time before the red head beauty passed by Randy as he entered.  
>"What's up?" Adam asked.<br>"I messed up." Randy said walking over to the mini fridge. "Got any beer?" Randy just wanted to relieve his mind and well a few beers was his escape.  
>"Not here. Explain please." Adam stated, crossing his arms over his chest, facing Randy.<br>"I made out with Stacy." Randy began pacing.  
>"And that is bad how?" Adam asked.<br>"Elenore!" Randy snaps flinging his arms up as he paced.  
>"Oh." Adam admitted he kinda forgot she was getting a job in the WWE. "Stop pacing you're making me sick." Adam ordered.<p>

Elenore laughed and let them lead the way outside and into a black suv. "Well, where should we shop first?" she asked lightly. She still wondered what was going on with Randy, she felt that they weren't telling her something. She relaxed and began to enjoy the first real girl time that she was having, trying to put Randy in the back of her mind, but she really was wanting to start asking questions.

"Yeah oh is right." Randy sat down on the floor. "Adam if she finds out from Nat I'll-" Randy jumped as he got a text from Nat.

**Text from Nat:**'I'm covering your ass right now. If I catch you again everything is loose and I'm telling her. Watch it Orton.' was all the text said.

"Great." He mumbled "Want to go drink?" Randy asked Adam.  
>Adam sighed knowing this is what Randy needed. "Yeah just let me get my things together and tell Amy."<br>"She's not going with us." Randy said.  
>"You two need to let that whole fling thing go." "You'd get along fine if it wasn't for that." Adam said, Randy just glared. "Okay she won't go."<br>"Lets go to the mall. I hear it's great." Ria said driving. "So Elenore what's your job?"  
>Nat slid her phone into the center cup holder and waited for Randy to reply. She was still furious but hid it easily. Ria on the other hand was a buzzing nervous person and just kept talking or moving. Nat sighed that was Ria's only flaw. She couldn't hide things easily.<p>

Elenore smiled, looking between Nat and Maria.

"Well, I do love any mall, and I'm going to be an interviewer and then move onto being a diva." she stated lightly. She was becoming more worried inside now, watching the nervousness of Maria. It seemed they were hiding something from her. She got out her phone, faking hearing it buzz. "Text." she said lightly with a smile, she then texted Randy.  
><strong>Text to Randy:<strong> Are you okay? Are you hurt, Nat and Maria are acting a bit strange. I know that they saw you last. It makes me worry.

Randy sighed and dropped his phone in the cup holder in the center of the jeep. He wasn't driving but he didn't want to think. He wanted to drink and babble till he passed out and slept soundlessly. He didn't even read her text. It wasn't that he didn't care he just wanted a break.

At the mall Elenore was glued to her phone. The girls seemed more relaxed once they started shopping, but she still wondered. She sighed quietly as she looked through some spring dresses. She checked her phone again, hoping he'd answered only to find nothing. It was making her worry even more.

An hour into arriving at the bar Randy was pretty swishy feeling and Adam was only on his third beer. Randy was busy slurring and babbling away about life.

"You know I really messed a lot up." Randy said getting serious and taking another long drink. "Like Like with ah that whore, Sam." "I still can't figure out what she saw in that Hardy." Randy said. Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head. Randy didn't even have the right guy in his head. Sam didn't even know Matt or Jeff.

"Thanks for letting me go to the mall with you guys." Elenore said with a smile around that same time. She turned and unlocked the hotel room door to find no Randy. She was really getting worried. She decided to call him. She got out her phone and dialed.

"Uhhma Hi?" Randy stammered. He was just leaving the bar. Adam and John carried him practically to the car. John had showed up a little while ago with Mickie and Kelly to just hang out, seeing Randy cocked he knew something was up.

"I've been worried sick Randall." She stated, not caring that she'd just called him by his full name. She sat on the bed, looking out of the window. "Where are you... you sound odd."

"Don't yell at me woman. I am in Paris." Randy said.

"Randy? Wh-What is that oh dear lord." Adam grabbed the phone from Randy, Randy made a failure attempt at grabbing it back and only fell forward into the seat. Adam told the taxi driver which hotel to take them to and began talking with Elenore. "Hey Elenore Randy is drunk if you want to deal with him I'll bring him to you if not John and I will keep him for the night." Adam said not knowing how well she would deal with Randy. He would be moody and flip from happy to furious in a spilt moment. Adam may not know Elenore well but if Randy hurt her he'd be upset and Randy would go insane too.

Elenore let out a deep breath. "Well, Adam, I've dealt with a few drunks where I worked so you can send him to me." She stated, laying back on the bed. She still wondered about the girls earlier and why Randy would up and get drunk. "If I have a problem I can get you, right?" She asked.

Adam sighed, "Uhm Yeah. I'll be right down the hall, Just be careful. Randy isn't the average drunk. He can go from sad to happy to furious quicker than you can blink." Adam warned her glancing over at a mumbling Randy. "I mean it too, I'm taking Randy's keys too so he can't go driving either." "Tell him to get them in the morning." Adam added in.

"All right, and thanks for trusting me with him." She replied, sitting up. "I'll drunk proof the room really quick, I don't want puke everywhere." She began getting trash bins and putting them in various areas. "Umm hey Adam, Maria and Nat have been acting a bit odd today, would you know why?"

"He-Uh. I think its better you talk to him about it tomorrow." Adam said. "I'm bringing you him right now. See you in a bit." Adam said before hanging up and helping Randy out of the car.

Elenore let out a sigh. Everyone seemed to be acting weird today. She went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas before she brushed her hair. She then called room service for some extra towels just incase she'd need them, some sweet snacks to munch on, and some bread for Randy, to soak up some of the alcohol. She sat on the bed and waited.

Adam knocked on the door and Elenore let him in. "He's just about asleep so I guess you can just let him sleep it off. Don't be surprised if he doesn't remember anything about tonight. " Adam said getting Randy on the bed. He had done this so many times before. "He probably won't throw up either. I think that's all you need to know about drunk Randy besides he is moody." Adam ran his hands through his blonde curls and sighed. "I'll be right down the hall." "Have a good night Elenore, take care of my boy." Adam smiled and winked as he joked. He wasn't flirting, just being himself."I will, he's in safe hands." Elenore said with a smile as she walked Adam to the door and saw him out before locking it back.

She sighed as she looked at Randy and walked over to him. "Well, let's get you ready for bed." she spoke softly. She removed his shoes and socks, and helped him take off his shirt. She didn't know wether or not to help him out of his jeans. She stared at him a bit puzzled. She sighed and shook her head decided to watch tv with the volume really low until she knew he was asleep, leaving him in his jeans.

Randy couldn't tell where he is or who he was But all he knew was he wanted to sleep. He rolled over and curled into a small ball before mumbling something and drifting off.

Yawning, Elenore got in bed and covered up. She turned off the tv and fell asleep.

Waking up with a pounding headache and nausea. Carefully he slid out of bed leaving Elenore sleeping peacefully next to him. Randy grabbed a bottle of water and went out onto the balcony. He sat down with the bottle of water and fell asleep again while watching the sunrise.

Waking up alone startled Elenore, she shot up from bed only to see him dozing on the balcony. She smiled, shaking her head. She got up and walked over to him. Watching him sleep and so relaxed made her happy. She dared to run her hand slowly through his hair. Randy stirred awake and smiled seeing a hand dart away and blush rush to her cheeks. Randy tried to speak only to make a raspy sound. His throat was dry, taking a drink of his water he began to speak again.

"Morning." He stretched and thought about last night. Last thing he remembered was laughing with Adam at the bar.

"Morning Randy." She said softly, stepping back a little to give him some space. "Adam brought you here last night, you were pretty gone."

"Oh. Uh. Ugh." Was all Randy could say. "Can I go talk to Adam and then we can talk? I just don't remember much and Adam is pretty level headed." Randy had to get a few things straight before Elenore asked any questions. He didn't want to seem to be abandoning her already but he had to know the facts.

"Um, yeah, sure if you want to." She replied softly. "I was gonna take a bath anyway." She smiled, moving out of his way, letting him do what he wanted.

"I'll be back." He stepped inside and turned quickly to say more, only to have Elenore crash into him. They tumbled to the floor with Elenore ontop of him. There wasn't more than anything that he wanted to kiss her right then and there.

Elenore was blushing beet red and her breath was a little rough as she tried to sit up some, her hands on his chest, her eyes on his.  
>"Um-I-I should go." Randy said helping her up. She nodded and he let out the breath he was holding before slipping on his tee and leaving the room.<p>

Elenore let out a loud sigh and fell back onto the bed. 'Why couldn't I do anything?' She thought to herself staring up at the ceiling. It was a few minutes before she decided to sit up and walk into the bathroom. She left the door slightly cracked, and lit some candles before filling the tub and undressing. She smiled to herself as she sank into the tub, closing her eyes. She couldn't get him out of her head, 'randy' she thought to herself.

"So thats it?" Randy said quietly after Adam told him that he just drank and mumbled about kissing Stacy behind Elenore whom he wasn't even dating. He also tossed Randy his jeep keys in the process.

"Pretty much. I told her to ask you about everything today so be ready." Adam said softly. Amy was sleeping still while the boys talked quietly on the balcony.

Elenore let her eyes close as she let the hot water and candles relax her. She still was wondering about the day before though. Thinking she heard something, she looked out of the crack in the bathroom door, seeing nothing, she calmed back down.

Randy left and headed back to his room and crept in. "I'm back." He said so he didn't startle her and walked over to the coffee maker. He really needed the caffeine now or else he'd be busting out a cancer stick. That was how he dealt with his nerves. Caffeine, drinking or smoking, whichever was available. To keep his mind off things he went out onto the balcony and did his yoga like poses. Things that strengthened the muscles and calmed him down, exercises he learned while training at the WWE's training center. Simple warm ups.

Elenore smiled when she heard his voice, part of her wished he'd walk in to be startled by her but she put that in the back of her mind. She got out of the tub and dried off with a towel, the bottom of her hair wet from being in a bun. She wrapped up in a towel and walked out into the room, not thinking of Randy being there. She was being bold, wanting to see what he would do.  
>"Hi Randy." She said lightly as she took the pin from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders, "Talk with Adam go okay?"<p>

"Mhmm." He said turning and crossing his right ankle over his left and bending over. "Any questions you may have I should be able to answer now." He said letting out a deep breath and standing up. As he stood he took in a deep breath, seeing her in just a towel.

She smiled and sat on the bed, brushing her hand through her hair, smelling the lilac scent from the bathwater. "Well, Maria and Nat acted odd yesterday." She started, looking over at him.

Randy sighed and walked into the room sliding the door shut. He poured himself coffee and made it black. He turned and leaned against the dresser.

"Yeah about that. Its complicated really and we should really talk about it too just don't" He paused trying to find the right words. "don't take anything the wrong way, I'm going to be honest as I can and I hope you can be too." He said. He took a sip of his coffee to calm his nerves.

Elenore nodded, "Sure Randy." She spoke softly as she tightened the towel around herself. She saw that he looked nervous and became a little wary of the situation.  
>"During the taping for RAW Stacy and I had a kiss and well after a few re-takes to get it just right for the director things got heated up." Randy judged her reaction. "Nat and Maria saw. I got a bit caught up in the moment and when I realized what was happening I carefully pushed her away walked off to find Adam, where we went drinking till I was oblivious." Randy ended drinking more of the scorching hot coffee. He inhaled deeply before exhaling and blowing his cheeks out a bit.<p>

Elenore didn't know quite what to say about it all. "Well... um, I know were not dating but I do care for you." She said softly to him. "Don't burn yourself." She spoke, getting up and taking the cup from him. "You don't have to be nervous."

"I know and give me that back." Randy demanded childishly. "You do know that we have just met so dating right away would be a bit too quick and could get complicated right?" "Stace and I have been an on and off thing that is currently off due to evolution but you do know that I can date right?" Randy said it all without thinking as he stared at his feet. He just was saying everything on his mind and hoped to god she knew what he was saying and understood it.

She put his coffee down on a side table and smiled softly as she slowly lifted his chin with her fingertips so she could see his beautiful blue eyes. "Meaning even though it would be too fast for normal couples you want to date?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Not exactly. What I mean is I've known you three days, that doesn't give any dating rights yet." he tagged on. "Plus I'm not up to dating anyway, I'm young and twenty one." He brushed her damp hair off her shoulder and ran his hand up her arm till he interlaced their fingers and brought her hand away from her face." I just wanna have a bit fun before I start settling down, y'know what I'm saying?" He softly smiled.

She nodded lightly as she slowly let the grip from his hand loosen and fall. "Well, I'm going to go and get dressed." She spoke softly, turning and grabbing her bag before entering the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sighed, leaning against the door. She knew he wouldn't have those feelings for her. She should just be thankful for the new job and friends he helped her get.

Feeling like a total tool Randy sighed and ran a hand over his face. He saw how hurt she looked even if she tried to hide it, Randy didn't mean to make that happen but how else do you tell a beautiful girl that you messed up, got drunk over her, and can't understand how you yourself is feeling. Randy changed quick into mesh shorts and a t-shirt. He checked his phone and wanted to chuck it across the wall when he saw whom was Elenore's trainers. 'shoot me please' he thought before not thinking and slamming his fist into a wall where a loud crack was heard. "Gah!" He winced and cradled the hand close to his body. 'Boy you are dumb aren't you' his smartass voice said. He ignored it and tried to bend his wrist, it was fine, next moving fingers. Thats when he noticed the already swelling ring finger knuckle of his right hand. 'great' he busted it likely or sprained it.

Jumping at the sound and running out of the bathroom wearing shorts and a tank top. "Randy!" She yelled, walking over to him. She may have been a bit upset but to her it looked like he was worse off than she was. Checking his hand she sighed loudly. She could slap him. "This could put you out for a couple days you idiot." She mumbled. She really was getting annoyed of his temper but she couldn't figure out in her head why he hit the stupid wall anyway.

"Im fine." He took his hand away from her and ignored the idiot remark. "I've competed with worse." He got up. "I'll just go visit the Emergency Crew." "Im sure its not broken." 'After that snap? Doubtful Orton' He was trying not to flip over her calling him an idiot.

She shook her head. 'Fine, be stubborn' she thought. She turned and grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go out to the pool deck. " she stated simply, and left him in the room alone.

He got up as well and walked right up behind her. "I'll be with the emergency crew." He said and they stepped out into the hall before going their separate ways.

When Elenore got to the pool she sat in a far off corner and looked through her phone. She checked her mail, played a couple games to pass the time. She wondered what would happen now, should she get a room on her own? She didn't want to keep arguing with him and stay disappointed. She decided to text Nat.  
><strong>Text to Nat<strong>: Hey, whats up?

"Its just a sprain Mister Orton. You are free to compete but make sure you wrap it and protect it."The emergency crew member said. Randy nodded and grabbed a roll of pre wrap. "Good luck out there tonight." "Thanks." Randy headed back to his hotel room to get his duffle bag and then head to the hotel gym.

Nat pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly replied to Elenore.

**Text to Elenore:** Oh just packing bags up for my flight out of here after RAW. You?

Elenore hear her phone beep, so she picked it up and replied back while did her best to relax.  
><strong>Text to Nat<strong>: Randy told me about yesterday. He confused me by saying what he said. We ended up arguing a little and he hit a wall.

Nat sighed. **Text to Elenore**: Where are you? I'll come talk with you.


	9. Maybe there is someone

Randy was busy sparring in the ring with John when he got a call from Vince.

"Orton!"

"Yeah?" Randy panted.

"You and Stacy need to start training Elenore." He said.

Randy resisted the urge to hang up. He had hit that blasted wall over a text about this, he didn't need a call too. "Can you change me or Stacy to someone else?" Randy asked. Hopeful only to be shut down by Vince.

"Start today." Vince said. "Get her to Maria at 6:30 for a joint interview with The Hardy boys. Goodbye Orton." The line went dead. Randy leaned on the ropes of the make shift ring and slumped his head.

Elenore heard her phone beeb again, sitting beside her, so she answered back.**Text to Nat**: I'm at the pool.

Nat hurried down to the pool and spotted Elenore dipping her feet in. Nat sat down beside her and smiled. "Okay what happened?"

Randy told John he had to go find Elenore to get her ready for tonight and he'd stop by later at his hotel room and hangout for a bit. John agreed and shirtless, sweaty and grumpy Randy headed to the pool.

"Well, he told me about Stacy and him, which wasn't too big of a deal, I mean were not dating." She started, "Then I asked him if he did want to date and he said it wasn't on his agenda, it disappointed me and I went to change in the hotel bathroom." "Thats when he hit the wall in the hotel room." She finished, swishing her feet in the cool water.

"Ah. Well Randy never smashes his fist into the wall so maybe something happened." "Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Randy Alert." Nat said nodded toward Randy who spotted them from across the pool. "I'll be over here. Be calm." Nat said before getting up and sitting in a chair.

"Elenore come with me, Vince wants us to start ring prep." "You have an interview tonight too." Randy said blankly.

Elenore sat there a moment before getting up and following Randy as he walked ahead of her to the gym.

Randy had already told Stacy they were going to do an hour session until 6. Stacy was busy stretching when Randy walked in with a brunet she figured was Elenore. She quickly stood up and held out a hand. "Hi I'm Stacy." She smiled.

Elenore blinked and shook her hand. Vince did tell her that she would get trainers. 'Oh dear... this ought to be fun, no reason not to make Randy suffer though' she thought. "Elenore." She said kindly.

Randy began to wonder how many times he'd have to separate these two by the time the hour was up.

"Elenore go get a bottle of water." Randy pulled out his wallet and handed her two dollars. "Grab me one too please." She nodded and headed to the water machine across the gym room. That's when he turned and faced Stacy. "Stacy she isn't happy about what happened last night." Stacy just glared clearly offended by something. "Be nice." Randy warned just as Elenore returned. "Stace get ring warm ups ready. I'm going to show Elenore a few stretches and warm ups." Randy said.

Stacy nodded and briskly brushed past Elenore with a nudge to the shoulder. Randy rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Great, Vince, just great' He thought before plastering a serious face on his head and looked up. "Ready?" he asked.

Elenore gave Stacy a look before she turned to Randy. "Sure, and so you know, I am limber, I rode horses when I was younger." She smiled at him as she did what he told her to, even some things he didn't. One of those being a back bend from standing, her tank rising up to show her toned stomach.

"I see this. But there is more than just being limber." "You need endurance too, that training starts tomorrow for now just stretch out." Randy said.

They both did various movements, Randy found himself being hands on, adjusting and asking her if she felt the "burn" in her muscles. After stretching he had her do ten crunches and twenty push ups. He on the other hand got fifty crunches in, much less than what he usually did and skipped the push ups.  
>"Stacy you all ready?" He asked walking up and leaning on the mat, looking up at her as she bounced off a rope and stopped.<br>"Yep."  
>"Okay do the basic warm up." Randy said. The basic was much what John Cena did before matches. He would run from one side to the other bounce off the rope and run across then bounce again before stopping. "Only add a cart wheel or something." "Elenore once she does this you'll be doing three of them." He glanced at her. She was leaning on the mat too. Randy climbed up the steps and sat on the ring post and directed.<p>

Elenore watched Stacy do rope runs. She knew it would take a lot of work to be like her but she wanted to be more than her, wash that look off her face that she kept sending her.

"I'm ready when you want me Randy." She said with a smile.

"If you're ready climb in." Randy thought a moment. "Stacy climb out." Stacy looked at him with her mouth hung open. Almost in disgust but more like he just ruined some plan she had.

"But-" she plead sticking her lower lip out and batting her eyelashes as Elenore climbed in.

"Out." He said and she scowled as she dropped to the mat and rolled out.

Elenore climbed into the ring and stood there a moment taking it in. She took a deep breath before she started running, hitting the rope, leaning all of her weight into it, her shoes hitting the mat as she thundered to the other side and back again.

"Very good." "Now add in some of your limberness, show off a bit." "Being a superstar means you have to add a little flare to your style." "I have my mat pounding for example." Randy said. He was proud how quickly she caught on but she still was fresh clay that he would have to shape into a beautiful masterpiece of art. Art form of physical form though, blood sweat and tears.

Elenore smirked as she slowed just a tad as she leaned into the left rope and ran straight coming off of it before turning and jumping up, completing a perfect round off. "How's that?" She asked sweetly.

Stacy was annoyed. No that was an understatement. It was clear Randy liked this new girl but he was Stacy's not hers. "You could have done better." Stacy remarked.  
>"Stacy." Randy said in a warning tone. She just rolled her eyes and idlely doodled with her fingertip on the mat.<br>"That was nice." Randy said. "Not bad for a beginner at all." Randy climbed off the ring post. "Lets work on a few holds, show me your starting stance." He put his hands up about head hight and shoulder width apart. He spread his legs a bit and became nimble on his toes just slightly with knees bent. His right foot further back than the other, then he relaxed. "Like that but don't relax like I did." He laughed softly.

Elenore smiled, ignoring Stacy all together. She put herself almost in a running stance, poised to go in any direction she should choose. She used her unique stare that she used on people she was pissed off at, her eyes alight with fire.

"Good." Randy walked around her in a circle and placed his hands on her shoulders that were slumped forward a bit too much for his liking."Keep your shoulders back." He said before removing his hands."Besides that you are pretty good." He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "We'll do holds tomorrow, head upstairs and get yourself ready to leave at 6:30." "I'll meet you at the arena, the Taxis know where the arena is." Randy said rolling out of the ring. Stacy took this as her cue to leave and pranced off shaking her hips a bit knowing Randy would notice her departure. Surely he did.

Elenore stood in the ring and sighed. She rolled from the ring and headed back to the room for a quick clean up a change of clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, liking her make-up and low cut top for the night, then walked out to the waiting taxi. While in the taxi she texted Nat.  
><strong>Text to Nat<strong>: Stacy and randy are my trainers... Stacy is no fun, shes a bitch

Nat laughed at the text and replied. **Text to Elenore:** Try world class slut and you've got the right idea

Randy was beginning his prep for the night. Walking to the trainers room to be stretched out. His shoulders were the main focus of his prep though. "Can you guys stretch me out?" He asked laying down on a table. "Yep." The worker got right to work on him.

Walking around Elenore explored, she found catering and got her a bottle of water and some apple slices before sitting at a table. She felt quite alone after everything that had happened with Randy. She hoped maybe he would change his mind.

John walked into the catering area ready to be first out to diss on Kurt Angle. He had his rap all set up and ready to go. Scanning the area he spotted Elenore all alone. Slowly after grabbing a cup full of peach slices he walked over and sat across from her. He smoothed out his jersey and turned his hat around and took off the chain and padlock.

"What's up? Didn't expect you to be sitting alone." He said.

Randy walked back to his locker room, okay it wasn't a walk he did lunges and fast walked most of the way. He was all stretched out and ready to go. Sighing he opened up his locker room and noticed the slight stubble he had in the large wall mirror. He'd have to shave he thought.

"Well, Nat's busy and Randy is in a mood." She stated, biting an apple and swallowing before smiling at him. She liked John's company, he was a nice guy and she needed the company of friends.

"I saw that last night." John said. "Well I have to go to the gorrilla now and talk to the stage crew about my match. If you'd like you can come unless you have something to do." John said.

Randy sighed and wandered around the arena in bright red trunks and a 'Legend killer' shirt. He was tired and just wanted to relax. Maybe he'd go chill in the hot tub back at the hotel.

"Orton. Forget your duties?" He rolled his eyes at the sound of Paul's voice and Ric's laugh. He turned and faced them. "You've been missing."

"I've been busy." Randy replied.

"Really?" She asked, feeling imbarresed, but she liked that he was being kind about it. "I don't have anything to do so if you don't mind I'll join you." She said with a smile, unknowing about Randy.

John nodded with a smile and led her to the gorrilla. "So I'm guessing you have scored a job or something?" John asked messing with the lock around his neck. "Anyone ever tell you you're short by the way?" He joked.

"Right well tonight we are celebrating." Paul said with a smirk. "Celebrating your victories, we're holding a bash for the greatest world heavyweight champion ever." Ric said. Dave just stood in the back smiling, the whipped dog look was wiped off his face.

Maria ran through the halls looking for a missing and late Elenore. They had an interview in two minutes, giving up she ran back to the set, fixed herself and waited with the Hardy's for the signal to start from the director.

"Oh, shit... I have an interview to do today, John, I have know idea where Maria is... and I know I'm short, yes." She said all in one breath. She was going to be late for her first real night on the job. She looked at John. "Help?" She asked.

"Down the hall" He turned her the same time as he turned. "Take the first right and you should be to the set." "Take off your heels and run, they'll postpone it and fix any smudges so you can get yourself set up." He said letting her use him as a balancing pole to stand on one foot and slip a heel off then the other. He got curious and honestly a bit flirtatious and flexed under her hand wondering if she'd notice. She quickly thanked him and began a quick little movement. "Oh Elenore." She turned. "See ya around shorty." He winked and turned around heading to the gorrilla. 'If Randy isn't going to take a chance with her, I will.' John thought smiling. In his eyes it was Randy's loss, he's lost great girls before and with his "lady thriller" attitude he was bound loose more.

Turning the corner, Elenore was all smiles, she knew John was flirting with her and she liked it. John was cute after all. "Maria!" She called when she spotted her. "I'm so sorry, I got lost, John helped me out."

"Its okay. We all make mistakes." "Leave it to John though to pull through and help someone. He's such a teddy bear and-"  
>"Maria get her the script we are on in five." The director interrupted her rambles. Taking a deep breath the announcer turned diva settled herself and held out the script.<br>"We don't have to ask them everything but we do have to talk about their tag team championship match coming up Sunday against Edge and Christian." "So ask what you will and be ready for anything, Matt is a sweetheart and Jeff is just brotherly." Maria said thinking that she told her everything.  
>Randy stood up from sitting in a chair at the gorrilla. He was up after John's rap diss on Kurt. It was about time he git a bit of respect from Paul and the whole Evolution team for once. Randy felt pretty giddy, maybe smug but defiantly high on the horse. John was the only other superstar around but he was waiting just behind the curtin.<br>Closing his eyes Randy entered his zone. He was ready for anything and wanted to be praised for once. Shown respect, that's all he wanted for once in his life.

Elenore nodded as she took a deep breath before looking over a piece of paper and then putting it on a table. She was ready to get herself known in this business. She smiled as the director pointed to Maria to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome with me at this time Elenore, our newest interviewer and face in the WWE, and The Hardy Boys Matt and Jeff." Maria smiled as the camera panned out showing the four. "How are you two?"  
>"We are doing pretty good." Jeff said and Matt nodded with a smile. Maria handed the mic to Elenore and urged her to ask her question. She smiled to reassure her and the Hardy's knew she was new so they smiled as well.<p>

Randy barely watched the screen but knew Elenore was on it. He was ready to go and jumped with a jump rope.  
>"Orton here is a suit for you." A stage hand came up to him. "Paul said wear it." Randy rolled his eyes and thanked the stagehand. Great a heavy suit wasn't what Randy wanted. He slid the jacket on and buttoned it up along with the pants he slid on.<p>

Elenore smiled and thought from the top of her head. "Are you guys confident for your match? " she asked. She knew the Hardy's were well liked. She hoped Randy and John were watching. She needed the luck.

"Glad you asked that." Matt said. "Jeff and I" he gestured to his brother and himself. "Are very confident we can beat Edge and Christian." "We are going into this the champs and will end up coming out as the champs." Jeff added with a sweet small smile.

"Matt are you worried about your ex interrupting the match at all?" Maria said without thinking. She meant to ask that later. Matt stiffened up.

"I'm done here." He walked off and waited for his brother but paced with his head in his hands. Maria wanted to run off after him because she truly cared but she couldn't leave Elenore alone.

Elenore quickly thought. "Well, we will be looking forward to your match, Jeff, go help Matt out and we'll see you guys later." She said with a small smile. With that the director made the motion to quit as Elenore stood proudly. Happy of her quick cover.

"Very proud of your work. I hope working with you will run just as smoothly, lets try to show up a little earlier though." The director said before turning to the crew. "Thats a wrap." She spoke into a radio. "Send Cena on three." She quickly rushed off.  
>Jeff went to walk over to his brother but Maria politely told him she wanted to talk to him. Jeff nodded and headed back to his locker room after thanking Elenore for the quick interview. He wasn't much of a speaker really.<p>

Elenore sighed as she walked into an empty open room, watching the tv screen. She saw that Randy was on and it made her smile. She also wondered where John was at the moment.

"It's time for Celebration." Randy said and Evolution walked down with him as streamers shot off and confetti fell. Randy adjusted the title on his shoulder and waited for the guys.

She saw that he looked truly happy, unlike when she was with him backstage. She remembered back to their day together, he was happy then but she could see the unhappiness too that was their. She sat back in her chair and looked out into the hallway, watching people pass by. It was then that she saw John. She smiled and called, "John!"

John spun around and backed up a few steps before seeing Elenore in a chair. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Whats up little lady?" he asked sweetly

"Randy you deserve the best." "Put him on your shoulders Dave."Paul said. Randy thought it was kinda weird but went along with it anyway.

She smiled at him when he sat down. "Nothing much, came in here after the interview, which I think I aced." she stated matter of factly. She watched the TV, not liking how nice Hunter seemed to be. He wasn't that nice in person and especially not that nice on the show.

"Wish I could have saw it. I was busy prepping." John replied, leaning back in his chair.  
>"Everyone look at your new-"Randy started before being dropped over the ropes. Tumbling down to the mat Randy reacted in time to roll and sat up partly until he slammed into the wall.<br>"Failure!" Paul growled into the mic. "Hand over the title or you're outta here." He said to Randy. Randy looked shocked and shook his head. He wasn't going to hand it over. Quickly as Dave was exiting the ring Randy bolted. Dave was close behind.

"It's okay." she said with a smile. She liked John, he was sweet, kind, and not to mention good looking too. He made her smile. Looking at the tv, Elenore put her hand over her mouth. How could Paul be such a lowlife to someone. She knew that Randy was a very proud person and deserved a lot more that he was getting. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed aloud.

Randy was sprinting as fast as he could down the halls. Dave was yelling at him and a camera crew was trying to keep up with him. Using his smaller size than Dave he took a sharp turn and The Animal lost his balance giving Randy an advantage and enough space to go down a hallway and around another where he hid in a room.  
>John saw her concern and saw her go to stand up. He held his arm up and shook his head. "Let them sort it out." He said. "Randy's a big boy he can hold his own, catch up with him later and see how he is." John ducked down to look into her eyes and smiled. "He'll be okay shorty."<p>

She watched the footage on the screen. She knew a lot of it was staged, but she doubted that they told Randy this would happen to him. "Fine." she said softly as she slumped in the chair, letting her arms fall on their own accord. She knew one had ended up on John's knee, so she let it stay there.

Sighing softly John took a big risk and carefully turned her face towards his, just inches away from his own. "Smile, it suits you." he said softly, "No reason to be sad." "Do you see where you are?" He looked around. "Enjoy it and take risks." he judged her reaction before he let his hand trail down to her shoulder where he brushed her hair back and then pulled her a bit closer and slowly pecked her lips once, twice, three times before she responded fully. He then slowly pulled away. "Like I said." he said, almost in a whisper. "Take risks, enjoy your time here." He smiled and stood up. "Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" "I'm quite hungry."

**looks like we may have a love triangle brewing, please review!**


	10. So Confused

PLEASE REVIEW!

Being blown away was an understatement. She blushed a deep rose red but nodded to answer him. Currently she didn't have a voice and she'd forgotten what was on the tv screen. She stood up, feeling shaky, she couldn't believe that John had kissed her, but she did admit to herself in an instant, she enjoyed it and she could do it again and again . . . and again.

Glad she agreed to come along he slung his arm around her shoulders and walked with her down the halls. A few jaws dropped but a lot of people nodded or smiled with approval. He stopped at his locker room and led her inside. Grabbing his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder he gathered his thoughts. "Need to grab your things?" He wasn't sure if she brought any of her things.

She knew she had her purse in Randy's room. "Umm, my purse is in Randy's room, but I don't know if he's their or not." she stated. She let herself snuggle close to him. She liked him a lot already and his sweet short kisses had sealed the deal.

"Well your purse can sit there and chill, I've got you covered shorty." He smirked and led them out of the back exit of the arena to his black Mustang with lime green racing stripes. He loved this car, honestly did.

Randy left once the coast was clear and went to his locker room. He found it odd that Elenore wasn't around and he hadn't seen her. He decided Nat probably took her out somewhere to pick up her crummy mood after a stressful training session. Changing into comfy clothes and packing all of the bags, his and Elenore's he headed to the hotel to call it a night.

She nodded, sure that Randy would grab it and bring it back to the room. Seeing the Mustang made her light up, she loved the car, Mustangs were one of her favorites. She smiled wide and ran her hand down the side of it. "It's beautiful." she said lightly. Inside she hoped Randy was okay, she still worried about him. She made a quick mental not to text him a little later.  
>Randy crashed on the bed within ten minutes of his shower.<p>

Meanwhile John was strolling down a street with Elenore and making her laugh. He was joking around and using his on the fly rapping talent a little. John would admit he was showing off but he was having fun rapping and singing some songs he wanted to release later in the year.

Elenore smiled lightly as she felt feather light and weight free. She'd been stressed out but John seemed to make all of that dissappear. But Randy was still in the back of her mind. She excused herself to the bathroom in a small shop and she got out her phone to text him.

**Text to Randy**: Randy, are you okay? I know we've argued and all but I still worry about you. I'll be at the hotel room soon

Meanwhile back at the hotel room, Randy never got the message, he was too busy slumbering away to even hear his phone go off.

Elenore smiled as her and John stood outside her hotel room a couple hours later. His arms around her, her looking up at him. It was a sweet moment. All she was feeling was a bunch of butterflies as she leant back against the door.

"I had fun tonight." John said looking down at her. "What are you up to tomorrow besides training?" He asked. He really wanted to spend more time with thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I might go up to the pool and get in, relax before we leave on the plane tomorrow." She said softly, flirting slightly.

"Maybe I'll see you then." He smirked before pulling her in for a soft peck on the lips. John pulled away and began walking backwards down the hall. "Goodnight Shorty." He said making her smile a bit more before her turned and went around a corner.

Elenore leaned against the door for a moment before she turned and unlocked the door with her key card and walking in. She smiled lightly at Randy's sleeping form before she grabbed her pjs and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once her shower was finished she walked out, leaving her hair wet and climbed into bed beside Randy, drifting off in a peaceful sleep.

Randy glanced in the mirror at the large bruise that spanned across his back. Annoyed at his imperfection he slid on a shirt and mesh shorts. Hoping no one would find it weird he was working out in a tee and not stripping it off like Randy usually did.  
>He brushed his teeth and gargled before walking out into the main room and leaning slightly over Elenore who he had let sleep while he showered and got ready for the morning training session.<br>"Wake up." he said and she stretched out." You've got an hour, meet me downstairs in the gym." He said and she nodded.

Wincing when he turned sharply he hid it too his best ability and walked out of the room with his phone. Making a slow walk to the end of the hall he knocked on Stacy's door. Surprisingly she answered fully dressed in tight fitting shorts, her top spilled out enough cleavage and was short to show a toned stomach. All this kept enough attention and curiosity for any male in eyesight.  
>'Oh today shall be great' Randy thought and then thought more. What if Elenore shot back enough fire with skimpy clothes, that could get interesting.<br>"Good Morning." She said.

He nodded."Meet me downstairs at 7 its about an hour from now." Randy said.  
>"Do you want to come inside?" She said trailing fingers down his neck and chest. Randy took a really deep breath and stepped back.<br>"Just meet me downstairs." He walked away. First the tension with Stacy and Elenore in their first lesson then with Evolution, Stacy in general and now he had to train. Randy wasn't exactly a happy camper not to mention he hadn't seen anything of Adam or John. Oh and Dave was now his ex-friend. Yeah life was wonderful.  
>Randy started warming up and stretching his tense muscles all over his body once he got to the gym, not to mention his easily tore and easily dislocated shoulders.<p>

Elenore smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her shower had been relaxing and she was currently admiring the work of her hair, which was in a tight bun. She wore a tight shirt that showed just enough of her accents, but was loose enough to work out in. Her shorts matched with her shirt, short but comfortable. She smiled at herself and checked her phone. She wished she'd gotten John's number, she'd be texting him if she could.

Waiting patiently Randy sat on the edge of the ring. They had ten minutes until they showed up. Randy was done stretching out his body and quite bored. Randy rolled into the ring and stood up. He did ring runs and kept doing them over and over and over until a throat was cleared. He turned and saw the girls. Stacy standing like nothing mattered but herself and Elenore standing slightly away from Stacy and ignoring her as well. Not to mention she stepped up the game and wore tighter more flaunting clothes but not nearly as slutty as Stacy. Still Randy was attracted and felt sorry he'd been so crummy to her.

Elenore nodded towards Randy before turning to look at the door. She half hoped that John would show up. She still liked Randy, but she would show him what he was missing out on. She had gotten a bottle of water and was taking a drink of it, avoiding Stacy.

"What are we doing today?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Endurance mostly. Not so much the ring moves." Randy rolled out of the ring and stood near the girls.

"Well I don't need it." Stacy said.

"I saw you last week, you were out of breath so Stace you're staying." Randy half growled. He was just in a fowl mood and his back was killing him. He didn't want his damn shirt on but didn't want the girls to worry either.

"But-" Stacy started, but she was interrupted.

"Enough, Elenore think you are ready to jog for awhile on the tred?" Randy asked her.

She nodded in response, "I brought my ipod incase I would need it." She said with a small smile before walking over to the treadmill and getting on. She set her speed and began to run.

Randy nodded and turned to Stacy. He wanted her to get on the tred across the room to prevent any problems but of course she argued with him about it.

Meanwhile John walked into the gym and spotted an arguing Randy and Stacy but what caught his attention was the backside of a running brunette. Sneaking up behind her he grabbed her around the waist and scooped her up into his arms. She squealed and he sat down on a nearby bench with her in his lap.

"Good morning Shorty." He smirked causing his baby blues to sparkle. He flicked his eyes over to Randy but didn't focus long on the Lady Thriller before turning his attention back to the beauty in his arms.

"Morning . . . umm, I don't have a nickname for you yet." she said with a smile before hugging him tightly and daring to barely kiss him on the neck. Her eyes were alight, happy to see him. She knew that the treadmill had shut off since she got off, but she knew Randy would notice them soon. It kinda scared her to not know what he would do.

"Just do as I say please." Randy took a deep breath and winced.  
>"Fine. You okay?" Stacy asked. He nodded and turned seeing his friend with Elenore curled up close to his body. Adverting his eyes he clenched his jaw and went over to the weights and began lifting. It was best he didn't go over there in his current mood.<br>"You can call me whatever you wish." John smirked and saw Randy walk off. Seemed like Randy didn't really care, typical of him. "We better get you going though or else Randy will skin me alive." John joked standing her up.

Elenore glanced over at Randy. She'd hoped that he'd have some sort of reaction, but it made her seal it then that he didn't care about her like she thought he did. She would have to contact Vince about getting a different room, or maybe rooming with John. She smiled at John though despite her thoughts and got back on the treadmill.

"You gonna join me?" she asked lightly.

"Big man plus running on small treadmill doesn't mix well." He said leaning onto the front of the treadmill. Careful not to hit any controls. "I'll watch for awhile before I do squats and such."

Randy sighed and walked over to the two apparent love birds with his bag over his shoulder.

"Here's your room key and airport ticket. John can help you with that. See ya in New Jersey." Randy said setting the documents on the control panel and leaving. Stacy spotted him leaving and quickly followed after. They still had half an hour to 'train' Elenore, then again why train the competitor.

Elenore smiled and nodded at John but after what Randall did, it made her want to huddle in a corner and cry. How could he act so coldly. She stopped the treadmill and looked through the documents, trying her best not to sniffle in front of John. She felt sick to her stomach. She grabbed the nearest towel and wiped off her face and sat down on the nearest bench.

John noticed the sudden sadness after he glared a hole into Randy's back. He's defiantly would be having a word with him soo but for now he sat down next to Elenore.

"Hey chin up. Do you just want to ditch, grab some Chinese food or something and chill at my hotel room and then go to the pool?" John turned her face gently to face him, keeping her chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
>"Randy!" Stacy called from behind Randy. He just sighed and turned. "Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah fine." He mumbled then began walking away again.  
>She grabbed for the back of his shirt and brushing slightly against his bruise. Pain shot through Randy's body and he held back the urge to yell at her. "Go away Stacy." He said through clenched teeth.<br>"Randy." She whined.

He yanked free of her grab and walked away. Stacy gave up and went to grab her things from the gym and to leave for the pool. Maybe she'd find someone to have a little fun with before the plane left.

She nodded slowly at John. "Sure, it would make me feel better." she said softly as she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. She let herself sigh. He made her feel better and forget Randy to an extent.

John nodded and stood up. He helped her onto her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. He led her out of the gym and to his hotel room. He ordered them various Chinese food before hopping onto the bed next to her causing them both to bounce.

Elenore seemed oblivious by his move and she sighed. Sitting up on his elbow he gazed down at her.

"Oh Elenore." He said almost singing but his purpose was to get her attention. She had laid back onto the bed and was now looking up at him.

"hmmm?" she asked innocently. She very lightly smiled, she had a lot on her mind, but she was happy to have John with her.

"Turn that frown upside down." He said causing her to smile and he ran his thumb along her jaw bone before pulling away and adjusting his hat out of habit. "What's on your mind?" He asked resting his hand on her stomach, hoping he wasn't crossing any borders. John just wanted to let her know he was there.

She let her eyes shut at him touching her stomach, feeling goose-bumps rise where his skin met hers. opening her eyes back up, everything seemed to leave her mind. She slowly sat up and gently pecked him on the lips.

"Nothing now." she whispered.

"Good." He smiled and returned the kiss to her. John was happy, not that he wasn't before but he felt different. He was John, the big loving teddy bear and the thug of the WWE. But laying down with Elenore was just bliss and the Dr. of Thuganomics wasn't going to complain.

Randy hadn't seen Elenore return to their room but he hoped she wouldn't anyways. He was being cold but he could care less, hell he didn't care if she slept with the whole roster. 'Don't kid yourself Randy.' his head said. "Well I don't." He mumbled tossing his things into a pile at the end of the bed. He grabbed his title and gazed down at it. This was what mattered, being the youngest world heavyweight champion, not some girl who might not even make it far. He was a legend not a follower, he was Evolution not part of it.  
>Smirking he knew what he had to do. His phone lighting up caught his attention and he picked it up. It was Maria.<p>

**Text from Maria:** Hey at Friday's taping can I have an interview about Monday? Hope you're okay. Quite the nasty fall.

Randy sighed and texted back, he wasn't a big fan of interviews but if it helped him, yeah he'd do it.  
><strong>Text to Maria:<strong> Yeah Ill do it.

Elenore smiled into the kiss and slowly deepened it, moving one of her hands to the side of his face, the other removing his hat so she could feel the shortness of his hair. She was doing her best to get Randy out of her head and John was helping. She loved the feel of his soft lips on hers and it made her feel all tingly inside. Just as she was thinking of pulling his body to her, she heard her phone beep and sighed slowly, reluctantly pulling away to look at it. She saw that it was Nat.

**Text from Nat**: Hey, I haven't heard from you in a day or so, is everything okay?

She didn't know how to respond. Nat was her friend, and her heart was slowly being torn for two men. She quickly made a short answer.

**Text to Nat**: I'm ok, ditched Randy for training today, he's just being such an ass and now I'm hanging with John. We have a lot to discuss, I'm slowly getting into a bind here. oh and if you see Maria, tell her to text me to let me know if I have work tonight

Nat replied quickly, kinda shocked that she ditched Randy for John.  
><strong>Text to Elenore<strong>: Ria is my roomie so I'll ask once she's out of the shower and John? What a hunk haha. We need to talk asap.

Randy walked out of his room and bound for John's room. He had to find out what was going on between them and then he would calmly leave for the airport. 'Calmly? Right Orton.'  
>He knocked on John's door and waited.<p>

Hearing the knock on the door her face turned white, her instinct knowing that knock anywhere. She found herself holding her breath.

"John, maybe I should leave." she said softly, as she replied to Nat on her phone.

**Text to Nat:** I didn't mean for it to happen, there's a lot of confusion

John looked at her oddly. "Why? If you must just hide in the bathroom okay?" He said not wanting her to leave since well unless she planned on jumping four stories she wasn't going to be able to leave though the door.  
>Randy waited and knocked again hearing noises from inside. He was getting impatient and was starting to tap his foot on the floor.<p>

Elenore simply obliged and walked to the bathroom. "I hope everything turns out okay." she said simply before she shut the door and leaned against the wall. She hoped that they wouldn't fight, but she wondered what Randy was up to.

Randy was welcomed in and he sighed knowing Elenore was here by the fact her phone was on the stand. "Elenore just get out here." He said keeping his head level. She crept out and John stepped closer to her but slightly in front. He didn't want her hurt if Randy snapped. "I just want to know what's going on between you two before I leave." Randy stated.

John didn't know what to say since he hadn't actually asked her to be his girl and she hadn't exactly asked him either. He didn't want to not say anything and throw her under the bus but if he did say something he could mess it all up. He just stood there eyeing Randy as Randy eyed them.

"Well?" he questioned.

Nat scooped up her phone off the bed and kicked her suitcase over next to Maria's since she had just packed everything of their's up.

**Text to Elenor**e: Maria says you're free tonight unless you want to watch the taping of Randy's interview but let me know when you leave for the airport we'll sit next to each other and talk okay? :)

She hit send and waited for Ria to get out of the bathroom so she could shower and do her hair and makeup. She was still in her pj's and it was almost noon. 'I'm so lazy.' she thought to herself and smiled. A few more days and she would be home for the weekend to visit her new and old family.

Tears were threatening to show in Elenore's eyes. She didn't know what to do or say.

"Randy . . . you've been so . . . so . . . mean and cold, John has been there for me." Elenore started, staying where she stood even though she wanted to walk up to him and hold his hands, see those blue eyes so close again. "I really am unsure about what me and John have, he makes me feel better . . . but I still think of you, a lot." she said, ending in almost a whisper. "But you have your career, and it's more important than me."

Randy clenched his jaw and nodded once. "Okay. I'll see you around." "Rest of the training for the week is canceled." Randy left quickly and put his shades on to hide his reddening eyes from the world. They were red because of anger and he was on the verge of breaking down, but what did that matter?  
>John saw her get all blinky, trying not to cry clearly, and moved over to her. He took her gently in his arms and rested his cheek atop her head. Words didn't have to be spoken until she was ready to talk. It was clear Elenore was hurt but strong at the same time, John admired her for that. Not many people were.<p>

Elenore sniffled, not wanting him to leave, it was then that she took a deep breath and leant back from John.

"Would you hate me if I ran after him?" she whispered softly.

"Not at all." He Replied just as softly as she had asked the question.

"I wouldn't let you though because he could hurt you in his state of mind but once we get in the next state, go for it." John said looking out for her welfare.

Elenore shook her head, she wanted to go after him now, rush after him. She took a deep breath and walked to the still open door seeing him turn the corner at the end of the hallway. She did the only thing that she thought of, "Randy!" she called out, her voice full of emotion, tears finally streaming down her face. She knew John would protect her, and be there for her . . . she loved them both but . . . loved Randy more.

Despite stopping around the corner as he heard his name called he kept walking. 'Just keep walking.' Randy's voice reminded himself. He pushed open the doors and got into the cab as he headed for the airport. It's just a stupid kiddie crush, she'll get over it, she already did. He didn't even like her that way so why did he even care.

John sighed and looked down at the floor. He wasn't thinking straight and felt slightly nauseous but pushed his feelings away. Seeing Elenore collapse on the bed, slightly shaking he grabbed his phone and did what he had to do. Even if it meant loosing this girl.

**Text from John**: Get your ass back here. She's crying.


	11. What Best Friends Are For

**Sorry for the long wait, I should have atleast one more chapter to go with this one**

Randy wanted to smash his phone at the sight of the text. He just turned it off and slid it into his bag.

Elenore sighed and sat up, looking at him. "John . . . I . . . . I'm confused, I want you both." she whispered, holding out her hand towards him, hoping that he would take it. It was becoming so hard to not turn John away, but it was harder still to forget Randy.

"Understandable." John said taking her hand as he sat down. He just gazed down at their hands. He was deep in thought on what to do.

She sniffled and ran her thumb over his hand. "You make me feel so much better . . . but I still think of him." she whispered as she looked over at him. She had feelings for both men, liking John more than Randy, having had those special moments with him, but Randy was always in the back of her mind. She looked up at him, she wanted to snuggle into him, smell his scent, feel his skin on hers.

"You probably will for awhile, but this is just how Randy is. He's always been this way." John said giving a small smile. "You'll be okay. Its just a minor setback but its part of being here. You'll have your bumps and bruises but you will overcome and be stronger." He hoped he was helping, remembering what his mentor had told him long ago.

Randy relaxed in the jet's seat and reclined it. In two hours he'd be in a new town. He'd be getting geared up for the Smackdown taping, which he had planned out in his head and cleared by Vince. Only part he was hoping to evade was the silly interview, Elenore might be around and that meant John too. Randy didn't want any problems with his long time friend. He just wanted everyone else happy and his career to be going as smooth as it had been.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Um, I think we need to be getting to the plane before were late." she said softly, standing up, pulling him with her. She enveloped him into a tight hug and leant up on her tippy toes to kiss his chin. She couldn't reach his lips. Yes, she knew she was short, but John was just . . . tall.

Laughing when she pulled away to grab her things he pulled her back and kissed her. He let her go and grabbed his bag and snatched his hat off the floor. He reached ahead and put it backwards on Elenore's and then got the door for her.

"That hat is defiantly your style." He winked and led her out by the small of her laughed lightly as she adjusted the hat atop her head.

He defiantly made her feel a bit better. Once they were in the taxi, she decided on trying to text Nat, and Randy.

**Text to Nat:** A lot has just happened . . . I need a bestie to talk to

She took a deep breath before she decided to text Randy.

**Text to Randy**: Randy . . . I know you probably won't answer this or hell, you probably don't even care about me like you said you did when we had that day together just a few days ago. Randy, I thought a lot of you, now . . . . I'm not so sure.

She hit send and a lone tear slipped down her cheek before she leant against John.

**Text to Elenore**: See ya on the plane?  
>Nat said feeling sad. She didn't want her new friend to be so sad and only a few days into the WWE.<br>Randy fell asleep in the seat of the plane and Adam was going to bother him until he noticed how alone the third generation superstar was. He sighed and sat down with Amy a few seats behind Randy so their talking wouldn't wake him.

**Text to Nat**: yeah, I'll sit beside ya so we can talk, let John have some guy time

She turned and smiled to John, she knew they were in a special car, the view of the driver was blacked out. She knew it might seem weird but but she wanted to feel John against her. She dared run a finger up his chest, watching for his reaction.

John was watching the city pass by but his attention was drawn to the sudden sensation crawling up his chest. Raising an eyebrow he glanced down at her and pulled her in for a kiss. He let his hand trail down her side till her hip. In one swift movement he pulled her onto his lap causing her to gasp and pull away. John just smirked.  
>"We have to wait for Elenore and John." Nat said to an impatient Maria who just wanted to get on the plane and do her make up again. As well as change into her afternoon dress so she looked perfect for landing where she'd meet up with her boo.<br>Nat took a seat on the edge of a fountain in the sectioned off part of the Airport for WWE superstars only. She was thankful for that, she had too much on her mind to worry about fans and getting her smile and character right for her fans.

Elenore smirked in return as she leant down to kiss him softly, her hands on his chest, her heart hammering in her chest at being in his lap. She hadn't done this before and was exhalerated by it. She absentmindedly took the hat off of her head and leant up against his chest, feeling all of his warmth.

John buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her as close as he could to his body. She was just so warm and soft under his skin. John let his emotions take control and he placed gentle squeezes and brushes along her sides and legs. He could feel his chest pounding and wondered if she could feel it as well.

She sighed as she looked into his eyes, a burning feeling starting in her lower abdomen. She gently kissed his neck up to his temple before capturing his lips once more. She barely pulled away to look at him, seeing the desire in his eyes, knowing that hers were saying the same. She slowly ran her hands down to the top of his shorts, running the tips of her fingers just underneath the fabric. She was showing a part in her that she didn't even know she had.

He had to stop her before things got out of hand. He grabbed ahold of her hands and held them. "I think we need to slow it down just a tad." He said raggedly. "Plus we are at the airport now." He said as the car pulled up to the curb and stopped.

She blushed softly and nodded before slowly climbing off his lap to quickly freshen herself up, her hair was probably a mess, she quickly grabbed her brush from her purse and ran it through her hair. She didn't fail to notice John's shorts.

"Um John . . . try to calm your uh . . . 'self' down." she spoke in a whisper before getting out and spying Nat. She waved and smiled at John calmed himself down and he climbed out and grabbed their things before walking over to the chit chatting girls. "Ready?" He asked them.  
>Nat nodded. "So we need to hurry up if we want to sit together." Maria sighed. "We're going Ria."<br>"I just want to get there and see-" Maria whined gathering up her purse and two suitcases.  
>"Phil. We all know." John said causing the other girls to laugh.<p>

Elenore was doing her best not to blush, she couldn't imagine what would of happened if Nat had knocked on the window or something, hell Nat could probably tell something was odd between them. She felt almost awkward with John, it felt nice . . . but she wasn't sure if it felt right.

"Alright." she replied to Nat as they boarded and got to her seat, waiting for Nat to sit gave the girls space and sat down a few seats behind alone. He was tired and wanted a quick nap, if he woke up he had a nice muscle car magazine to look through.  
>"Okay spill." Nat said as the girls sat down. Maria sat over by Kelly where the two girls gossiped and talked girly. Nat on the other hand gave Elenore her full attention.<p>

Elenore took a deep breath. "Well . . . it first started when I was watching RAW after my first interview and John told me to take risks and then he kissed me." she said with a start, looking down at her fingers, fumbling with them. "Then we had a date and had a great time, but all the while I was thinking of Randy in the back of my mind." She looked back up at Nat with a nervous look on her face. "I went back to my hotel room that night and trained very little this morning because Randy got pissed because John showed up and was being a night in shining armor like and he stormed off." She said with a sigh. She waited for a moment, wondering if Nat wished to say something.

Nat just nodded taking it all in. "If there is more you want to say feel free to say it. I'm still gathering my thoughts." Nat said. She didn't know much that she could say, Randy seemed to be being Randy and John was being John. Elenore just got caught in the middle it seemed.  
>Randy stepped off the plane and walked to a limo that was there for the 12 superstars that were on the plane with him. He climbed in first and sat down. Slowly the plane filled up and the headed off.<p>

Elenore nodded and continued. "Well, John knew I had him on my mind and he got us food and we went to his room, we kissed some, till Randy knocked on the door." She said softly then closed her eyes before continuing, "Randy wanted to know what me and John were, I told him that we really don't know but that I thought about him all the time." She sniffled softly. "He walked out of the room, I spoke to John before walking into the hall and calling his name... he just kept walking." She said, a tear sneaking down her face. "That's what has happened." She said, looking over at Nat.

' Randy . . . I know you probably won't answer this or hell, you probably don't even care about me' The words in her text stung Randy like a giant wasp. They were simple but strong and packed a punch. ' Randy, I thought a lot of you, now . . . . I'm not so sure.' Everyone said that to him at some point in his life, he was used to it but now Randy wasn't so sure. The words also stung. He sighed and checked into his hotel room. As he made his way upstairs he noticed how Elenore was still listed as his room mate. 'at least she hadn't changed it.' Randy thought stepping onto the elevator.

Nat sighed and nodded. "Well how do you feel? Like I know you have feelings for both guys but look who's here and who isn't." "Its clear who's making the effort and who isn't." Nat didn't mean to be blunt but its exactly what she thought Elenore needed to hear in order to get everything sorted out.

Elenore nodded. "I know that John's here and is helping to take care of me and make me feel better but . . . I can't help but to want to try and talk to Randy." she said softly, leaning back in her seat. She hoped that the flight would be over soon. She looked down at her phone, scrolling till she saw Randy's name and just kept it there for a while. She knew the last text was harsh. She sighed and decided to make a quick one.

**Text to Randy:** Randy, if you deleted my number this is Elenore, I know the last text was harsh but I'm upset. I like you and John but . . . . I like you more, even though your not here and he is. your always on my mind.

She hit send and looked over at Nat. "Well . . . what now?"

Nat took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "You live." She said. "If you mean a lot to him he'll be back but while he's away make him want to come back." "Go out to the ring with John, flaunt yourself. I'll take you shopping and we'll get Randy drooling. " Nat said.

**Text to Elenore**: I didn't delete your number. I just didn't know what to say.  
>Randy sent it and grabbed his duffle bag to head to the arena. He was ready to get his revenge on Evolution for last night underway. They were going to pay all of them, including Dave. He betrayed Randy and now was going to feel Randy's wrath.<p>

Elenore smiled and nodded. "Okay, but I hope that I don't hurt John in the process, I mean . . . if things turn sour for me and Randy, worse than they are now, He's defiantly for me, but right now, I don't know what to say to him." she said in return. She was surprised that Randy actually texted back, it made her smile.

**Text to Randy:** Well that much is a relief . . . are you okay from last night, your not hurt are you?

She hit send and braced for the landing of their plane. She hoped things would all work out, if anything, she could introduce John to someone or something, she didn't know right now.

"John will be fine. He's always bounced back, You aren't the first girl stuck between the WWE heart throbs." Nat said once the landing was done. She was tired of the rough landings the planes always made it seemed.  
>Randy sat down in a chair and said hi to Jericho who was passing through the locker room. Leaning over he unzipped his bag and pulled out his blue trunks and a legend killer tee.<br>**Text to Elenore**: Don't worry about me. Its nothing compared to Foley scraping barbwire across my face.  
>Randy shuddered mentally at the memory. He was lucky he didn't have any serious scars form that. Elenore nodded, "But I still worry." she said softly as they walked off of the plane and went inside to get their luggage. While waiting for their cab she texted Randy again.<p>

**Text to Randy**: I'll always worry about you, always have since you caught my eye from watching the show back at home. Were getting a cab and will be there soon. Stopping to get new clothes first

She hit send and smiled at Nat. "Well, your in charge of finding me some clothes to knock either Randy or John off their feet. Who actually makes their move will be the one."

**Text to Elenore**: Well if i don't see ya before i go out, good luck on whatever you are working on tonight.  
>Randy sent the message and headed for the trainer's room. He had to be stretched out and his back looked at and patched up with powder to make the black and blue less visible.<br>Nat rushed across the street after she told Elenore to shower and pamper herself while she went to go get a hot little dress to make the boys drool. She walked into one of her favorite dress shops and got a black dress. It was strapless and PG enough it could double as a interviewing dress yet daring enough that it would draw attention. The dress would come above her knee by Nat's estimates and dipped down in the back, exposing enough skin to Nat's liking. Checking out she grabbed few golden bangles of different sizes for Elenore to wear and a golden flower pin if she decided to wear her hair up tonight. Thanking the cashier she rushed back to the hotel room. Elenore was still showering and Nat knocked on the door.  
>"When you're ready let me know and I'll bring the dress in." Nat called to her. Nat began removing tags and stickers before getting her ring attire ready for the night.<p>

The hot shower was nice and she liked the text Randy had sent her, and it helped after the flight and all of the stress that she'd been going through in the past couple of days. Stepping out she had heard Nat call out to her.

"Hold on, let me put my pjs on for now." she called out before quickly dressing, leaving her hair down and wet at the moment before stepping out and into the hotel room. They were in hers and Randy's she noticed his belongings all neat and in order in the corner of the room. "Whatcha got?" she asked her.

Nat took off the box cover and exposed the dress. She smiled and waited for Elenore's reaction.  
>Randy thanked the guys for stretching him out and he headed to the interviewing set. He wasn't due to the set in awhile but he wanted to grab his script to read while he went back to his locker room and did his own stretches.<br>Meanwhile John walked around backstage and spotted Randy on the set. He waited off to the side but in the open so Randy would see him. Once they made eye contact John realized their friendship was no longer there at the moment while Elenore's heart hung in the balance. Not to mention who had been with Elenore for the past 12 hours most likely bothered Randy.  
>Randy walked over to his now competitor and crossed his arms. "We going at it tonight?"<br>After your segment we will." John replied. Randy nodded and brushed past John, bumping slightly into John and smirking over his shoulder until John glanced over his. "See ya around Champ." Randy laughed lightly.

Elenore smiled wide, "It's beautiful." she stated lightly as she took it out of the box and put it in front of her as she stood in front of a mirror, seeing how it looked. "I have black heels that will match this perfect, and I believe that red lipstick is in order." she said lightly, turning to face her friend. "Will you help me get all styled up?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Nat smiled. "First get dressed though." she said. The dress surely was a knockout on Elenore.  
>John wandered around the arena waiting for Elenore to arrive. Meanwhile he didn't know what to think about Randy. What he did know was out in the ring he wouldn't just be fighting for a win he'd be fighting for more. It was the classic story-line. One girl, two men and only one can have her. Vince would gobble up this story-line and use it to make more money than he already needed.<br>Randy laid on the floor in a planking position, raised up on his toes and on his elbows and hands in a fist, when Ted and Cody walked in.  
>"Hey guys." Randy said sitting back on the heels of his feet and then rising. The younglings were his to train and get ready in the next few months as well. Ted and Cody were good kids, naturals in the ring and absolutely what Randy needed for backup. Both of their fathers had been superstars when Randy was little so in a sense the three men grew up together.<br>So we stopped by to see what tonight's plan was." Ted asked.  
>"Well..." Randy began. Talking with his hands like usual. Hunter wouldn't see this coming. Hell no one will see this coming.<p>

Elenore checked herself twice before leaving for the arena. She looked stunning, her hair pulled back in with the pin that Nat had gotten. As she walked backstage she looked for John, getting a lot of looks from the other men. It was more attention than she liked but the sooner she found John or Randy, the better. She hid in an empty locker room, away from the ogling men to text both Randy and John.

**Text to Randy and John**: I'm here, a bit lost though  
>She hit send and looked in the mirror, at herself again.<p>

**Text to Elenore**: Where about's are you?  
>John sent the message and slid on his jersey. He had gotten his hair cut down again and was all spiffy. Clean shaven, showered and dressed.<br>Randy grabbed his phone and quickly replied.

**Text to Elenore**: Cool. I'll see ya around. Doing Orton stuff right now.  
>He tossed the phone in his bag and turned back to the boys. So far what he had planned would go smoothly. Hunter would be completely shocked. Exactly what Randy wanted.<p>

Elenore felt her phone in her hand and looked at it. She smiled about her sweet John and knew Orton would be himself. She sat in a chair and texted back.  
><strong>Text to John<strong>: I'm in an empty locker room. before I came in I past a large meeting room.

**Text to Elenore**: I'm coming to find you then. ;)  
>John sent the text and headed out of his locker room. In the hall he passed Randy and two younger guys. Randy proudly as well as cockily walked past and just looked past John.<p>

Elenore sat on a bench and leant against the wall. She knew that she looked good and couldn't wait to see what the boys would think of her.

After trying two doors John found the one Elenore was in. He almost fell over when he pulled his eyes up from his hands because he was fixing his ban. She looked great and John began Stuttering before he could actually speak. "You look amazing." He said.


	12. A Match, and Maybe some Hope?

**I know, this one is a bit short, but I wanted you guys to read this part and I wanted this chapter to end where it does, I hope you like it, please review!**

**disclaimer/reminder, I do NOT own anything WWE related, just my oc's**

She blushed softly and stood, deciding to give him a little spin. "Thank you." She said in a whisper with a smile. "It was Nat's idea, I'm glad you like it."

Randy walked out onto the stage interrupting Hunter speaking. Hunter turned toward the interruption and began to fume. Randy on the other hand smirked.  
>"Hey Hunter. Remember me?" Randy chimed before laughing. "You see you tried to get rid of me but guess what? You failed." Randy went from a smirk to a snarling face. Hunter was leaning against the ropes and trying to beckon Orton to the ring. Dave and Ric striped off their suit coats and unbuttoned their shirt cuffs. Preparing for whatever was about to happen.<br>"Get down here Orton and I will finish you." Hunter growled into a mic.

Elenore was watching the tv, watching Orton. She was confident about him being strong but she couldn't tell if he was in script or if his true anger was showing through. She leant back in her seat, turning towards John, whom was preparing for his match.

"Sorry I'm not walking down there but I do know of some one that is." Randy said just as Ted and Cody climbed over the barrier and slinked into the ring surprising Paul and Dave. Ted put Paul in a cobra clutch leg sweep and Cody preformed a back breaker on Dave. Both Evolution members rolled out of the ring and Randy proudly left to go prepare for battle with John. Hopefully running into Elenore before his interview with Ria and his match.  
>John laced up his sneakers again and watched the screen. He was shocked what happened but it was no surprise. Randy would organize something like that with other power hungry multi-generation superstars.<br>"You want to come down to the ring with me?" John asked resting a hand on her leg when he sat up.

Elenore smiled, glad that he asked. After all, that was her and Nat's plan. She hoped that it would work, and that she would stay safe. She nodded, "Sure, sounds like fun." She replied with a smile.

Randy was down in the ring with Cody and Ted flanking his sides. They were there to watch his back while he was busy. Vince approved this stable minutes before they headed out the ring. Randy was rolling his shoulders and neck waiting for John.  
>Soon John walked out but he wasn't alone. Elenore came out behind him holding John's hand. Randy already was seeing red and the match hadn't even started.<br>John saw Randy's glare and led Elenore to her ringside seat keeping himself in-between the ring and Randy. Once she was seated he stood next to her a few more minutes and just glared at Randall along with his young guns.

Elenore didn't like how he was looking at John, so she decided to try and get his attention and wave at him with a friendly smile. She leant back in her chair having a feeling that this was more than just a simple match. It was about her.

Randy saw her wave but didn't let his eyes waver away from John. He ordered his boys to get out of the ring and he backed up to the corner across the ring. John climbed in and tossed his jersey and dog tags to Elenore.

Elenore laid John's jersey in her lap and clutched the chain in her hand. She could only think to prepare for the worst of what would happen between the two. She knew that they were best friends. She didn't want them to hurt each other.

The bell was rung and the boys circled before locking up. Randy got the upper hand and came behind John. Locking his arms around his ribs, lifting him up in the air before slamming him down. Wasting no time Randy began stomping away at each limb. John rolled out of the way and too the ropes. He waited for Randy to get closer before lunging at Randy. Both falling to the mat John began hauling off punches before the ref had his get off and back away. Waiting for the okay to go John caught his breath. Randy glared at John with pure fury.

Elenore couldn't sit, she was now standing, John's jersey forgotten on the floor. She sighed and began to pace as she watched them. She was letting her mind think a bit crazy, thinking of jumping in-between them. But she was scared to and she wondered what Randy's minions would do.  
>John pulled himself up only to be slammed by a huge explosive clothesline. Randy dropped down and began pounding the mat. He was ready to RKO John. John stumbled to his feet and missed the RKO by shoving Randy away. Randy lost balance and tumbled between the top and middle rope to the mat. The count out began and John rolled out grabbing Randy by the next and bashing it off the ring post.<p>

Randy quickly spun around after he seeing John crawling back into the ring. He pulled John out and hit him off the steel steps before dragging him to the ramp and grating his face across it. Just as the count was almost over Randy sprinted back to the ring and slid in. The bell rang and Voices began to play. Randy looked down over at Elenore.

Elenore knew it was a normal match, but she could see that there was more to it than just a match. She looked at Randy in his eyes, concentrating on those deep blue orbs. She was between both men and it was becoming hard on her. she looked at the ground, grounded where she stood. She didn't know what to do.  
>Randy dropped to the mat and left. Cody and Ted flanking his sides. They seemed to be more into the partying over the win than Randy. Randy couldn't stay in the same area too much longer. He had saw her and she knocked the wind out of him. She looked stunning in that dress and he kept loosing focus during the match.<br>John got up and wiped his face off of the blood and sweat. Once he was cleaned up a bit he made his way over to a stunned looking Elenore.  
>"Come on. Lets go." he said softly in-between huffs.<p>

She nodded and slowly followed. She kept her eyes on him as he left. She knew that he had an interview soon and that Maria would appreciate it if she watched her work so she could get some pointers on what would be her job. She smiled at John and put her hand on his shoulder. She decided that she would be there, and knew she would have to go soon.

"Cody man did you see that girl?" Ted chirped.  
>"Yeah. She was hot." Cody replied. Randy hand enough and stormed out of the room.<br>"So John after your match tonight how are you feeling?" Maria asked. This was the last question before she was out for the night.  
>"Pretty good now." "Whatever caused Randy to snap like that I just hope this Randy isn't around much longer, for now I don't hold anything against him. " John said.<br>"Thank you John." Maria said as he walked off and over next to Nat and Elenore.

Elenore smiled lightly and stretched out her arms, she'd been leaning against the wall for awhile. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go to catering for a bit okay?" she said lightly before walking off in the direction of catering. Once finding the large room she got a bottle of v8 and sat down in the far corner of the room. She wanted a breather for a bit, a small break.

Randy made his way outside away from the fans in a closed off area. There he lit up and smoked. Just a few puffs and he felt better. Stamping out the embers he walked back inside and walked around. The air had cleared his head but he still wanted to rip John in half.  
>John on the other hand was in his locker room. He texted Elenore letting her know he left but if she wanted to stop by or do something later to let him know.<p>

Elenore sighed and sipped on her drink, looking around. She could see a lot of people passing through the doors as the show had ended and people were headed out. She stayed put for the moment and let her head rest on the table. She read John's text but didn't reply, she wanted a little space to think. A lot had happened in the last couple of days.

Randy headed back to his hotel room. Still unsure if Elenore was staying with him or John. He drove slowly through the city and stopped once to pick up food just outside of town. Once in his hotel room he peeled off his shirt and headed into the bathroom to shower. The warm water stung a bit but soothed his tensed muscles. He couldn't help but wish for a deep tissue massage. The hot water felt nice on his bruise though.

Deciding to leave, Elenore got her stuff and hailed a cab, going to the hotel. Once she was their and got in the room she could hear water running. She smiled as she kept her dress on, simply laying on the bed.

Walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist Randy was startled by the girl on his bed. From his point of view he found it almost impossible to think straight.  
>"Um hey. I'll uh be right back out." He snatched his shorts and headed back into the bathroom. Once he was in shorts he headed back out into the room.<p>

She smirked, having startled him and seeing actually turn shy of showing himself in a towel. She sat up on the bed and pulled the pin from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders in loose curls.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Fine." He walked across the room and zipped up his duffle bag before leaning back against the radiator only to spring back up from the edge digging into his bruise."Why do ya ask?"

"Well, you seemed quite startled, did you think I wouldn't be here?" She asked with a small smile  
>"No I just didn't expect you to be back so soon. I mean the show just got over and I left early anyways." He said with a smile and stretched only to wince. He sighed, clearly annoyed."Can you do me a favor and tell me how bad this bruise really is?" "I can't exactly see it all that well and it kills." Randy was really annoyed with the pain.<p>

She nodded and got up from the bed walked up to him, barely touching his shoulder, making him turn his back to her. She sucked in a breath. It was a large bruise, black, blue, and purple in areas, even some yellow around the edges.

"Well Randy, its... pretty bad, but the outsides are yellow so its starting to heal." She said softly, barely running the tips of her fingers over the bruised skin.

He just glanced over his shoulder at her. "That's good. Still kills." Randy said.

She slowly let her whole hand rest on his back, rubbing in small circles. She didn't press to hard, but just enough, hoping that it was soothing to him. Ever so slowly she put her free hand on his back as well, resting it on his hip to keep him still.

Randy let her trail her hands across his back, he wasn't going to lie it felt pretty damn good. He just relaxed and let her do what she wanted. After all this was the least he could do for being so grumpy lately.

She smiled softly, daring to massage the sore skin softly. She looked up at him, not seeing him look back at her. She was keeping herself in check, though she couldn't help but to marvel at his toned body. "Help any?" She asked.

He nodded. She really was helping. "Its feeling a bit better. Nothing heals to 100% without time though." he said.

"Yeah." She spoke softly, quitting for the moment, she put both hands on his hips and turned him around to face her. She smiled at him softly. "So... like my dress?" She asked.


	13. A confession and a bet

**sorry for the long wait again, been writing so I have long chapters to give you guys and as always, I just own the oc's, that's it**

He glanced down her body again before glancing into her brown eyes. "Yeah it looks good on you." He said softly. He wasn't sure why he was practically whispering to her.  
>She smiled up at him, daring to move her hands to rest lightly on his stomach. "I'm glad that you like it, I did tell you that me and Nat were going to get new clothes." She said softly.<p>

"That you did. Nat has became quite the friend of yours hasn't she?" Randy smiled. Nat was always a tolerate able diva and always got along with her. He was glad her and Elenore had gotten close in the recent few weeks.

"Yeah, she's become a close friend pretty quickly." She replied lightly. She could feel his abs under her hands and was doing everything in her will to stay still. She was just happy that he wasn't so grumpy and mad.

"Thats good. She has a brain at least." Randy joked and walked across the room grabbing his water bottle and taking a drink before closing it up and sitting down in a chair.  
>She stretched and grabbed her bag. She looked him over once and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.<br>Randy Relaxed and watched Sports Center, catching up on various teams he couldn't keep track of while traveling. He didn't really have a favorite team but watching other sports was just a past time. Peeking out of the door before walking out, Elenore walked over to the bed and laid down. She wore a overly large t shirt and panties. That's it. She was smirking inside, wondering what Randy was thinking.

Randy's breath hitched in his throat. Despite the large tee shirt Elenore was breath taking. Maybe it was he hadn't seen her in awhile but he wished to take her right then and there. He stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed. 'Careful Orton' A minor voice counseled him with good reason. Randy couldn't be forceful with her but he had to get her back out of the grip of Cena.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha doin?" She asked lightly, putting her hands behind her head. Her movement making the shirt she wore rise just a little, being just at her thigh.  
>"Oh nothing." He smirked. After moments of debating with himself he decided this might be the only shot he has to get her for himself. Randy wasn't going to not take the chance.<p>

She smirked back at him, before moving to lay on her side and scooting to one side of the bed after grabbing the tv remote. She could tell he was up to something, he was being nice, nicer than he was during the day they had together.  
>Randy crawled into bed beside her on top of the cover and scooted so he was inches away practically laying skin to skin next to her. "So did you have a nice day?" He asked calmly.<p>

She nodded, flipping through channels. "Yeah, going out to the ring for the first time was fun, although you two scare me a bit when your in the ring." She stated lightly. She wasn't gonna look at him, he'd have to earn her full attention.  
>"Sorry about that. I got a bit carried away." He admitted. It was true his actions. He brushed hair out of her face and let his fingers linger before pulling her face to face him. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly. Shell shocked at his actions she just stared at him. She couldn't move, but she did manage to nod at him before finally speaking up. "Yea, you did." She said although it was just above a whisper.<p>

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He smirked a brief moment while looking down at the flowery bedspread before slipping a hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. He didn't want to be forceful, he just wanted to be sweet. Randy knew how much she had liked him to start with and wanted to repay for how much he had hurt her over the past few weeks.

At first Elenore just stayed put and didn't move, but then slowly, softly kissed him back before pulling away. "Why are you being so nice after what has happened?" She asked.

Randy slowly licked his lower lip before he spoke. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." he spoke. 'wow really Orton? Whatta shmuck you sound like.' a voice said to him deep in his head.

She sat up, putting her legs inside the shirt, resting her head on her knees. "But you were so... so mean, you acted as if you never cared for me at all."  
>Sighing he rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "I'm just trying to make it up to you okay?" He said trying to control he annoyance. "I'm trying to apologize without being an ass but that's clear as air that its failing." He said. He took a deep breath. "I acted that way because I did and I was unsure I could ever like someone again. Not since..." He couldn't say her name. "Well I'm sure you know who."He sat up and stood up facing away from Elenore with his arms crossed and head hung low. "Not since her have I been able to trust myself enough to care." He said ending there for the moment.<br>Feeling like a complete ass, Elenore sighed. She scooted over to where her legs were on either side of his and dared to put her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Randy, but you could of told me..." she said softly.

He sighed deeply. "I need a breather before I explode." He said softly carefully holding her hands in his before twisting and facing her. "I'll be back later." He said tipping her chin up and pecking her forehead. Hoping to relay the message that she didn't have to be sorry and that they were fine, tensionless and he did in fact care.

She nodded and smiled to herself once he'd walked out. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long road for her and Randy. But what would she do about John? She sighed and laid back on the bed.

Randy made his way to Adam's. He had to vent and John was out of the question with the current problem between John Elenore and himself, well it wasn't a problem but a conflict. As he walked slowly, deep in thought, he was scared. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was scared of loosing her, honestly he quite possibly could to John. Cena had already knocked her off her feet while Randy was busy being a prick. Knocking on Adam's door he waited and ran his hand over his face and to his neck where he rubbed the tensed knots a moment before waiting. He noticed then that he was shirtless and he was prancing about the hotel. Laughing lightly at himself he shook his head and looked up seeing Adam. Thankfully he was alone.

Staring at the ceiling of the hotel room Elenore decided to text Nat for advice.

**Text to Nat**: Hey . . . Randy opened up some to me, he does care . . . he kissed me  
>Nat dived across the bed and snatched her phone to stop it from going off. Blinking into the bright light and dropping her phone on her face before replying.<br>**Text to Elenore:**want me to stop by so we can talk?

Nat was shocked but gleeful that Randy was finally showing the sweet side Nat always new was there.  
>"I don't know what to do." Randy finished.<br>"For god's sake man!" Adam burst out laughing. "You are falling head over heels. How do you feel around her?" Adam asked.  
>"Amazing."<br>"Then pounce on that. Act on that instinct." Adam jabbed him in the shoulder. "Act on the nice Randy. For god's sake Randy don't let another pass by because of Sam."

She smiled at the text that Nat sent her, she sat up and looked out of the window of the hotel. She looked down to text back her friend.  
><strong>Text to Nat<strong>: if you want to, Randy said he needed to vent, so he's not here right now  
>She wondered what John was up to, she hoped that he was smiled and yawned.<br>**Text to Elenore**: I'll be over in a few.  
>Randy gave Adam a small glare at the mention of Sam. Adam held up his hands apologetically. "okay so what do I do? I freeze up around her." Randy said. Adam rolled his eyes and paced the room. Was his friend really this stupid that he couldn't see he was in love, again. This time not with a dim witted girl who wanted nothing to do with him but his monthly income he sent home the first if every month for the whole relationship. Elenore was honest and loving, Adam would be his life that she would run miles for Randy if Randy's heart desired.<p>

Sitting, staring at the tv, Elenore flipped through the channels before finding out that the movie 'Dirty Dancing' was on. She smiled and tossed the remote beside her and leant back, watching the movie, waiting from her friend to arrive.  
>Nat made her way to Elenore's room knocking lightly on the door. She waited outside trying to contain her joy that Randy was actually being nice, she had to be there to listen to her friend. Nat had to calm herself.<br>Smiling at the knock on the door, Elenore looked away from the tv. "It's open." She called sweetly, reaching for the nearest type of pants she could find, ending up being a pair of Randy's shorts.

Nat walked in and took a seat across the room on the sofa. Pulled her knees up to her chest and relaxed her head ontop. "So get speaking woman." Nat smiled.

Randy finished up talking to Adam and decided to go apologize to John for being a jerk out in the ring. He'd known John too long to be such a cruel asshole to him, knowing John would be in the gym Randy headed down there.

"Well, he apologized about being the way he has been, saying he was unsure of himself." Elenore stated, laying back on the bed, looking at her friend. "Now I'm worried about John . . ."

"John will be fine Elenore. He bounces back from everything." Nat reassured her. "Be glad that everything is working out though, but if you worry about John maybe try hooking him up with another diva."

Elenore smirked softly as she said that and leant forward as if she were thinking. "Like . . . . you for instance?" she questioned her.

"Oh don't be silly..." Nat said trying to hide her smiled. John and herself had been close, really close at at time, but now not so much. "He wouldn't be interested." She said.

Elenore smirked, seeing that she was trying to hide it from her. "I think that he would be." she stated with a wide smile. She stood and stretched a bit before sitting back down. "Where do you think Randy is?" she asked lightly.

"Prowling around, creeping, who knows." Nat joked.  
>Little to the girls knowledge he wasn't creeping whatsoever but more or less making amends. "Are we cool Cena?" He asked with a small smile.<br>"'Course Randall."John said. "You should be heading back. Its almost Tuesday." John said in his way of telling Randy he's left Elenore alone for far too long.  
>"See ya around." Randy said leaving the gym and heading back upstairs.<p>

Elenore chuckled and smiled. "Who knows, I just hope that every time he feels a little overwhelmed he doesn't walk off." She spoke lightly. "And I still think that you should ask Cena."

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him in forever." Nat said. She would be crazy to not admit how much of a hunk John was. His big baby blue eyes, those dimples. Sigh. Maybe she would think about it and start talking to him again.  
>Randy stepped off the Elevator and walked down the long hallway, this is when he began to wonder why he always picked rooms so far from the others.<br>Stopping outside the doorway he heard muffled voices inside. Nat must have stopped by he concluded.

She smiled lightly. "Well Nat, then go for him, if you like John that much." she stated lightly. "I'm going to do my best to get Randy out of his shell, he's special to me already and I really haven't known him very long." she stated, rocking back and forth on the bed with a wide smile. "It's weird, like . . . something pulls me to him." She felt a weight off of her chest, admitting her feelings to her friend, and she hoped that Randy felt better too, she was tired of the tension and the anger. She sighed contently and laid back with a huff.

Randy knocked on the hotel room door before he opened up the door. Stepping in he saw Nat sitting across the room and Elenore on the bed, with his shorts on.  
>"Hello ladies." He said. "John and I are cool with each other by the way." Randy added crossing his arms and leaning more on his left leg.<br>Elenore smiled at that revelation. "Well that's good." She stated lightly, glancing at Nat. "Did you have a nice walk?" She asked.

"Yeah I did." He smiled. Randy had a clusterfuck of thoughts going through his head. Good and bad ones. Biting the inside of his lip he was waiting patiently, for what he wasn't sure but he was waiting.

Elenore had gone blank, she didn' t know what to do or say. She simply sat on the bed and rocked side to side, looking at Nat now and then.

"Well I'll see you later honeybunch." Nat said getting up and hugging Elenore lightly around her shoulders. She walked over and was going to give Randy a hug but she settled for a smile to keep things un-awkward.  
>Once she left Randy smirked in Elenore's direction. He was having a hard time controlling himself, she was just looking so damn fine in his shorts. Swallowing he waited to see if she was going to say anything.<p>

Elenore smiled and laid back on the bed and looked up at him. "You know what?" She said lightly, "I'm liking these silk shorts." She smirked at him and rolled onto her side, waiting for him to say something.  
>"Oh yeah? Well I'm thinking I want them back." He smirked a classic Orton smirk and licked his lower lip.<br>She sat up real quick and scooted up against the headboard, her knees at her chest. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends." He got onto the bed on his hands and knees. "Are you going to give them to me or do I have to take them" He gently got a grip on her ankle and pulled her to him. "myself." He smiled. "Your choice."  
>Squealing happily, she looked up at him while she crossed her legs and locking them at her ankles. She smirked back at him saying nothing.<br>"They say silence is golden but unless you want a surprise I suggest you choose." He ran a hand up along her side rumpling up her shirt and grazing his fingers along her slender frame. It was like electric under his fingers.  
>Gulping in air, Elenore suddenly realized she was hilding her breath, feeling absolute fire where his skin had touched. She let her breath out as she simply shook her head, not trusting her voice.<br>Randy laughed lightly at her reaction, he knew she was nervous, he could tell. Slowly he moved to hover over her, barely touching her but enough to put him in clear control. Grazing his fingertips now along both sides he squeezed seeing if she would squirm, if it was one thing he enjoyed it was tickling a girl.

A loud squeal erupted from her as she quickly brought her arms to his, trying to pry him off, being playful. "Randy!" She yelled, rolling to her side, trying to get out of his grip.

He let her go and grabbed ahold of her wrists pinning them beside her head. "Elenore." He said causing her to glance his was laughing and panting lightly. Randy smirked and ducked down kissing her gently releasing one of her hands to run it through her hair. Taking the breath right from her, she instantly kissed him back, her free hand gluing itself to his neck. So many things were going through her mind at once, his soft lips, his warm body.

Randy trailed his hand up to her bra line. He was being cautious and taking everything slow, Being courteous to her and her body. He nipped her lower lip and licked across it asking for permission to enter. She granted his wish, letting his tongue swirl with his as she let her hand move from his neck to his hair. Everything felt so right, him and her, together, his warmth ontop of her, until she thought a moment and slowly pulled back.

"Randy . . . I don't want this to end badly." she whispered softly.

Taking a moment to hear what she said he sighed and rolled off her to lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. It was understandable that she didn't want anything to end badly after how he had messed with her emotions. He wasn't sure how to reply so he just nodded and sighed. 'patience Orton.' he reminded himself.

She smiled and slowly snuggled into his side. "It's just been a roller coaster the past few days." she whispered softly. She looked up at him before looking back down, her finger drawing lines all over his chest.

"Yeah I know." He had a bit of an attitude in his tone but sighed. Randy decided sleep was the best answer for now, giving up on any thoughts he had beforehand. "Guess I'm going to sleep now, sleep well Elenore." Randy turned on his side and starred at the wall waiting for the sleep, that never came, to over come him.

Elenore looked over at him. "Randy, please don't get grumpy . . . I'd just like to take it a little slow, or try too." she said softly. "Believe me, I wanted to continue, I just want to be careful." she said softly, pushing on his shoulder so she could look into his eyes.

"I know." He said. "Sorry, Just so much has went on, I'm tired." Randy began to babble nonsense it seemed. "We should seriously get some sleep though, Its going to be a long day."

She smiled down at him and leant down to gently kiss his lips, reluctantly pulling away. "Your right." she said softly, leaning away to turn off the lights, then moving back over to snuggle into his side, closing her eyes, slowly drifting off.

Randy drifted off and slept like a rock. He didn't dream like usual, didn't move, he just existed there. The only thing that did happen in his slumber was when the warmth next to his side moved the slightest bit he adjusted to keep as much contact as possible. Besides that he slept unmoving.

In the morning Elenore awoke awake and fresh, curled into Randy's side. She smiled at his sleeping form and rested her hand on his chest. She could easily wake up like this for a long time.

Randy awakened shortly after Elenore and moved to sit up. Glancing at the bedside clock he had an hour before he had to go find his stable. Today would be his first official planning to mess with evolution via legacy and he knew he would have a long day. Squeezing in the gym, food, training, and avoiding Evolution, not to mention any other stupid things that might pop up to annoy the shit out of him.  
>"So who's taking their shower first?" He asked Elenore.<p>

Elenore blushed at his question, not because of what he asked but because of the thoughts that came to her mind because of it. She sat up and stretched before looking back at him. "Well, that would be up to you." She answered him.

"If you wish you can go first, I'll go get food plus everyone knows how long women take to shower and get ready for the day." Randy joked lightly with a smile.

She smirked and shoved his shoulders. "Ha ha, very funny." She said lightly, climbing out of bed. " Tell you what, I bet I will be out and dressed before you return." She said with a smile.

"So we are betting against the impossible?" He could barely hold in how humorous he found this. He has been around women his whole career and life, hell he had a sister and he knew how long it took the divas. He had the bet won already without a doubt. "What are we betting?"

She leaned on the bed, her face inches from his. "What would you like to bet?" She asked flirtatiously. She smirked at him, her eyes gazing into his.

"Its your idea dear, so you choose." He smirked back sweetly. Randy had picked up on her tone of voice and was toying with her. He would admit that if anyone asked.

She smirked at him and barely kissed him before pulling back. "How about... a midnight swim?" She whispers to him.

"You're on." He said quietly back. "But first you have to make it out of the bathroom before I get back." He said getting off the bed and grabbing his shirt out of his bag sliding it over his head.


	14. A win and Training with a Legend

**So sorry for this late update, I wanted to make sure that I had a lot to give you guys, I don't go one chapter at a time, its more like two or three. please review!**

She smiled over at him, "Your on." She said with a smirk, grabbing some clothes and her shower bag. "So?" She asked lightly, smiling playfully.

"I'm going, good luck." He said grabbing his key off the stand and phone. "Call if you give up." he joked before leaving the room with a smile.

She smiled and was in the shower as soon as the door shut, she let the hot water run over her body as she washed her hair quickly and then rinsed. She then began soaping herself up, washing all over before rinsing once more, then quickly soaped up her legs, then grabbing her pretty pink razor.

Randy rushed down the stairs, skipping over the elevator completely. He was used to running them anyways so it didn't matter much to rush down four flights. Walking into the lobby's breakfast area he grabbed two bagels, cream cheese, cereal, apples and oranges. Lastly he got two cartons of milk and two of apple juice. Placing them carefully in two a carryout boxes he stacked them ontop of each other and began his climb up the stairs. This time he went slow since he was sure she wasn't out yet.

Finishing her legs she stepped out and dried off before dressing. She walked out into the hotel room and sat in-front of the mirror to start brushing out her hair.

Randy listened and didn't hear the shower going, he didn't even have to go inside to know he lost. Sighing and putting on a smile he stepped inside. "Breakfast is here." He said walking past the damp looking Elenore with her brush. She was smiling wide, full of victory.

She smirked up at him and made herself feel tall. "Told ya so." She stated. She ran her brush through her hair one last time and then put it up, standing up to face him. "I even shaved my legs."

"Cocky are we this morning?" "Already getting our WWE attitude I see." He joked as he handed her a carry out box with a smile. "Eat up but not so much that you'll throw up on me in an hour, I rather keep the puke to a minimum." "Plus I have a surprise for you during training." Randy said. It was true, he arranged for an all time Women's Champ to come help out, not even bothering with Stacy. He didn't want that mess to continue unless it must on screen besides that Stacy was no more. You could say the Viper had his sights set on the newest WWE member and she was standing right before him. That thought made his smile even wider.

She smiled at him and walked over to the bed, opening her box, facing away from him. By this time she knew that Randy would be able to see what she was wearing. A short tank top that stopped just above her belly button and fabric shorts with the word 'viper' air-brushed on the butt. They were her prized shorts and smirked as she ate, waiting for his reaction as she leant over to get an apple.

He knew he hadn't approved the WWE to sell those shorts so he knew they had to be of her creation. "Nice ass." He said with a chuckled biting into an apple.

She chuckled and turned to face him. "I'm glad you like them." She said with a smile. She then put a whole slice of apple in her mouth.

"Well meet me downstairs in the gym. Its just to the right of the lobby, there should be WWE signs plastered all over." Randy said. "Don't forget water." He reminded her. He surely didn't need her passing out on him. Grabbing his bag and opening it up on the foot of the bed he fished out his Aviators and grey beanie. It was his simple disguise topped off with his jacket that he used when he didn't want to be bothered easily. He zipped up the bag and tossed the strap over his shoulder, heading for the door and turned to face her. "See ya in a bit miss Elenore." He smiled before opening the door and leaving the room.

She smiled after him, even after he had left the room. She couldn't help but feel head over heels for the man, but after everything that had happened between the two in the past couple of weeks, she wanted to take it slow, at least for a little while to figure everything out. Elenore turned and grabbed her phone, looking at the time before grabbing a large bottle of water and a towel before walking out of the hotel room and heading towards the elevator. In the elevator she decided to text John. She didn't know quite what to say, but she wanted to check on him.

**Text to John**: Hey, I know that I never came back to you last night but . . . I just, I don't know . . . Randy confessed why he was such a jerk and I just want to take it slow. I know that I've probably hurt you but I do have some good news out of it all.  
>She sent it with a smile, hoping that everything between her and John would be okay.<p>

"Trish Status that one and only!" Randy called seeing her lacing up her boots. She stood up and he hugged her warmly. "Missed ya kiddo." He joked.  
>"Kiddo? Please you are how much younger than me chump." She joked before sitting back down. Trish was one of the few girls Randy was close friends with and one of the first that accepted him into the business two years ago give or take.<br>"Its Champ. Get your vowels right." He said pulling out his boots and putting his glasses, hat and jacket on the bench. Sitting down next to Trish he began getting his boots on. "You'll be impressed with this girl Trish. She is what the diva's division needs."  
>Trish hoped so, she had left to start her own family and since then the only reason the division was still a division was Mickie Lita and Stacy, that wasn't saying much at all. Sure Mickie and Lita were good but more and more girls were like Stacy. Slutty, snobby, dumb and fake. Maryse, Michelle, Layla, did she need to list more names.<br>John rolled over almost falling out of bed to grab his phone off the stand. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden light assault he replied, not quickly because he was still half asleep and his fingers we clumsy in his mind numbing sleepy state.  
><strong>Text to Elenore<strong>: No hard feelings dear. Glad everything is working out, Randy and I did last night too. What's the good news?  
>He sent it and sighed. John might as well get up and spend his day off working out and training. He had nothing else to do.<p>

She looked at her phone as she walked out of the elevator. She sighed, seeing that he did feel a bit hurt because of it all. She quickly made a reply, making sure that she included her good news for him.  
><strong>Text to John:<strong> Well, I know that we had something and I do still like you a lot John, but you know how I am for Randy. But anyway, the good news is that I know someone else that likes you . . . a lot.  
>Elenore quickly walked to the gym and walked through the double doors, boots on and ready to train. She had pinned up her hair into a tight ponytail and had kept her clothes the same, loving her 'viper' she saw when she walked in astonished her. She worshiped Trish and cried when she had retired, although she was happy for her, and still was. She walked over to Randy and put her hand on his arm.<p>

"Elenore, Trish, Trish Elenore." Randy introduced them to each other.  
>"Its a pleasure to meet you." Trish extended a hand and smiled. Randy was right, there was something about her that reminded her of herself as a young star. "Chump here says you're pretty good in the ring." Randy rolled his eyes.<br>"Champ Trisha. Champ." He corrected and slung an arm around Elenore's shoulders not even thinking about how she would react.  
>"Anyways." Trish smiled. "Let's see what you've got. Sound good?" she asked getting into strict business mode. Not that she wouldn't joke around but she had to be on her toes incase there was something new Elenore had picked up from the skilled Orton.<br>John got out of the shower and dried off before pulling on a pair of shorts. Walking back into the room he grabbed his phone and replied. Curiosity sparked but then again he knew of a lot of the crushes on him floating around.

**Text to Elenore**: Really now? Who?

Elenore shook her hand and smiled. "It's an honor." she said lightly and wrapped her arm around Randy's waist without thinking. When Trish mentioned to get to work, she hugged Randy gently and climbed into the ring waiting for instructions. She looked over at Randy with a soft smile, she couldn't help herself.

Randy took his seat on-top of the ring Post as he watched the girls and piped in his own two sense here and there.  
>"So what do you know?" Trish said winding her arms in large windmills to loose up her shoulders before hopping from one foot to the other.<p>

"I know a bit of what Randy has taught me and just instinct really." She answered as she jumped in place a moment and glanced back at Randy.

"Hmm." Trish was thinking about what to start off with. Deciding with something simple she smiled. Randy caught Elenore's glance and smiled to reassure her adding a slight nod. "I am going to start by throwing you into the ropes. I'll fake a clothes line but I want you to duck. Bounce off again and I'll bend down to grab your waist, try to jump over me." Trish said. "Think you can manage that rookie?" She joked.

Elenore smirked and took a few deep breaths, jumping in place again. "You got it." She stated with a smile, feeling confident to the max. Trish then pushed her into the ropes and using the momentum from that Elenore bounced off, easily moving to duck Trish's waiting clothesline. When she turned, bouncing off the ropes again, and when Trish went to grab her, she indeed jumped over Trish, landing on her hands and ending in a round off.

"Explain to me why he hasn't put her in the ring yet." Trish said to Randy. He shrugged seeing where she was coming from. "Half the divas out there can't do that first try, all she needs is a finisher." "Hell let her use yours."Trish was going on a rant.  
>"Trish. Relax." Randy said calming her. "I'll schedule Vince to see her next week and get someone to spar with." He hopped off the ring post. "As for a finisher I'm not sure if I want my RKO used by anyone else." He winked Elenore's way, joking around about the finisher ordeal. Randy had to admit he was impressed, he half expected her to fall on her face with that jump.<p>

Elenore blushed. She usually wasn't talked about in this way and it was making her feel overjoyed. "I really don't know about a finisher either, unless their's a variation of an RKO that I can figure out." she stated lightly with a smile. She was playing around with Randy and was having fun doing so. She leant back against the ropes on the ring.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to run, You can either train or whatever with Trish or go hang out with someone." Randy said. "I'll see you later Stratus." He said.  
>"Later chump." He rolled his eyes putting her into a head lock. They sure looked funny with her trying to claw him and him laughing.<br>"Say I'm the champ!" He laughed loudly. She mumbled something and he let her go. "See ya." He quickly exited the ring just before Trish got ahold of him. "Text me if you need me okay?"Randy said looking past Trish to Elenore

Elenore smiled at him as he left. She was happy that they slowly had something going for the both of them. She sighed quietly and then looked over at Trish. "Well, I think I'm going to head to the pool for a bit, relax." she stated before shaking her hand and leaving herself, heading back to their hotel room. Once their she changed into her two piece suit and grabbed a towel before heading to the pool.

Randy headed straight for the meeting room. Inside sat Ted and Cody. The boys were young and a bit wobbly still but Vince was convinced Randy could bring them far.  
>"Good morning boys." Randy said sitting down. "I have to still test you in the ring but first lets talk about our first debut next Monday." Randy started.<p>

At the pool she leant back in a lounge chair, soaking in the sun. She smiled at the thought of Randy and herself as she got out her phone. She decided to text John and Randy both.  
><strong>Text to Randy<strong>: thinkin of u  
><strong>Text to John<strong>: hope u are doing ok

John glanced down at his phone. **Text to Elenore**: Im good. You? He pressed send and began lifting the 300 pounds he had piled on the weights.

She smiled at the text he sent. She sighed as she she got a drink from pool service and sat up, putting on sun-block. She then stood and stretched a bit, preparing to get in the water.  
><strong>Text to John<strong>: good, fixing to get in the pool

John stopped again when he phone buzzed and fell to the floor. Sitting up and reaching over he grabbed the tiny phone. **Text to Elenore**: sounds fun :)


	15. A Day at The Club and some Good News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the WWE**

Randy left the meeting room and pulled out his phone. Smiling he replied to Elenore. **Text to Elenore**: Oh really? Where are you? He got onto the elevator and rode in the cart till the fourth floor. Getting off and pulling out his room key he walked down the hall.

Jumping at the unexpected double buzz from her phone, Elenore read both John's and Randy's text. She smiled wide and sat back down for a moment to answer them.  
><strong>Text to Randy<strong>: I am at the pool, sunning and thinking of jumping in.  
>To answer John's she simply put a smiley face and then remembered the other text that he sent earlier. She smirked and replied to that one too.<br>**Text to John**: Natalya likes you. She may not admit it, but she does.

Randy smiled and replied. Seeing her before their midnight swim later in the night would be nice, first of all he had to make it through the day.  
><strong>Text to Elenore<strong>: I'll be right down.  
>Changing in the middle of the room into his custom black Orton trunks. Normally he wouldn't want to be noticed but in the pool he didn't care. Everyone who was a fan would notice him. Randy was actually quite surprised that Elenore hadn't been recognized by anyone yet, but given time she would be.<p>

She smiled at her phone and put it in her purse. She was happy to see him, but she wanted to surprise him about her suit. She jumped into the water, making a smooth splash, diving and swimming at the bottom for a bit before coming up for air.

John was on his way back to the hotel to change and then head to a radio station interview when he got Elenore's text.  
><strong>Text to Elenore<strong>: I'll have to talk to her and take her out or something.  
>John sent it and stepped onto the Elevator and Randy stepped off. John was going to ask him how he was and all but Randy was a man on a mission. John couldn't have been more than right.<p>

Elenore laid back in the water, not hearing her phone. She dipped back under the water, loving the feel of the cool water on her skin.

Randy saw her over the heads of the various fans that had spotted him. Quickly he signed and took pictures. Walking down to the pool he tossed his towel on the nearest pool chair before diving in the deep end resurfacing right behind her. He backed up and propped his elbows up on the sides of the pool waiting for her to notice him. While Randy waited he adverted his gaze watching her in his per feral vision.

Hearing someone jump in, she didn't take any attention to it, that is until she bumped into the person while she was floating along, turning to say she was sorry ended up with her smiling wide and hugging him quickly before pulling back, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "Hi . . . thought you were busy?"

"Key word is was dear." He smirked. "I only had a quick meeting about next Monday." Randy explained.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Well I'm glad you got my text then." She said lightly, leaning back in the water, starting to float once more.

"Don't use up all your swimming now." Randy noticed the girls whispering and pointing. All fans of course. "You know what's planned for the night." Elenore smirked and blushed at him.

"Yea, I remember, I made the bet." She stated lightly, looking over at the fans. " Do they ever bother you."

"I get used to them, wait till you have some of your own." He said before dipping under the water and popping back up. "Vince will probably have a bodyguard or a few of us guys for you for awhile so no guy doesn't take advantage of ya." Randy remembered when Kelly had entered the WWE guys were all over her and she got close to leaving from being touched sexually.

She nodded and climbed out of the pool then ringing her hair out. Looking down at Randy she wondered what he was thinking, what was going through his mind about them being together at some point. She didn't even know if they were being considered as a couple. She sat back on her lounge chair, taking a drink of her daquri.

Randy submerged himself and then resurfaced again before climbing out next to her. Grabbing his towel he wiped of a little then ran the towel over his head.

Elenore smiled over at him as she took another drink and wrapped up in her towel. "So..." she spoke softly. "Randy... wha-what are we?" She asked in a low whisper.

Randy was taken back by the question. He had thought about them being together but never really expected her to ask. "What would you like to be?" He said just trying to fill the silence with something while he thought.

Elenore blushed softly as her hand reached for his, grasping it softly. She didn't know if she should come out and say it or not. "Well..." she whispered. "I'd like us to be together."

Randy smiled before leaning over and kissing her lightly for a quick second before pulling back and standing up. "Then I better go change my relationship status." He said lightly even though he didn't have any online account that he would have to change a relationship status on. All he ever used was his twitter account, and that was on rare occasions.

She blushed a bright pink and rose up to stand with him, grabbing her drink and her purse. "Well . . . where to?" she asked lightly. She was extatic about this and made a mental note to tell Nat about it as soon as she could.

"Anywhere. I have no plans to attend." Randy said pulling on a shirt and adjusting it so it laid on his body correctly.

Elenore nodded and stretched lightly before looking around. Seeing all the fans was starting to make her feel claustrophobic. "Lets find some friends and go to a club before we have to go to the show." She stated, walking from the pool. In her movement she secretly grabbed her phone to text Nat.  
><strong>Text to nat<strong>: I have a boyfriend She sent it happily, with a cheery smile.

"Excuse me John. Elenore texted me." Nat said digging her phone out of her bag that he was carrying. He had approached her during her workout and the two decided to go get lunch.  
>John was hesitant to ask her out on a date. He wanted to but he was nervous. Sighing he waited patiently off to the side as Nat quickly texted back.<br>**Text to Elenore**: Is it a certain Snake Boy I know? Nat smirked at her nickname hoping Randy would see it.  
>"Sounds good to me." Randy said. "We should have Trish come too since she helped out today." Randy added. He wanted to be nice and that was one of the few ways he knew how. By inviting someone who helped him out to a good time with a group.<p>

Elenore turned to facing, phone in her hand, smirking almost evily. "Sounds great." She replied to him, looking down to reply to her friend.  
><strong>Text to Nat<strong>: you know it... and by any chance are you free? Me and Randy are wanting to club for a bit. Oh and bring your rapper buddy... and no I'm not magic, I had a hunch he was there.  
>She laughed as she sent it, reaching for Randy's hand.<p>

"Well once we get upstairs you can get ready, I'll go get Trish and return." Randy said leading her onto the elevator and circling his thumb over her hand slowly.  
>"Come clubbing with Randy Elenore myself and whoever else will be with us." Nat said while texting back Elenore.<br>"Sounds good to me." John said.  
><strong>Text to Elenore<strong>: We'll meet you at your room. I just need to drop my bag off at my place.

"That's good." Randy said taking in a deep breath and releasing it. He didn't want John to flip but being he was hanging with Nat he was sure John wouldn't. Plus they were on good terms, he hoped.  
>Walking out onto their floor Elenore led Randy to the hotel room and opened the door with her key card. Inside she turned to him and smiled. "I'm gonna change in the bathroom and wash the chorine from my hair." She stated, then lent up to brush her lips against his. She'd been wanting to kiss him all day.<p>

Randy tucked his hand up behind her neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss before leaning back. "Okay I'll get Trish. If I run into Nat or John I'll direct them this way. I shall return in less than half an hour." He smiled down at her short form. Then his eyes dropped lower. He had the perfect view from his six four frame. "I'll be back." He said before heading down the hall.  
>Rounding the corner and running right into Randy, Cena quickly caught Nat on-top of him. Clearly shaken up from the incident Nat blush a deep red and was helped up.<br>"Hey we were just heading your way." John said after making sure Nat was okay.

"Elenore is showering. Its unlocked so head right on in." Randy said. Nat smiled and John nodded. When they passed Randy glanced back and from behind saw a hesitant John wanting to loop his arm around her waist before sliding his hand into his the shower Elenore relaxed into the hot water. She had washed her hair and was now just relaxing in the heat. But she knew she had to climb out and get ready for the night ahead. She decided to wear a strapless shirt that crossed in the back and a skirt that matched, resting just above her knee. She opened the bathroom door to grab her brush, knowing that it would be a mess from all the water.

Nat knocked on the door and waited patiently for Elenore to answer. John was nervous. He had a question on the tip of his tounge but didn't want to offend her or scare her off. Quickly texting Elenore that he had to talk to her about Nat he sent it just as Elenore opened the door. Nat and her hugged quickly and John just smiled and nodded in Elenore's direction.

Randy was waiting for Trish to get ready. Meanwhile he was Visiting with her husband Chris Jericho and their daughter Janet. Janie for short. Janie was a spitting image of her mother, Same hair, face and smile. The only thing of Chris's that she had was his eyes. Janie sat atop Randy's lap playing with a pony and mumbling away in her own two year old language.

"So how is you and that little rocket Elenore?" Trish asked putting on make up in the large mirror.

"Actually we are together now." Randy said. Chris's jaw dropped and Trish smiled. Randy saw Chris's jaw and raised a brow.

"Quite honestly Randy I always thought you'd be a slut for your whole life." Chris said.

"Language!" Trish yelled. "Are you ready to go now?" She asked Randy.

"Yup." Randy scooped up Janie and held her upside down. Screeches and giggles erupted and he laid her down on the bed.

"Uncie Wandy Nop it!" She said.

"See you later kiddo." He tousled her hair and walked over to the door. He smiled knowing that soon he could show off his girl.

"Keep my wife safe now." Chris joked.

"He worries too much." Trish leaned over and kissed him then kissed her child's forehead. "Love you princess." She said before leaving with Randy in a white jean skirt and a low V-neck top that was sequined all the way down. It had been awhile since she had went clubbing being with Janie 24/7 so it was a nice break and what better way to spend it than with her best guy friend besides Chris.  
>Elenore smiled at them both and let them in. " Hey guys, I'm glad that you decided to come." She spoke happily, turning away from them to clean up the room some. "Sorry for the mess, Randy cannot ever pick up his stuff." She said with a smile before sitting on the bed and brushing her hair. She had felt her phone in her pocket but didn't reach for it not wanting to be rude. "Were waiting on Randy, he's bringing Trish."<p>

Nat lit up. "Oh my gosh. Trish is around? Its been forever. since she has been around."  
>"Relax Nattie." John chuckled.<br>There was a jarring of the door and in stepped Randy with Trish. They were both laughing over how Randy had a slight issue opening the door. He had ran right into it instead of sliding the key card and turning the smirked and waved to Trish, putting her brush down.

"Well someone had an adventure." Shes stated. She sideways glanced at her phone since everyone was preoccupied and smirked at John's text. She answered him.  
><strong>text to John<strong>: make ur move, trust me.

John texted Elenore back: But what if she says no? :\  
>Shortly after he sent the text the group headed to the club. Trish got Elenore and Nat to sing with her 'Girls Just Wanna have fun' on the ride there.<br>Randy and John were thinking the same thing. My oh My they had some true beauties sitting before them in the limo. John was still uneasy about making his move but he decided Elenore was right. It was now or never.  
>Randy kept smirking at Elenore and it was clear his eyes were just for her and he wasn't going to change that. "Now we can't get trashed till after the show. So take it easy." Randy reminded everyone.<br>"Well you guys have to be in the ring. Me I just have my little girl and Chris to go back to Chump." Trish said reminding Randy.  
>"Shorty." He shot back.<br>"Whatever Orton. Come on guys lets go." Trish said.

Elenore was smiling and giggling with her friends while leaning against Randy. She smiled over at John and gave him a look to make him get a move on. She knew how much Nat liked John, she could tell. "Let her relax Randy." She said with a smile leaning to give Trish another drink.

"But she has a-" Elenore cut him off with a look and he sighed sipping his light beer. He couldn't be drunk in the ring tonight so in his opinion this beer was like drinking water. Although he was already love drunk according to John.  
>"Nattie can I talk to you over here for a moment?" John asked in her ear. Yelling loud enough over the music. Nat nodded and smiled to Elenore excitedly before letting John lead her off.<br>"Now C'mon. I swear I rather babysit than keep track of John here." Randy joked.  
>Trish rolled her eyes. "You need to lighten up. Go dancing or something to get you calmed down." Trish said.<br>Randy sighed. He was nerved up because of the tiny brunette under he arm and leaning into him. He was nervous cause the smell of lilacs coming off of her was intoxicating. He was nervous because he had a funny fuzzy feeling in his tummy. He took another drink to keep active and avoid keeping still.  
>"Randy!" Trish snapped her fingers in his face. "Sheesh space cadet. Listen take Elenore dancing." "I'll watch for John and when they return we'll head back." Trish said glancing over to Elenore with a smile. "Have fun you crazy kids."<br>"You are too much like my mother." Randy said taking one last mouthful and began to pull Elenore to the dance floor.  
>"I wouldn't have to mother if you weren't a child." Trish shot back with a wider smile. He on the other hand over Elenore's head and out of her eyesight flipped her the bird. Trish laughed and downed her drink.<p>

Dancing with Randy was like heaven, and she was deciding to leave him wanting more before they had to leave the club. She put her hand on his chest and began to walk around him, leaving her hand on him, her hand following over his shoulder and down his back before grazing the butt of his jeans then back up to where she was facing him again with a smirk on her face.

Randy watched her with a smirk and licked his lower lip. Once she was back in-front of him he pulled her close to him. Laying his hands on her waist and the small of her back. Leaning down her grazed his teeth across her neck before leaning out and raising his hands up under her shirt, lightly trailing his fingers. Teasing. Never letting his eyes leave hers either.

She bit her lower lip and leant up to kiss him softly before pulling back with her hands on his chest. She was then swaying to the music, which made him sway too.

Randy got really into dancing and swaying so when a tap on his shoulder happened he was quite shocked. Turning he saw the rest of his group. As well as two of them holding hands.  
>"Tima go to da hotelly." Trish stammered. She was clearly a bit hammered.<p> 


	16. Trouble

"Crap." Randy muttered and sighed slipping his hand into Elenore's. Glancing at his watch he had an hour and a half to get ready and out to the ring as well as round out Ted and Cody. Find Ria and see if Elenore had to interview or if he could bring her out into the ring.  
>Smiling at John and Nat, Elenore tightened her grip on Randy's hand. "Looks like its time to head back and give Trish to Chris." She said with a giggle.<p>

"Chris is going to kill me." Randy laughed slinging an around Trish's shoulders to keep her from falling over. John glanced down at Nat and smiled. There hands were tightly wound together.  
>"Come on girlie." Randy said to Trish who stumbled as they began their walk back to the hotel.<p>

Once at the hotel Elenore was getting ready for the show, dressing up and doing her makeup. She was busying herself, not wanting to get in Randy's way.

While Elenore got ready he walked Trish to her room then to Ted and Cody's. He had to pick them up for the night's show and he also wanted to introduce Elenore to them since she would see then often for awhile as well as vise versa.

Wanting to look her best, Elenore went all out. She decided to wear her ring gear, a low v neck top of a dark purple with a short skirt to match that was trimmed in pink and black tight pants underneath the skirt. She curled her hair a bit tight so her curls would bounce and put on her favorite lavender perfume.

Walking back into their room Randy led Ted and Cody in. Walking past Elenore to get his bag he purposely brushed past her and glanced her way smirking. "Elenore Ted, Ted Elenore." Ted raised his hand. "Elenore Cody. Cody Elenore."  
>"Hi." Cody said.<br>"Are you all ready to go?" Randy asked Elenore, blocking out the other two in the room.

She turned and nodded to the boys politely. "I'm ready when you are." She spoke simply, grabbing her clutch purse. She smirked at Randy wondering how he liked what she decided to wear for the night. She had a feeling he was going to be quite protective.

Randy slung his arm around her waist and led them out of the room, flanked on either side of them was Ted and Cody. From a bystander's point of view they would look like a small pack. All the guys held their chins slightly upward more. They stood tall and it was clear to leave them alone.  
>Only a bystander wouldn't know how loving and caring these men were. Or how gentle the Viper himself was. Or how sweet Rhodes was or how funny Ted was. No bystander would realize that.<br>At the house show Elenore stood at a tv monitor watching a diva match. They seemed so fake to her, screaming and squalling the whole match instead of truly fighting. She sighed and shook her head, turning around to see everyone bustling around her, crew and superstars alike.

In a rush Randy quickly stopped by Elenore and ducking down to peck her on the lips. "I have to go." "Completely forgot about my segment being right after the divas." He smiled. "I shall see you in a bit. Behave yourself." He smirked before rushing off with Ted and Cody.

She smirked and shook her head, watching him walk off. She turned and grabbed her bottle of water and took a swig before sitting down in the nearest chair. She was hoping for an interview but there wasn't much for her to do lately. All of the guy interviewers were doing it all lately.

Randy headed straight out onto the ramp. Dressed in faded out jeans and a tee-shirt. He had his ring gear on underneath but didn't plan on a match till later in the night. Walking out beside him was his stable group. Flanking him on either side the young kids were all pumped up. Ready to go.  
>Elenore stayed in her seat she had, now watching Randy on the screen. She absentmindly ran her hand through her hair and sighed softly. She felt a tad bit bored.<p>

Randy stood in the center of the ring now and waited for the music to die off. The lights stayed dark and only shined on the ring. "Now I know you all are probably surprised that I am out here after being attacked by Evolution. " He paused. "But this is a new beginning, not only for me but for you, not that you all matter much anyway." He said smirking. He really did hate being such a prick but it was fun to get the fans riled up.  
>Watching Randy was great but she found herself watching people walk by her instead. She hoped that one day she would make it as big as all of them.<p>

Stacy walked by and happened to see her. She gave Elenore the dirtiest look imaginable and it mad Elenore burn with fury. Smirking at herself Elenore held her head high with pride. Stacy didn't know her and Randy were together.  
>Once Stacy was simply out of Elenore's reach she headed straight for the ring, knowing well enough Randy was out there and Elenore was watching the show.<br>Randy had made his challenge to Hunter and was about to say his goodbye and announce the Age Of Orton, only to hear that deafening "Hey Randy." Voice. Snapping his neck in the direction of the ramp he clenched his fists and turned her way.

Elenore stood, watching the screen. Her hands in fists, doing everything in her mind to prevent her from running out there to knock her on her happened to tear her eyes from John and saw Elenore shaking. She excused herself from John and rushed over seeing Stacy out in the ring now getting oh so close to Randy.  
>Randy had zoned her out completely and was inching closer to the ropes. Ted and Cody were as well. Then Stacy took a few too many steps closer to him and invaded his personal space.<br>Nat saw it coming before the ring announcers or fans did, Randy hit a nasty RKO on Stacy and slinked out of the ring. He was more than glad to be out of there and heading back to Elenore. Hoping she wouldn't be mad at him or anyone else was mad at him for RKOing the divas princess.

Slowly relaxing, she looked over at Nat. "Well... I'm glad I won't be seeing her for awhile, but Randy might be in some trouble." She said softly, turning towards the gorilla wanting to see him.

Randy was at the ice bucket digging to the bottom for a nice cold water bottle, when he got a tap on his shoulder. Glancing behind him he saw Elenore. By the look on her face he had a feeling he was in for a talking to.

Only a angry Vince interrupted. "Orton. My office now." Vince notice Elenore. "Good to see you, hope you are well." He smiled to her.  
>Randy quickly slinked off and headed for the boss's office. Ted and Cody stood in the back corner of the gorilla area laughing silently to Orton getting in trouble. Then when Stacy walked by with an ice pack they began laughing like hyenas.<br>"Grow up you two." Stacy snapped at them and continued on her way brushing past Elenore roughly, glancing over her shoulder to smirk at Elenore. "Sorry I didn't see you." She sneered.

"Oh Elenore. This isn't Randy's first time in trouble. He has done worse." Ted reminded her. Cody was still laughing, Dibiase rolled his eyes and smacked him in the gut. Cody coughed and looked annoyed at Ted.  
>"Orton that was uncalled for." Vince said.<br>"Point?" Randy leaned forward. "Look she had no business being out there. What happened between me and her is long over so I just made a point." Randy didn't want to hear any of it.  
>"Well I am about to make a point too. You're suspended for the next three weeks of ring action. Now get out of my sight and arena."<br>Randy grumbled a few words under his breath and hastily headed out of the room. Walking down the hallways he tossed a few crates across the hall, well rolled them really. Once in his locker room he paced like there were fire ants in his pants.

Trying to go after Randy, Elenore followed but was held back by Nat. She pushed as much as she could but her friend was quite strong herself. She sighed and looked towards the floor. "I want to see him."

"By the looks of it he needs a few moments to relax." "I love ya dear but going in and speaking to him isn't wise nor worth an RKO or black eye." Nat said softly. "I promise to let you go if you just chill here for a few."She slowly took her arm down.  
>"I know from experience, angry Randy is not much fun." John said coming up behind Nat and resting his chin on-top of her head and arms around her shoulders.<br>Randy was doing push ups and crunches to 'burn' off his rage. Stacy was a dumb ass and he got the blame. She was the idiot that came out to the ring looking to toy with him and he just proved that he wasn't standing for it.  
>He was going to get yelled at by Elenore unless she already calmed down. He wasn't sure though, she still looked like she meant business when he pasted by her in a rush. Then again he could have just been in a rush and conjured up that ideal.<p>

Nodding to Nat Elenore smiled at John. She was happy that she'd gotten them together, they deserved each other. She was mad at Stacy and had a feeling that the woman was going to be a problem for her and Randy for awhile till they got the point across to her. She sighed and sat in the nearest chair, resting her head in her hand. She was stressing herself out.

Randy had calmed down enough and hoped in the shower quick to clean up. Changed into black mesh shorts and wife beater. Then he grabbed his Rolex and put it around his wrist. Looking down at it reminded him of his mother. He would have to go see her soon, hell with his suspension he'd have time to.

Elenore had enough with waiting and snuck around Nat and opened the door to Randy's dressing room. She didn't see him in the main area so she figured he was in the showers. So she sat and waited.  
>Walking back out into the main room he jammed his boots, knee pads, and trunks all in his bag not bothering to fold or be neat. Turning he was a bit startled by Elenore. "How much trouble am I in if I tell you I'm suspended?" He gave a light smile. Like one an eight year old would give to try and be innocent.<p> 


	17. A doube Date and A Bold Elenore

**Here's another chapter for you guys, I hope that you like this one, please review!**

Elenore crossed her arms and stared at him before slowly shaking her head. "Well, I'm not happy about that, that much is for sure." she stated before standing and walking up to him, her eyes never leaving his. "But, I do like the idea of never dealing with Stacy again."

"I wouldn't say never. I'm technically not even supposed to be here now and if I can't find someone to train you..." He trailed off. "Maybe John could?" He suggested before she could say anything.

"John would be a good trainer." She stated lightly as she walked up to him, putting her hands on his chest. "But could I spend some time with you?" She said with a pause, "Just you?"

"Considering I have a bunch of free time of course." He smiled and placed each hand on either side of her face and ducked low to kiss her softly. "Plus you're going to meet Mother Orton." He said when he pulled back slightly.  
>Her eyes got big and she suddenly grew very nervous. "Your mom?" She asked in a whisper.<p>

"Yes my mom."He ran his thumb across her cheek a few times. Just taking in her expression, finding himself amused. "No need to worry, about her anyways. You still have dad, Nate and Becky. I'll try not to have you overwhelmed but when I'm around generally the family floods the house to catch up." He said and gave a lopsided smile. He wasn't one to be the center of attention outside of the square circle. Family tended to go over board too. Like most families do.

She gulped loudly and sighed. "Well . . . I'm gonna try and go along with it, I hope that they like me." She said softly, leaning up to kiss him softly before slowly pulling back. "So . . . what do we do now?"

"Well we can stop by John's and see if he'll take over. Then if you want to get ready we can go out to eat or stay in and order out. Your choice." He said.

John sighed waiting for Nat. She had just gotten out of a match, won and now was getting cleaned up and dressed. He was nervous but calm enough to hide it all. He was worried as well as unsure how Randy was and unsure if Elenore had gotten hurt. He doubted it but then again the Orton temper was well known.

She smirked and suddenly had a lustful look in her eyes. "Are you forgetting Viper?" she asked seductively, turning so her back was against his front as she slowly slid down, teasing him. "We have a bet that I won, to deal with." she stated slightly, biting her lip.

Nat was making her way out of the shower, running a brush through her hair, towel wrapped around herself as she got out her street clothes, preparing to get dressed to leave for the hotel. She was still a bit unsure about being with John, but her heart felt so full when she was around him that she could never stop smiling, or even stop looking at him.

Once dressed she ran her brush through her hair one last time and then grabbed her bag, going to meet John.

"No." He said, trying to keep his voice even. "But this Viper must eat or he will starve to death." He chuckled pulling her up and kissing along her neck and resting his hands on her hips.

John was stunned when she walked into the room. Nat was gorgeous. Well she always was but she really knew how to knock the breath out of someone. "You ready to go?" He asked standing up and offering his hand, which she took.

She smiled at Randy, knowing that she'd probably just stunned the heart out of him at her being so lustful. She was trying as hard as she could not to rush things, but being a fan since she saw him when he first walked on screen and such was getting the best of her. She smiled and kissed his chin, feeling the very slight stubble there. "Oh oookay." she replied, "I'm a little hungry myself."

Nat smiled, letting John lead her out to the car that would lead them to the hotel. "So John, do you have any plans tonight or anything?" she asked lightly, twirling her hair out of nervousness.

"Woman you are going to drive me insane." He said softly pulling her in for a kiss, teasing her until he pulled away and walked over to grab their bags. "Lets go catch John before he leaves."

"Just spending it with you." He smiled wide, causing his adorable dimples to be exposed. "Hungry?" he asked her checking down at his phone and seeing a text from Randy telling him to wait up because Randy had to ask him something.

Elenore smirked and put her hand on his shoulder as they began to walk, leaning up to whisper at him. "You like it." She spoke smoothly as she then let go of him and began to jog away from him, turning to face him once she was so far away.

Nat smiled and blushed a bright pink. "Your so sweet John, you know that?" She asked softly as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. John smirked and looked down at his feet before flashing his baby blues upwards. It was a talent he had to knock girls off there feet and it often worked. "I try. If you want climb in the car. Randy wants me to wait for him."  
><strong>Text to Randy<strong>: Hurry up. Food it calling bro.

Randy smirked at her. "Do you really want to play this game?" He said. "Do you _really_?" he asked her lustfully.  
><strong>Text to John<strong>: I hear ya there. Be right there.

Nat nodded and put her bag in the back seat of their rental before getting in the passenger seat to try and relax.

Elenore smirked lightly, her eyes ablaze. "Well it depends on you." She spoke softly, looking up at him, now walking beside him as they came to the back door which led to the parking stopped and she walked a bit forward ahead of him before turning. "Well." was all he said before he ran forward and scooped her up and leaned her over his shoulders. He spun her a few times. She wriggled and he smacked her ass. Only for her to reach down and smack his.

John laughed lightly as he saw them exchange smacks. Randy's face was just lit up with amusement and well ass he heard from Elenore was shrieks and giggles. So he figured she was having just as much fun.  
>"What did she take too long?" John asked.<br>"Yeah you know women. Gotta do their hair and make up and change six million times." Randy cracked his joke. "Anyways I am suspended," He paused to put Elenore down when Nat waved her over to the window."So would you mind taking Elenore training for the next few weeks so Stace doesn't have to?" He asked pulling his eyes away from the shrieking girls.

Nat smiled, giggling with Elenore, their minds half way in the gutter as she decided to climb out of the car and lean against it. "Well, we were talking of getting something to eat, what if we double date?" She asked Elenore.

"That sounds fun, maybe we could go to the movies afterwards or something unless the boys get too tired." She replied, wanting to make as much time for her and Randy's bet later that night. She wanted to keep him going and then surprise him later on.

Nat smirked, seeing their was something up her sleeve, but didn't say anything. "Boys, how about a double date?" She asked, turning to face them.

John glanced at Randy and looked to see what he wanted to do. Randy shrugged. "If you want to. I just want food." He laughed lightly. His stomach was knotting up from the lack of food and he just knew he had to eat.

"I second that."John piped in.

Nat smiled and thought a moment. "How about the local Olive Garden?" She asked lightly, loving Italian food.

"Oooh, Italian." Elenore said with a smile, feeling her stomach growl suddenly. She was more hungry than she thought.

"You do know the way to a man's heart." John said lightly in Nat's direction causing her to blush a light pink. "I'll drive." They all climbed in, John and Nat in the front, Randy and Elenore in the back. Randy sat next to the window and Elenore was right beside him, hands twisted together and fingers interlaced they listened to John rap lightly. That was the only way he could drive in traffic. John had to rap lightly, out loud or to himself, either way that was how he did it.

Elenore leant against Randy's shoulder, her hand tightly entwined with his. She let her eyes close as she relaxed. Being close to him always calmed her.

Nat smiled at John then looked out the window, still a bit nervous around him. She was unsure of herself around guys and took a deep breath as thoughts ran through her mind. John was trying not to overly excite himself, but hell this would be their first date. He had every right to be nervous and excited. Reaching over and resting his hand on her thigh he gave it a light squeeze and smirked.

Randy put an arm around Elenore so she could be even more comfortable. "So tomorrow what time do I need her up for training? Oh and I'm not getting up at three like you do to get into the gym so pick a later time muscles." Randy stated.

John sighed and thought. He was always one to workout in the morning when no one was around. Saved the headache of stares and fans who would interrupt. "How does 10 sound?" "That way I can get breakfast with Nattie before I train pip squeak back there." He joked lightly.  
>Nat smiled at John, listening to them talk about the next morning. She put her hand on-top of his rubbing circles with her thumb. She did her best to breathe deep and keep calm, but with him touching her it made her just that much more giddy.<p>

Elenore smirked at John's comment but didn't say anything, running her hand silently up Randy's leg, being a bit bold tonight. She rested her hand where his hip and leg met, keeping it there.

Randy sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at Elenore raising his eyebrow. Was she really playing a game with him? By god she was being bold. "That sounds good." He kept his voice level as he could.

"Okay." John replied and waited for a stoplight to turn green. Elenore had to be doing something back there because Randy rarely had his voice shake. Smiling he had an idea.  
>Taking the chance to be brave and leaning over to kiss Nat on her lips lightly. He caught her by surprise as he wanted to and pulled away when the light turned green. Smirking and trying not to laugh to himself and his accomplishment.<p>

Elenore smirked at Randy, a lustful look in her eyes. She kept her hand where she had it, not moving it any further for the moment.

Nat's breath was caught in her throat but she was smiling as wide as she could, tightening her grip on John's hand. She was a bit curious about what Elenore was up to but she didn't wanna say anything.

Randy bit his lip and basically the though of 'fuck it' went through his head. He leaned over and kissed her. Nipping her lower lip and running his hand up her lower thigh. Stopping just before her hip.

John rolled his eyes. "Keep it PG back there. Jezebel doesn't need to see this and well to be blunt save it for the bedroom, if you can't wait hit up the bathroom." He said joking and referring to his car. Hoping Nat wouldn't find it weird her named his beloved cars he had collected over the years.

The interruption had Randy muttering curses under his breath and pulling away. Moving his hand up to the center of her thigh. Elenore made sad eyes at Randy when he pulled away, but smirked, wanting to laugh at John's comment. Looking up at Randy she leant up to whisper to him. "Well what do you want to do?" She whispered. "I am hungry." She spoke, daring to ever so softly run her fingertips over the middle of his body below the belt, feeling a slight lump there. "I see you are hungry for more than food." She whispered, knowing John couldn't hear her.

Nat sighed and shook her head. Elenore was in a bold mood, but she was happy to have the slight interruption. It cut down her nervousness.

"Hungry isn't the word." He chuckled in her ear. That much was true, very true, leaning just slightly out to look at her with glazed over blue eyes. He could drink up her beauty and drown in it.  
>"You're just jealous John." Randy said to his friend.<p>

"Yeah yeah. Well come on its time to chow." John replied parking in the parking lot. He turned the car off and got out to help Nattie out.  
>Elenore went to slide out but Randy held her in place with an idea stuck in his head. He just had to be patient.<p>

Glancing in the back seat John saw his friend's smirk and knew it would give him enough time to sneak in a kiss or more with Nattie on the front hood of the car.

Elenore looked up at Randy, wondering what was going through his mind. "Randy?" She questioned softly, raising an eyebrow at him.

Nat smiled as she kissed John in return. "Should we go and get a table?" She asked him softly, her arms resting around his neck."I think we should wait for them." John brushed his lips against hers. "Plus its more private here." He lifted her up and sat her on the hood and kissed her fully running his hands down her sides and one down her leg to her knee.

Randy smirked before un-buckling her and himself. Then he shifted smoothly so she was on his lap. Exactly where he wanted her for the moment. "Glad you know my name." He was holding out, nerves hitting but also seeing how she was dying to know what was coming.  
>Nat kissed John back softly. She did like John a lot but she would only let him get so far with what he was up to. Pulling back softly she looked at him. "I think they might be a little while." She said softly.<p>

Smiling at him, Elenore had a blush creeping up her neck and to her face, making her feel hot and bothered as she sat on his lap, feeling his slight arousal underneath her, her hands resting upon his shoulders. "What are you up to?" She asked, raising an eyebrow up at him, her smirk showing up even though she was just now becoming nervous.

Licking his lower lip he couldn't hold out much longer, kissing her and running his hand up under neath her skirt, she gasped and he pulled away. "Just teasing." He smirked proudly at her shocked expression. "Hungry?" He asked implying to more than food when he tapped the inside of her thigh and rubbed small circles.

"The hell they will be. Its one thing to make out in my other baby, knowing Randy he has more up his sleeve." John said smiling and resting his hands on either side of her on the hood of his car. "You don't find it weird that I name my cars right?" he had to ask, the question was bugging him.

Feeling his warm hands on her skin made her all but go mad. She leant down to rest her forehead on his. She slowly ran one hand from his chest, slowly down to his belt, keeping her hand there for a moment before moving further down underneath his jeans, moving her fingers in circles softly at the skin just above where his manhood started. "What do you think?" She whispered.

Smiling at John Nat shook her head. "I think its alright, my car at home is called 'bug'. She stated lightly, her hands resting on his chest now.

"What is it a little punch bug?" John asked curious now.

Randy smiled. "We shouldn't keep our friends waiting much more." Randy said knowing he would take her right then and there but John would give him hell. "Plus I am actually food hungry as well." He added smiling. "We'll get to the fun later." He pecked her lips once more before helping her out.

Nat shook her head. "Nope, do you still wanna guess?" She asked, seeing Elenore and Randy get out of the car still looking normal with no bed heads. She smirked.

Elenore smiled, standing beside Randy, looking at John and Nat. She was happy that she got them together. "Food?" She questioned.

"No because if you are anything like my sister, well you could have a variety of cars." John smiled. "Although I'm agreeing with Elenore. Food sounds great."  
>Randy agreed and followed the young lovebirds while holding loosely onto Elenore's at their table they ordered their food, Elenore getting fettichi with shrimp and Nat getting spaghetti. They began to chat, anything and everything come up on topic.<p>

Randy sat with his elbows on the table and his arms crossed. He ordered chicken parm and John a large bowl of spaghetti. Neither would be able to eat half of it due to diets and training. Listening intently on the conversation about why each of them were involved in the WWE, Randy couldn't help but smile and be aware of Elenore's hand so close to his manhood.  
>Randy's reasons for being involved were a given due to his dad, as well as Nat's with being relation to the Hart family. John was talking now with a wide and proud smile.<br>While John explained about his thrill as a child to watch the WWF greats he rested a hand on Nat's knee. Her hand rested ontop and hers ontop of his hand.

Elenore smiled, listening to everyones stories. She didn't know what she would say when it became her turn. After all, her getting in was all because of the man sitting beside her. She sipped on her water and kept listening. All the while she kept her right hand under the table, high on Randy's thigh.

Nat squeezed John's hand, listening to him talk, drinking her water and munching on a small roll, tearing it in small pieces."So Elenore what about you?" John said before taking a sip of his beer. He was rubbing small circles on the inside of Nat's thigh with his thumb. All eyes were on Elenore now. Well two more sets than there already were, Randy had been watching her varying emotions throughout the conversation.

Elenore gulped before taking a breath. "Nothing fancy like you guys, I was fired the same night that Randy stayed." She started, "Randy called Vince and asked if I could be hired in."

"Oh it wasn't that big of a deal. Vince owed me." Randy chuckled leaning over and kissing her temple and reaching his arm around her shoulders.  
>"Well that leaves Randy to speak." "We all know his story though." John chuckled lightly settling back into his seat.<br>"You don't know it all." Randy said flatly, unhealthy memories flashed across his memory.

Elenore could tell that Randy didn't want to share by the way that he was acting. "You don't have share if you don't want to Randy." She said softly, rubbing his leg underneath the table.

Nat was curious about Randy's way into the WWE, but she didn't want to press it.

"I have nothing to hide its just a story left for another time." Randy said. John nodded understanding and the waiter came out with thier food.  
>"Anyone want more to drink?" The waiter asked setting their food down.<p>

Elenore thought a moment, "Could you get me a glass of red wine?" She asked, unwrapping her silverware from her napkin before stabbing her food. All the while one hand was firmly on Randy's leg.

Nat shook her head starting to eat her food as well."Ill take another beer." Randy said.  
>"Make that two." John piped in. The waiter nodded and scurried off.<p>

It was a few quiet moments of silverware hitting plates before Randy felt the need to break the silence. "So how is it?" he asked.

Elenore smiled, "It's good." She stated with a smile. Underneath the table she still kept her hand in place, every now and then she would rub her thumb across his inner thigh.

"Yeah mine is pretty good too." Nat agreed. John nodded and Randy sipped the last of his fourth beer down before eating another piece of chicken.

After dinner they all walked outside, having gotten cool out Elenore pulled her light jacket around her shoulders tightly, feeling a chill. She sighed softly, smelling the night air. She wondered about Randy's suspension, but she would enjoy the extra time she would have to be with him.

The closer they got to the hotel the more antsy Randy got about their bet. It was a hour till midnight but he couldn't help but feel nervous as well as excited. He kept leaning over and kissing her until she wanted more and then leaned away. Rising his hand up her thigh and then removing it. Teasing lightly.

Back at the hotel, they parted ways with John and Nat while Elenore yawned as she walked to their room. Opening the door, she tossed herself on the bed, turning to look at Randy. "How are we gonna get to the pool, you know its gonna be locked."

"Oh Elenore don't you worry." He smirked over at her. "Get ready I'll be back in a few." Randy walked over and pecked her on the lips lightly before leaving the room and jogged down the hall to the stairwell. Taking the stairs meant he would take time and burn the excess calories he just intaked.

Elenore sat up, wondering what was up his sleeve. It wouldn't take her long to put on her suit. Although she did go into the bathroom and removed her makeup and then let her hair down, brushing it. Once changed into her suit she covered up with a black nightie and laid on the bed.

"Yes its important." Randy said to the cheery red head standing before him behind the front desk.  
>"Okay well we'll set everything up." She said.<br>"Thank you." Randy smirked and pushed the autographed phone book toward her. She mumbled a few words before buzzing into a back room. Randy then headed back upstairs to get his leading lady.

Finding a movie on the TV, Elenore watched it while waiting for Randy to return. She sat up on the bed, brushing her hair and adjusting her black silk nightie.

Randy took a deep sigh before opening up the hotel room. All in one motion he took off his shirt and tossed it across the room in the general direction of his clothes. Smiling in Elenore's way knowing exactly how that motion rubbed her the wrong way. She was tidy and well he wasn't a slob but tidy wasn't his thing.  
>"I have to change and we can go." Randy said leaning over and pecking her on the lips before leaning out. "you are ready right?" he asked grabbing his black swim trunks off the bedside stand where he left them earlier.<p>

She smirked at him and gave him a playfully evil look. "Then go and change and yes, I am ready." She stated softly, standing and walking quickly to pick up his tossed shirt, knowing that Randy would get a nice view of her bum.

Randy walked part way into the bathroom before leaning out and biting his lip at the sight. He was one lucky man to have her after all he had put her through. Smirking to himself he shut the door and changed quick.

Putting the shirt on-top of his bag folded up and then turning back towards the bed, Elenore took a deep breath before a huge crack of thunder sounded loudly, making her scream as the lights went out."R-Randy!" she called out loudly. She knew then that their bet would have to wait for another night, but she had a feeling that Randy would make the most of it.

**I hope you liked it, let me know what you think, likes, dislikes, ideas, anything. Also, if anyone is artistic your more than welcome to make a banner, profile pic, anything for this story as long as we get credit for the title of the story so on and so forth.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. An intimate ordeal and a warning

**Disclaimer: I deeply and sincerely apologize for the very long wait for an update to this story, I am so very behind that I have a lot to put into word documents and then spell check and such, but I promise everyone that there will be a few chapters uploaded so you have a while to read, PLEASE REVIEW**

Her screech made him jump and bash his hand off the door frame as he was leaving. "I'm right here." He reached out and found her, being able to see well in the dark had its advantages.

He smiled and curled a strand hair behind her ear. "It'll be okay." "Get in bed. I'll run downstairs and see if they have candles or something." "You'll be alright right?" He said. "John and Nat are just down the hall and Adam is next door." He said. She smiled and nodded at him, "Yes." she said softly, leaning up to peck his lips, knowing exactly where those were. She sat on the bed, listening to the rain battering the ceiling and windows. She looked out the window, watching the lightning flash.

"I'll hurry back." he said pulling on what he hoped was his hoody and left the room door open just slightly. Making his way down the hall he bumped into John who was also on his way out of the room. "So man." John said. "Its alright." Randy replied into the blackness. "Heading down stairs too?" "Yeah Nat is terribly scared of the dark." John was worried leaving her for a time but he had to do what had to get done. He had to get candles or flashlights or something and light up the room so she could sleep peacefully and calmly.

While Elenore waited, she decided to check in the dressers for candles. She reached on the nightstand and found her phone. Using it for light she opened the dresser drawers finding one large candle, she sat it on top of the dresser. But she let out a sigh as she didn't have anything to light it with.

Once the boys got six candles each, plus four flashlights, and a box of matches they headed upstairs. Randy grabbed a handful of matches and knocked on the door now that the key pad lock wouldn't work he'd have to be let in.

"Babe its me." He called loud enough for her to hear. He heard a scream down the hall from John's room and then John's loud laugh before a glow was saw down the hall. Only to be extinguished when their door shut.

Elenore smiled, "It's open." She said softly, holding her phone up for light as she could hear the wind whipping around outside, lighting flashing constantly as another loud clap of thunder sounded. She flinched at the sound and sighed, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

Noticing the door was cracked open just enough he pushed through and made it to the nearest stand and set the items down. Turning around he walked over and pecked Elenore on the lips. "Miss me?" he smirked before starting to light various candles and arranging them so they could see to get to the bathroom.

"Of course I did." She said softly, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his back letting her eyes close a moment, intaking his scent of his shampoo and aftershave.

Randy smiled in response to her warmth and carefully loosened up her grip around him to turn and face her. "So now that our plans are ruined what do you have in mind that we do?"

She looked up at him a little saddened. "Who says they are ruined?" She asked softly to him. She ran her hands up his chest slowly with a small smile. Leaning up to tippy toe she pecked his chin. Seeing as he was so tall.

"Well I was looking forward to swimming." Randy replied smirking and tipping his chin down to kiss her back lightly.

She smirked into the kiss, slowly kissing him back, her hands ending up around his neck as she pulled back. She stood there, thinking, not knowing what to do next or where to go. She sighed silently in the complete dark with the romantic light of the candles, looking up at him. The rain was pouring down outside and the lightning flashing acted like strobe lights in the hotel room. She smiled softly at him, "What would you have in mind?" she whispered, wishing that her bold self was back.

Smirking he sighed and bent over before scooping her up on his shoulder. "Well.." he slid open the glass door to the balcony patio and stepped out into the cool rain. Underneath his fingertips he felt her tense up from the rain splashing their skin."This is close enough to swimming." he sat her down on her feet and pulled her in for another kiss.

Laughing into the kiss, Elenore wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, her hands going into his now soaked hair. Feeling a warm sensation within her, she smirked, nipping his bottom lip he opened his mouth up slightly and bit her lower lip. Chuckling his hands wandered across her body. He felt her tense and relax under his fingertips as they trailed around.

Sighing softly, Elenore began to trail her hands around to his chest, feeling his hard abs under his soaked shirt made her smile as she pulled the shirt up some to feel his skin underneath. Feeling bold once more, she pulled away slowly, looking up at him as she barely ran her fingertips below the waistline of his jeans then back upward to run her hands up his stomach.

Smirking down at her and curious about what she was up to he rested his hands on her waist. Waiting he rubbed small circles with his thumbs and enjoyed her traveling hands running across his body.

Feeling absolutely soaked, Elenore put her fingers in his belt loops and gently pulled him back into the hotel room before moving to remove the shirt off his back, throwing it in a soaking heap on the tile of the bathroom before returning to him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"What are you up to?" He asked her when she pushed him gently backwards till his legs hit the bed where he sat down looking up at her. Hands on her waist and lifting her shirt up just a few inches. Waiting for her next move.

She smirked playfully evil at him and shrugged. "Oh, nothin." she said lightly, loving the feel of his fingers on her skin, feeling her silk nightie cling to her body, knowing it was see through made her feel even bolder.

"I don't believe you." he ran his tounge along his lower lip before biting it and pulling her nightie all the way up and over her head.

She smirked lightly, "Well . . ." she said softly, moving to get into his lap, her hands resting at his waistline, her fingertips going over the edge and downward. "Believe it." she whispered in his ear.

Seeing the crook of her neck he leaned forward and kissed upwards. Nipping and nibbling until he looked back into her face. His shorts began to feel even more uncomfortable by the second.

She smirked softly, pushing him to where he was on his back, kissing him softly, running her hands down his chest, slowly un-buckling his shorts, feeling the newly exposed skin there, damp from the soaking rain outside.

Randy smirked wide, This was a new Elenore and he wasn't going to complain. Relaxing and letting her take control he let her do what she pleased. Including touch him where she pleased of which he wasn't going to complain about either.

Elenore smiled softly as she helped him remove his soaked shorts, seeing that his arousal was evident underneath his trunks, those also soaked through. She smiled, standing up to look down at him, awing at him, looking over his body.

"Would you kindly get back over here." He said lightly propping himself up on his elbows. "Don't think I won't drag you back to bed."

Turning to face away from Randy, she looked over her shoulder and shook her head playfully, teasing him. Randy sighed and glanced away briefly before lunging for her waist. Pulling her backwards and turning to slide her underneath him. Grabbing each of her wrists he lightly pushed them down and pinned her underneath him. "I warned you." He smirked down at her. She giggled and laughed as she tried to pull herself free from Randy's grasp finding herself stuck. She stuck her tounge out at him.

"Well you have me, what now?" She whispered.

"Oh Elenore. So much to learn." He ducked down and whispered in her ear. "So much I'm going to teach." Quickly he kissed her. Placing both of her hands in her one he let his other travel down her body. Pulling lightly at her panties before traveling his fingers lightly down her thigh. She gulped and took in shaky breaths, loving the feel of his hands on her, shivering at his light touches so close to her core.

Kissing her gently his hand dipped into her core and felt her arousal. Letting out a low moan into her mouth he rubbed her gently. Seeing how she would react under his skilled touches.

Moaning softly, Elenore hid in Randy's neck, suddenly shy as she closed her eyes, feeling Randy's own arousal against her leg. She sighed softly, kissing his neck, still hiding from him in her own little way.

Kissing along her neck and nipping her earlobe he sighed. "You sure about this?" his voice was shaken but steady as well. Letting go of her wrists he held his weight up off of her with that arm while the other hand continued to stroke her gently.

She looked up into his eyes. So much had happened between them in the past few weeks. It was pretty fast to be in their predicament. But she smiled softly, kissing him as her answer, running her free hand down his chest and slowly over his shorts barely running her fingertips over the buldge that was there.

Kissing her back he removed her panties and lifted up slightly to ease his shorts off. Wasting little time he eased inside her and waited for her to adjust before moving slowly. Making sure to kiss her here and there and still continued to stroke her body where ever his hands wandered.

Her arms rested around his neck as she made noises of pleasure into the crook of his neck, moving with him, her own hands running up and down his back.

Randy enjoyed the whole movement of them together but it soon came to an end. With a few last yelps of pleasure from Elenore and moans from Randy they were both a collapse panting heap. Elenore sprawled across his chest. She grabbed a blanket and covered them up and Randy ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled softly, kissing him under his chin, up his jawline, then slowly to his lips, kissing him slowly. "That was wonderful." She whispered, almost scared to speak. One thing was sure, she knew she'd be sore in the next few hours.

"Agreed." he kissed her back. "You should sleep because you have duties tomorrow love." He kissed along her neck and smiled.

She sighs softly, leaning into his lips on her skin. "But your making that a bit difficult." She whispered to him, running her hands down his ribs slowly, snuggling into his warmth, resting her head on his chest, feeling her whole body laying atop his.

"Sorry. I'll stop." he chuckled kissing her forehead and settling in for the night. "Goodnight darling." he said softly before yawning.

She cuddled into his warmth, moving to his side, her left leg resting over his and leant to kiss him softly. "Goodnight." She whispered softly before laying her head down and closing her eyes. 'I love you' she thought in her mind.

After a few more deep breaths and a yawn or two the third generation superstar was quickly drifting off into a blissful sleep.

Hearing a loud beeping while swimming with Randy in the ocean, Elenore groaned, realizing she was hearing her alarm. She didn't care if it was ten and not really early, she wanted to sleep till noon. She disabled her alarm and curled back into Randy's back, feeling his body against hers instantly relaxing her once more.

"Nice try. I already let you sleep in long enough." Randy said and startled her slightly. She mumbled into his chest and he rolled his eyes. Sliding out of bed he uncovered her then scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. She clung to him but he managed to get the shower going and set her in the bottom of the tub. "Sorry to do this love." he turned the cold water full on and stepped back then left her in the bathroom with her bag already on the counter.

Screaming bloody murder was an understatement as she rushed to warm the water and warm up her body. She laid in the tub shivering until she was warm before continuing with her shower. Once she was out she changed into work out clothes and dried her hair before pulling it back. When she walked out of the bathroom she glared daggers at Randy.

"Good morning. Have a nice shower?" he smirked. "John called and said he'd be over in fifteen so you have enough time to eat a pear, apple, orange..." he trailed off holding out four or five fruits in a bowl he got from downstairs while she showered.

She didn't change her demeanor, playing mad at him. She grabbed an apple and sat on the bed a little ways from him, sitting down slowly from being stiff. She wasn't mad, but frustrated, she wasn't a huge morning person.

"Come on don't be like that." He said before taking a slice of an orange. He was beginning to feel the feeling of a total ass and didn't like it. Well he liked being an ass but not with Elenore. "I could have woken you up in a much more pleasurable way but you were limited on time." he added after he swallowed his mouthful.

She had been trying to ignore him but his last comment made her blush deeply and look away, or try to. She silently gave up the fight as she scooted over to lean against him, wincing slightly, hoping Randy wouldn't notice as she tried to hide it.

Smirking he licked his lower lip and tipped her chin up to kiss her quickly being cut off by a knock on the door. "Sorry to ruin the party. Nat wanted to say hi." John called from the other side of the door. Randy rolled his eyes and kissed Elenore quickly again before getting up to answer the door.

Elenore smiled, suddenly hoping that they weren't to loud last night. She was glad that she was already blushing because of Randy as she leant back on the bed, turning on the tv. She yawned lightly, still groggy as she tried to get comfortable, feeling a lot of soreness. She knew she wouldn't be able to stretch too much today.

Randy stepped aside to let their company step in. Nat smiled and went over to Elenore and instantly began gossiping. "Be careful with her." Randy said. "I know." John said. "Im not doing anything drastic just filling in till you're all done with being suspended." Randy nodded and crossed his arms. He trusted John but was wary of him and what he might try to do.

Whispering to Nat, she told them vaugely of their wonderful night. She was happy but very sore. She giggled with Nat and smiled over at Randy. She was looking forward to working with John, but didn't want to show her soreness to him.

"Sorry dear but I must drag Elenore to the gym." John said smiling to the girls. "Hey Elenore how was that shower?" He laughed lightly,hearing the story earlier from Randy.

Elenore stood and glared at John before walking out if the room on her own. She didn't want to hear more about the shower incident from the morning. She sighed as she shifted her bag on her shoulder, deciding on taking the elevator instead of the stairs. The stairs would have taken her too long to go down shook his head laughing lightly.

"Good luck." Randy said as John followed after her. He ran down the hall catching the Elevator just before it shut. Elenore was still glaring at him.

"Look I was kidding. Lighten up." He said stepping in and hitting the ground floor button. "I know but it was a very cold morning to say the least." She stated as she patiently waited for the elevator to ding, then walked out, heading towards the gym.

"Its not my fault." John reminded. "Get your warm ups and stretches done then come get me by the weights." John said to her. He had already done most of his daily routine and wanted to get more arm strength done.

Elenore nodded as she took a deep breath, sitting down, putting her legs in a 'v' position which looked more like an squished one instead. She tried to move her legs apart, but winced every time, sighing, she did what she could, trying to hide it from John.

John finished his 200 pound 50 reps and walked over to Elenore. She should have been done by now. Seeing her wince in even the most basic stretches he stopped her. "If you're wincing you are straining your muscles and thats bad." "C'mon let's get ring drills done and we'll do some grapples once Nat gets here." he didn't want to hurt Elenore so he asked Nat to stop in after she got her hair trimmed and picked up her paycheck.

'He noticed' she thought to herself. She wondered why he didn't say anything though. She nodded and got up as quick as she could. Her lower abdomen and inner thighs were killing her but she ignored it. It felt as if she'd been on a horse for a couple of days. She smirked to herself, well he was a stallion all right.

"I figure Randy has had you do ring runs right?" John asked helping her into the ring. He noticed her slight waddle. Yup his assumptions were right. Clenching his jaw he smiled widely waiting for Elenore's reply.

Elenore nodded instantly. "Yeah, I actually like ring runs." She said with a light giggle as she leant against the ropes, beginning to run. She didn't fail to notice John though, she wondered why he was so tense.

"Well do a few until you feel ready to try some different rope work." He said taking a seat on the top rope of the corner of the ring. Trying not to think of her and Randy he tried to relax. Randy walked with Nat to the gym. He had his own work out to get too and went to see her anyway to keep her company. Even though he was traveling across the city to a gym he wanted to check in on his sore girlfriend.

After doing about ten or fifteen rope runs, Elenore stood in the middle of the ring touching her toes, able to stretch a bit further now she smiled to herself. "What now?" She asked lightly as she saw Randy and Nat walk in, she did a small side wave.

"Nattie dear climb in and show her a few grapples to get the upper hand and how to get out of them." John said. Nat smiled and kissed his cheek quick before hugging Elenore and asking if she was ready. "I'll be back in awhile." Randy said. "Behave yourselves." "I don't want to have to bail you out of jail. "Randy hopped up on the edge of the ring apron to lean over and push his lips out while smiling.

Elenore smiled wide and wrapped one hand around his neck and kissed him softly, her hand playing with the nape of his hair. "I'll miss you while your gone." She said softly before letting him go. John had his arms crossed over his chest and made sure the girls were busy before stepping out to catch Randy. "Hey." He stated, his tone low, unhappy.

"What's up?" Randy asked picking up on his tone of voice. "Everything okay?" John took one deep breath, saying only three words, knowing it would get the message across. "You hurt her."

Taking a deep breath and clenching his jaw a few times before speaking Randy nodded. Looking down at the floor then over John's shoulder at the girls working on skills he nodded again. "Not intentionally John. You know that."

John rolled his eyes and looked at him coldly. "She knows that I know, and to be honest, I'm not happy about it." He stated sternly. "I wasn't expecting you two to move forward so quickly."

Sighing not wanting to fight Randy spoke again. "Its just happened okay John? I asked and she went with it." Pausing before speaking again he looked John right in the eyes. "And if you aren't happy about it, excuse me for being blunt, but there is nothing you can do now." Randy said flatly. His arrogant side had him lifting his chin up ever so slightly.

John took a calming breath and held his hands up slowly. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, If you hurt her, leave her... I will come for you." He stated simply before nodding to him calmly and walked back into the gym.

**More to come at a quick rate tonight, so stay tuned!**


	19. A group Ride

**Here's the next one, more will be coming, UPDATE SOON! Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the WWE**

Fighting the urge to snap back and argue more Randy got to the gym across the city as quick as he could. Good thing today was an upper body work out because he really had to punch something. Anything.

John stood against the wall, watching the girls work. He didn't want to be so harsh but he was worried about them two being together. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

Nat noticed how tense John was all of a sudden and told Elenore to take a break. Rolling out of the ring she walked over and placed one hand on his waist and one on his bare belly. "Whats up?"

John smiled down at Nat and pulled her to him. "Just concerned about Randy is all." He replied quietly, looking down at her. Elenore laid on her back, on the mat, feeling more sore than she already was. She made a mental note to find a hot tub or soak in a hot bath for awhile. She leant up and grabbed her cell and her water, taking a long drink.

"Why? Has he done something wrong?" Nat asked. She looked back over her shoulder at Elenore. "What's going on?" Nat looked back up at him.

"I just don't want Randy to hurt her again, she's a close friend... I care for her." He stated lowly, making sure that Elenore couldn't hear them.

Elenore smiled as she took a picture of herself and sent it to Randy with a message. **Text to Randy**: miss you

"Awh aren't you cute with the over protective big brother act." Nat said smiling. "She's happy. Let it be and don't fret." Nat ran her hand up his chest and to his cheek. "If she begins to be wierder than usual then you can worry."

Randy smiled at the picture and sent one of him in the mirror next to the punching bag. 'working hard. Miss ya too.'

John nodded and leant down to kiss her cheek. "Your right." He said softly, pulling her closer to him, intaking her sweet scent of mangos and peaches. "Are you guys done for today?" He asked softly. Elenore smiled at the picture and replied to him with another picture of her laying out on the mat. **Text to Randy:** I'm done for today, sore as hell

"I think so." Nat smiled feeling her gut flutter from his soft kiss on her cheek. "Want to go do something?" she asked. Randy smiled at the text **Text to Elenore**: I'll be done in about an hour. I just got here a little while ago and well this body doesn't sculpt itself ;)

John nodded and let Elenore that they were leaving for awhile, leaving her to herself. Elenore slowly made her way to the hotel room and locked the door behind her. She smiled at her phone while she made a hot bath. **Text to Randy**: I know, I know, just makes me drool more though. I'm running a bath too ok?

Randy finished up the push ups he was doing before replying again. **Text to Elenore**: Don't drown. Id miss you :c Sinking into the hot water made her wince but she was soon feeling drowsy as the water made her feel better, her muscles relaxing. She laughed at Randy's text and smiled, texting him back. **Text to Randy**: I can swim mister... starting to think I have a pulled muscle

Randy rolled his eyes smiling. **Text to Elenore**: Well Take it easy then dear. Smiling at his text, Elenore closed her eyes, resting, soon finding herself drifting off in the hot water, vanilla candles relaxing her even more as she waited for Randy to return. Finishing up as quickly and as safely as he could Randy left the gym early. Stopping at a place to grab salads for the two of them. After all he did have to train her and training outside of the ring included diet. Randy hated this portion of the whole life but he dealt with it.

Waking up cold, Elenore shivered as she got out of the water, dried off and drained the tub. She then put on one of Randy's shirts and toweled off her hair before climbing into bed, falling back asleep.

Unlocking the door and pushing it open he smiled. "You wear my clothes nicely." Randy said. When she didn't reply or stir he noticed she fell asleep. Putting her salad in the fridge he went out on the balcony. While eating he dialed home. "Hi Randall dear. How are you?." he was greeted warmly by his mother.

Turning over, hearing the door had startled her, but hearing Randy's voice made her calm down. She opened her eyes to watch him from the balcony. Seeing he was on the phone, she stayed quiet.

He refreshed his mom up on his past few days and weeks. Apologized for not calling sooner but well he had been busy. As always she was understanding and told him it was fine. His dad told him how he was clumsy on a few of his past matches and as always gave him pointers on holes in his opponents wrestling style. Lastly his mother told him to call his sister because she really wanted to talk to him. Promising he would later he said his goodbyes and finished up his salad. Going to throw it away he saw Elenore awake just laying there on the bed. Entering the room again he leaned over and kissed her exposed temple before walking over to the garbage. "If you're tired sleep. If you're hungry your salad is waiting in the fridge." He said grabbing a water and sitting down on the small sofa with his arms stretched across the back. Elenore slowly sat up and stretched, wincing at the ever present soreness before rising and climbing onto the couch with him, snuggling into his side. Smiling he wrapped his one arm around her lightly. "What do you think about meeting my family in a few weeks?" he asked.

She looked up at him, a bit scared now. "Well, I would be quite nervous and hope that they like me." She said softly, running her hand underneath his shirt to feel the skin there. "Well to be honest my mom is tickled pink that I'm with someone again. You could have two heads with eyes and four feet and she'd still welcome you in." He smiled at her touch. "Don't you think you're in enough pain?"

She smiled at the mention of his mom being happy. "I'm glad that I am liked already." She said lightly, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his belly. "And about the pain, I can deal with it but I'm just wanting to be close to you." "Okay. I was just asking." He smiled. "Don't wanna cause more than there already is." He swallowed hard thinking about his conversation earlier with John. John was a good friend and all but facing the fact that Elenore was happily taken, well John was just being pigheaded about it.

Feeling Randy's stomach tense, she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. "Nothing." He said with a smile. She was quick to notice things and he should haven't gotten all tense over things.

She moved to sit in his lap, straddling him. "I know you well enough that it's not nothing." She said softly. She ran her hands up his chest, trying to calm him down. Taking her chin in-between his thumb and forefinger he smiled. "Trust me. Its nothing." he said calmly.

She smiled softly at him, leaning up to kiss his lips before slowly pulling back. "Okay." She said before looking out the window. "When do we head to the next city, or... me, that is, unless I'm coming with you." "We are both going despite the fact I'm supposed to be in St. Louis under Vince's orders. Next city is Chicago and then good old St. Louis." He smiled thinking about being home again.

Smiling, she nodded. "Sounds good to me." She said lightly. "When do we leave?" "Tonight we fly out unless you want to room with John and Nat on the bus. John prefers the two three day trips anyways and that would give you girl time." he suggested. Nat had bugged him earlier that she missed her best friend. Randy told her he'd talk to Elenore about it.

Elenore thought a moment. "We could room with John and Nat if you want, I like being with Nat, but I know that John and you have your differences." "We've settled them." Randy smiled. Or had settled them. He really wasn't sure what was going on now. "Plus if that's what you want we can go ahead and do it. Anything for you."

"Aww, your so sweet Randy." She spoke with a smile, blushing a light pink. She leant over and kissed his cheek softly before snuggling into his chest. "So... when do we pack?"

"If you want start now. I'll go tell Nat and John. See what time they are leaving and be back in a jiffy." He smiled. 'As well as find out where John and I stand.' he mentally added.

She nodded, standing and turning to get their bags and putting them on the bed then walking to the bathroom to start getting their things together. She still wondered what had Randy so tensed up earlier, she hoped it wasn't something that she had done.

Knocking on their door Randy waited in the hallways. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he hoped that small lie in there didn't cost him her. She deserved to know the truth but he had to get the whole story to begin with before he would even attempt to tell her.

Nat opened the door with a smile. "Hi Randy, what brings you here?" She asked happily. She'd been busy packing and was glad for a break. John had been in a bit of a mood and wouldn't tell her anything. "If it's John you want, he's kinda grouchy." "Well I just wanted to know if the offer for us to travel with you was still open. I would like to talk to John alone too, if that's alright." Randy said politely.

"Oh sure, no problem, the bus sleeps eight and is quite large, so we could even have alone time if need be." She said with a smile. "I need to go and get our laundry real quick so you can talk to him now if you like." "Okay." Randy nodded stepping around her. "John can I talk to you." he said calmly and professionally.

John sat on the couch, watching tv. He sighed as he heard Randy's voice. "What is it Orton?" He asked, calmly. He was still frustrated about Elenore being sore and that it was Randy's fault. Inwardly he knew he was over reacting but he couldn't help himself, he still had some feelings for her. "Earlier. I want to know why it was such a big deal." Randy started. "And the next two or three days we travel I want to keep it professional." "Not argue or anything for the sake of the girls once in Chicago," Randy paused looking down at his floor. "We'll leave it all out in the ring."

John sighed aloud and looked up at him. "I still care about her okay?" He said with a start. "I don't want anything to happen to her and see her as hurt as she was before you decided to come around... I don't want to see you up and change your mind about her." "Glad to see you care John. Her and I though," He looked up. "Aren't ending anytime soon. So if you are still stuck on Elenore it isn't very fair to Nattie is it?" he shook his head.

John thought a moment. "I like Nattie, a lot, it was just sudden when Elenore chose you I guess." He stated. "I'm fine now, and I apologize for earlier, it was just a bit of a shock I guess." He smiled over at his friend. "So... we okay?" He asked, offering a fist for him to pump. Randy nodded. Reaching forward and pumping his fist. "That's definatly a you thing." Randy commented. He was more a hand shaker or man hugger not a fist pumper. "But we're cool." he smiled back.

John nodded as he leant around Randy to see Nattie walking in with folded clothes. "Elenore needs you Randy... something about not being able to find something of yours." "Ah okay well we'll see you in like ten?" Randy nodded and headed back out and to his room. Entering he saw that the room was pretty spotless. Thank god she was around he'd still be packing and probably talking with whoever stopped by. Eventually being late and almost missing whatever mode of transport. Vince had gotten smart and always told him his flight was a half hour earlier than it really was.

She smiled at him when he walked in then huffed as she looked around. "I can't find one pair of your boxers for anything." She stated, looking up at him. He smiled. "Well either I could be wearing them or the maid robbed a pair. They always do something like that to sell online or whatever creepy stuff they might do." Randy walked over and looked around a little with her. "Plus we can always go buy more."

She smirked at him saying that. "Could I pick them out?" "Maybe pink or rainbows oughta do you some good." She said with a giggle "You can come but I'll stick to black and plaid and the occasional superman." he smiled and leaned down to kiss her quick. "Got everything packed up? We have to meet John and Nattie in" he paused to look down at his wrist. Noticing his Rolex was missing he just about had a heart attack. "Uhm did you find my watch anywheres?"

She smiled at him. "It's in your bag in the front pocket." She said softly, running her hands down his chest and reaching her fingertips just below his waistline, teasing him. "But, yeah, were all packed up." She stated with a smirk before letting go and stepping away from him. "Best behavior Elenore." he smirked and grabbed his watch out of the bag. Slipping it on he relaxed and looked at the time. "Well Nat and John should be expecting us now." He said just in time to hear a knock. "You two better be decent. No last minute sex sessions!" Nat called laughing. Not quite aware of how the topic of sex had disrupted John and Randy. Luckily that was fixed. "Funny Nattie. Come on in." Randy laughed while pulling his bag over his shoulder and up over his head so the strap was across his chest.

Elenore was beet red at Nat's comment when they walked in and stealing a glace at Randy she could see that she'd gotten a reaction out of him from the way his pants were fitting him. She moved to stand in front of him, trying her best to stay calm. "Who me?" She asked playfully.

"Yes you." He said back with a smile. "You guys ready to go?" Randy said noticing John seemed different. He was closer to Nat. His arm around her waist protectively almost and he had a different smile on his face. Had he taken what Randy said earlier into consideration? "Were ready." She answered instantly, turning to grab a couple of the bags and walk towards the door. "I get to choose where we sleep." She called out, starting down the hall.

"So the fun begins." Randy laughed turning off whatever was on and following everyone out. On the bus Elenore made herself comfortable, relaxing back in their bed, looking out the window at the sky and the clouds. She felt happy, happy about everything, her life, Randy, her new friends, just perfect.

"Are you anti-social right now?" Randy joked. She had went straight to the bed and laid down. Where Randy, Nat, and John sat and visited for a few. Thinking Elenore would come out and visit Randy didn't bother her but when she didn't he excused himself and came to make sure she didn't lock herself in a bathroom and knock herself out or anything. "I'm good babe." She said lightly with a smile, sitting up and looking over at John and Nat whom decided to play cards. "I like looking at the clouds." "Okay well I'm going to chill out here then." He leaned over to kiss her. "Have fun cloud watching." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes getting up to join them. "Whatcha playing?" "We haven't decided yet, do you want to play?" Nat asked still shuffling. Randy grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down in a recliner. Plugging in his phone to charge he checked in on twitter and began replying to a few questions.

"Sure, we could play poker if your into it." She spoke, loving to play poker, even though it wasn't her best game. "C'mon Randy, you wanna play?" "Maybe in a bit, fans to tend to. Part of the job I'm allowed to do right now." he said lightly. He really missed work but it was another two weeks he was off. He was really tempted to go heel again and cause issues in the WWE for Vince's stupid suspension idea. "Anyone okay with a group photo to post?" he asked.

"I'm game." Elenore said lightly, snuggling against Randy, John and Nat moving to stand behind the recliner. "Smile everyone." Randy said before snapping a shot of the group. Reviewing it he showed everyone. "Everyone okay with this one?" Everyone nodded and Elenore leant up to kiss his cheek. "You may have rumors going around the mill now." "So let the rumors go around. It'll help my heel turn." Randy smirked. "Anyone care if I go bad again?" Randy tweeted the picture. 'Hanging with John Nat and Elenore. Headed to Chicago. Who's going to be there?' he pressed send and waited for any interesting replies. "Yeah just stay off my back. Cranky Randy is annoying." John stated with a smile shuffling the cards and waiting patiently. Elenore laughed from her spot beside Randy. She was enjoying her time being with everyone. "Hey, who's hungry?" She asked, standing. "I am." "Well I'm full cause I just ate." Randy said. "I'd watch her cooking. I've never had it so you might die from it." Randy joked looking over at Elenore then John and Nat. "I'm always game for food." "Can we get to cards though sometime soon?" John laughed.

Elenore glared at Randy then shook her head. "Chips will be fine for now then, I brought homemade salsa from home, its in my bag." She said lightly, sitting down at the table. "I'm guessing I don't get any of that salsa now?" Randy said when she got everything out and ready. He smiled innocently.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you do, everyone can have as much as they want." She said lightly, sitting at the table and leaning back. "We still playing poker?" Randy got up and grabbed a handful of chips then devoured a bit of the salsa too while dipping. John did the same pretty much. "This is really good." John said wiping his fingers off with a napkin. "I mean the six chips I am allowed to have were."

Giving John a look Randy smirked and fell to the floor. John fell forward into the table. Faking food poisoning and acting dead. Both guys tried keeping a straight face and not move.

Blinking a few times, Elenore nudged Randy with her foot. "I know your faking." She stated, while Nat looked on with a wide smile. Waiting a few moments Randy jumped up causing Elenore to jump. "We are pro actors." John stated lightly with a smile. "Uh huh, if you didn't move I was about to use my own methods of making you do so." Replied Elenore as Nat helped John up to the table once more. "Oh C'mon you wouldn't do that to me." Randy said taking his seat in the recliner again. John began shuffling cards once again leaned over and kissed Nat lightly. "Good thing you don't overreact." John said to her when he pulled away with a cheeky smile.

"Very good thing." She said with a laugh. Later that evening after several rounds of poker Elenore looked up at the clock and stretched. It was starting to get late and looking over at Nat she knew it was time to hit the hay. "John, why don't you put her to bed?" She asked softly. "Yeah you should put her to bed." Randy smirked. "Just like its almost your bedtime too." He raised his brows a few times while smirking. "Nattie dear c'mon its bedtime." John said quietly to her. Earning a groan and a few smirked, then yawned herself, not knowing that she was sleepy. "Maybe we need to go to bed too." Randy stood up and held out a hand. "Goodnight guys." he said waiting for Elenore. He wasn't too tired but after last night he should really sleep.

Elenore took his hand and stood. She turned out the lights as they made their way to their bed, laying down and climbing under the blankets, she waited for Randy to dress in his pjs and get into bed. Sliding into the bed Randy yawned. "You really get into poker dontcha?" he smiled pulling her close.

Elenore giggled. "I won almost fifty bucks off you guys." She said, speaking softly as she snuggled into his chest, her hands running across bare skin. "True looks like you can buy a new pair of shoes." he stated lightly. Smiling at her warmth. "Maybe... or something pretty to wear for you." She spoke, only whispering now, feeling her eyes get heavy as she kissed his chest softly. "Pretty?" he raised a brow. "Thought you were the pretty one in this situation."

She smirked. "Meaning something I wear goofball." She whispered, trying not to laugh. "Oh." Randy laughed at himself. "Well it better be durable. It might end up ripped."

Feeling her jaw go slack Elenore felt a hot red blush reach her cheeks even though Randy couldn't see her. She hid her face in his chest, closing her eyes. He smirked at her movements and reaction. "They don't call me the Apex Predator for nothing." Randy added.

She smiled then as she leant up to kiss him, deepening it slowly before pulling away, wanting to get a rise out of him. "I know." She whispered before turning away from him in his arms, snuggling against smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight dear." he said softly settling in for the night.


	20. The Legend Killer's Home

In the morning, hearing music caused Elenore to rouse awake. She just rolled over, finding the warmth of Randy, trying to go back to sleep. "Freaking John." Randy groaned. "I'll be right back." He rolled out of bed and walked over to their door. Before closing it all the way he stepped out and smacked John side the head. "Turn it down or it'll be grumpy Randy on your ass." he warned. Seeing Nat was still sleeping he shook his head not seeing how before returning and shutting their door completely. It muffled the sound and John had turned it down a little. Crawling back under the covers he curled back next to Elenore and sighed.

Elenore giggled lightly when he returned, looking at the clock she saw it was six in the morning. She groaned and sat up to black out the curtains of the window, wanting to sleep in. "Damn early risers." Randy sighed. He was an early riser but it was a day off and there was no gym in sight so that meant sleeping in. Apparently John didn't get the memo. Elenore giggled again as she snuggled against him, kissing his cheek. "It's okay." She spoke, mid yawn. "Well lets get to sleep before he starts rapping or whatever." Randy said flatly. Grumpy now from being woken up. She nodded and yawned again, falling back asleep quickly.

Randy woke up a few hours later and eased himself off the bed. Elenore had rolled over and curled into her own cute ball. Slipping on a pair of mesh shorts he left the room shirtless and saw Nat and John practically making out on the kitchen counter. "You guys have roommates now and its daylight." Randy said startling them. Randy laughed and began reading texts from his sister. He was invited to the birth of his nephew. Sighing he told her he'd try to make it. Nat was blushing beet red and made herself scarce as fast as she could, shutting the door behind her. Meanwhile Elenore turned over, taking the joy of getting the warm spot that Randy left when he got up. "Sorry to ruin your fun." Randy said to John who lounged out on the sofa across the room. "Can't expect much although I imagined the roles reversed." "You and Elenore on the counter and well I or Nat walking in on that." John joked. Randy rolled his eyes.

John smirked. "Well its true." He said partly serious. "I am happy for you both though, she found you finally and your in a lot better shape." He spoke, telling the truth. "Better shape?" "Mentally yes Physically I have always taken good care of myself, well minus the stress smoking and depressed drinking." Randy said a tad bit of his egocentricism showing through. Randy had a ego. A huge one and unintentionally bragged about it.

John smiled. "Well, she makes you better in so many ways... I'm glad that she's yours." John spoke as he grabbed a piece of bread and put it in a toaster. Meanwhile Elenore awoke in the bed alone and sighed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then stretched her arms. "Thats good to hear. You seem happier with Nat too. I mean you have always been happy but you know." Randy laughed walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. "This bus has everything but a gym." Randy commented taking a drink before walking to a clear area and beginning to do push ups.

Walking out of their room she saw that Randy was facing away from her doing push ups. She smirked and straddled his back, putting little weight on him. "What are you doing?" Randy asked beginning one armed push ups on his right arm. "She's expecting a free ride." John piped in. Randy shook his head and laughed.

Elenore stuck her tounge out at John and put a bit more weight on Randy's back. "I'm just playing around." She laughed. "Well I'm glad you are trying your hardest to weigh me down but to be honest I lift people more of John's weight and thats easy." Randy laughed switching arms. "You make it sound like I'm fat." John grumbled getting his toast out. "The way you eat its a wonder you aren't." Randy shot back looking up at John.

Elenore laughed and decided to completely sit on him. She delicately used her balance, ended up sitting cross legged on his back. "Well, glad I am to be of good service." "Well I am almost done so your ride is just about over." Randy stated lightly.

The house show went on with a blast and the traveling was that much greater. Being with friends and just hanging out enjoying each other's company. All that ended when they arrived at St. Louis, having to go separate ways and head to Randy's home.

"I'm getting nervous." Elenore said softly as she sat in their rental car, a blue ford focus. "Oh don't be." Randy said driving down the roads carefree and five miles per hour under the speed limit. It was nice to be home and back in town.

Even better to see his family and be there for his sister Becky. He had arranged two weeks off paid for Elenore and he had yet to tell her. Mostly he wanted to get home and see his lizard Spyro and his hedgehog Sonic. Both he wanted to bring on the road but well animals don't fly well. He supposed he could go bussing it but he wasn't sure.

Elenore sighed and rested her head back in the seat. "I know but I'm still nervous." She replied, looking out the window. "My stomach is a little queasy cause of these dumb nerves." She said, laughing lightly. "Well you won't see anyone just yet but maybe Becky, pregnant Becky at that." "She's missed her big brother a lot." Randy laughed lightly. Seeing his tiny sister bulging out at the belly was tempting to be funny. "You two will get along just fine."

She smiled as she looked out the window. They had just turned into a neighborhood and all the houses were huge to say the least. "I've never seen homes this big." She said, her hand covering her mouth from astonishment. "Trust me mine is big but wait till you see mom and dads."Randy said smiling as he pulled into his drive way. "Home sweet home."

Elenore smiled wide at seeing the large home. "It's beautiful Randy... a lot of house for one person though." She said lightly as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Eh when I'm here its enough." "Mom keeps it pretty clean and family stays over when visiting so it's enough." He got out and opened up the truck. Lifting out their bags he led Elenore up the front steps. Setting his bag down he reached in his pocket and unlocked it. Opening the door he smiled. "Feel free to explore while I get our things all inside."

Elenore was in awe. The living room was beautiful with leather furniture and accents that made the house a home. The kitchen was huge with all stainless appliances and a stocked fridge. When she found the stairs she walked down, smiling at seeing the pool table and the cases. She ran her hand through her hair as she felt so small in such a huge home. Going back upstairs she found the bedroom and smiled wide at the huge bed. When she looked outside she spotted the small house like building and the pool. Randy saw her looking out at the backyard and little house. Quietly going to his room he set their bags down. Leaving and going downstairs to his man cave he walked over and looked at his lizard. Walking across the room he went to Sonic's tank and reached in, taking out the tiny hedgehog he cradled him in his hands. Walking back upstairs and petting the soft belly of Sonic he began looking around for Elenore. Figuring she wouldn't freak out over Sonic, his bearded lizard Spyro might be a different story.

Elenore sat on the bed, still looking around the room when she saw Randy walk in. She noticed he was holding something. "What do you have there?" She asked. "Meet my little guy Sonic." He opened his hands up more to show her the small guy. "I was hoping to get a bus so I can bring my pets with me." "Vince said we might be able to get one of our own." Randy smiled stepping forward still petting the soft underside of Sonic's belly.

"Awwww, its a hedgehog." She said with a smile, reaching out to pet him down his back. "He's so cute." She awed. She giggled a little then. "And just think, I was expecting a huge dog." "Dogs would be too much for mom or dad to handle, someday I'd like one to keep around." "You wanna hold him?" Randy asked. "Don't drop him either I've had him since I started my career." he winked.

Elenore slowly took him in her hands and laid back on the bed, letting him rest on her belly. "He tickles." She giggled lightly, watching him walk around. "Yeah I've missed him." Randy began packing away his items and making space fore hers in the dresser and the closet. Making a mental note that he might have to get another for her if she ever moves in all of her stuff from her apartment.

She watched as Sonic walked around on her belly and chest, sniffing and rooting with his nose. Eventually he found the hem of her shirt and nosed his way underneath, resting in the middle of her lower belly. "He got comfy." Glancing over Randy smiled. "He has always done that since he was a itty bitty baby." Randy laughed folding up a shirt of his and failing. Balling it up he threw it in the drawer.

She laughed at Randy's inability to fold clothes and went to move Sonic so she could get up and he refused to budge, even making a small growl at her. She looked up at Randy questioningly. "I'm sure he hasn't done that... he wont let me pick him back up, like he's protecting something." "Weird." Randy walked over and scooped the pile up. Sonic nipped his finger a little at being removed. "Not nice Sonic." he said to the critter. "I'll go put him back." Randy leaned over and kissed Elenore.

Elenore kissed him back and petted Sonic before going over to the dresser and folding Randy's clothes. She wondered why the little critter suddenly got defensive. She didn't have food in her belly button she knew. She giggled at the thought. Randy set Sonic down and he ran in circles before diving into his house. Smiling Randy grabbed Spyro. It was now or never that Elenore would have to meet his bearded dragon.

After folding his clothes she continued to do what he was doing, putting her clothes away in the dresser and in the closet. "Okay Elenore one last surprise." Randy walked in with Spyro perched across his left shoulder. Waiting for her to turn around and react he kept a slight distance incase she thought it was a snake or something dangerous on him.

She turned and blinked, instantly seeing the greenish brown creature. "A lizard too?" She asked, smiling. "Yup, Spyro." Randy stepped forward and took him off his shoulder. "He usually works out with me when I'm home." Holding him in his right hand the reptile looked around and licked Randy's hand a few times.

She walked up to him and slowly petted his tail. "He's pretty big." She said lightly. "And he's not purple." She giggled lightly. "Nope he's no Barney." Randy joked back. "He probably won't get much bigger than this either." Randy ran his thumb under the creature's neck. "Well that's the last of the living surprises."

She smiled at him and ran her hand over his back. "He's cute, but too strong for me to hold." She said lightly in return. "There's more surprises... that don't live?"

Randy nodded. "Come on." "Its time you learn a bit about pre-WWE Orton." He put Spyro back on his shoulder and held a hand out to Elenore.

She smiled at him and gladly took his hand. "This sounds interesting, I mean, I know some stuff but not a lot." "Trust me its not something I'm proud of." Randy said flatly leading her downstairs. Putting his pet away he led her around the pool table and over to the trophy case. Kneeling down he opened up the cabinet and pulled out his military items. Laying them out carefully on the pool table he inhaled and held his breath. He hated telling this story.

Elenore was silent when he pulled them all out. "You were in the military?" She questioned. Randy nodded. "Yup. Straight out of high school." he replied gaugeing her reaction and she ran her fingers over various items.

She smiled. "Must have been proud." She said lightly. "Not exactly..." Randy winced and sighed. "I was a very bad soldier. " Randy was still speaking softly and flatly.

Elenore looked at him with a questionable look on her face. "I'm confused Randy." She said softly. "Well I left the base with MIA." "I got in huge trouble and was sent to military prison." "I left the military almost dishonorably discharged but since I turned myself in and served my time I was okay." he glanced over at Elenore. "I'm anything but proud."

"Why didn't you just say that you wanted to leave and leave it that." She asks lightly, walking over to him, putting her hands on his chest. "I was committed. Well I was dumb and you too." Randy replied.

She leant up and kissed him softly. "The past is the past hun." Randy kissed her back before nodding. He rubbed some of the uniforms material between his fingers before he carefully began folding it back up. Randy locked the cabinet up and walked over to the bar. Reaching into the small refrigerator under the counter he grabbed a beer. Twisting the top off he took a long drink of the cold liquid.

She smiled at him from her spot as she curled up in a ball, sleepy. "What time is it Randy?" She asked softly. She could feel her eyes getting heavier as she talked. "Late afternoon."he replied. Setting his drink down he walked over and her. "If you're tired I'll carry you to bed." Randy said noticing how sleepy she looked.

She yawned softly, covering her mouth. "I may just nap here." She said with a smile, reaching for his hand to hold. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Randy leaned forward and scooped her up. "I much rather you sleep in bed than the sofa." He said as he carried her.

She rolled her eyes and reached to put her arms around his neck. "Okay okay, fine." She replied sleepily. She snuggled into his shoulder and inhaled his scent. Smiling Randy kissed the top of her head before laying her down. "I'm going to be working out in the gym outback with Spyro if you need me. Feel free to use the intercom." He glanced at the box on the wall. She nodded and snuggled into the blankets, quickly falling asleep. Randy grabbed his lizard and popped him on his shoulder. grabbing a towel and a bottle of water as well as a change of clothes. Scratching Spyro under the chin Randy walked outside and headed across the lawn to his home gym.


	21. Big News

**This is a HUGE chapter, I hope you guys like it . . .**

When Elenore woke up, it was pitch black outside. Sitting up she looked at the clock, it saying Ten thirty, she sighed. Feeling hungry she stood to go to the kitchen when instead she ran for the bathroom, getting sick. When she felt she was done, she stood weakly and washed out her mouth before laying on the cold tile floor.

"Are you okay? I was watching a movie and heard you," Randy said leaning in the doorway. Concern was plastered on his face as he glanced down at his looked up from him and slightly turned away, not wanting him to see her sick. "I-I'm not so sure." She said softly, slowly sitting up, feeling more normal."Do you think its just the flu or want to go see the doctor?" Randy asked hopping up onto the counter and leaning forward onto his elbows which rested on his knees. he was worried about her.

She sighed as she sat there in thought, she slowly began to count on her fingers and looked up at Randy, scared out of her mind. "I don't think we'll need to." she said, barely above a whisper. He nodded and smiled. "Okay then c'mon. I'll get you ginger tea to settle your belly and some toast." Randy reached out a hand to her to help her up while he got down from the counter. "Don't you dare hesitate to ask if you need to see the doctor." "Rather find out its the flu and not some deadly virus." Okay so he was paranoid but with their traveling you never knew what could be picked up on the road.

She let him help her up, but she could see that he didn't understand her. "Hun . . your not getting it . . . I'm late." she said softly, the last bit barely a whisper coming out of her mouth.

Randy furrowed his brow and froze up a moment before blinking and smiling. "Like I'm going to be a father late?" Randy was feeling like a total dumb ass right now but he was bursting with glee inside.

She gulped and nodded slowly. She thought he'd end up being mad about the whole thing . . . but so far as she could see, he was happy. Randy tipped her chin up and smiled down at her before kissing her lightly and pulling away. "You're beautiful." he said softly. She blushed softly.

"Your not . . . mad?" she whispered softly.

Randy shook his head. "Should I be?" he began to get suspicious. "The baby is mine right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she asked softly, standing up, to be close to him. "I just figured you'd . . . . leave me or something if I truly am . . . you know." she said softly. Inside she was scared to death, feeling sick to her stomach again. But she was doing her best to try and hide it.

"No reason, but I'm really happy." He squeezed her hands lightly. "You do know this means you have to go on maternity leave if you are for a year right?" Randy couldn't wipe that silly smile off his face.

She nodded softly and was starting to smile herself. "I'm getting anxious about it now, do you think we should try a test?" she asked lightly. "You can if you want but if you're sure you're late then there is no other explanation." "We should get you to a doc though soon." he smiled. "I know just the person to ask about that too."

Elenore nodded softly and walked to the bed, sitting down. She felt queasy and overwhelmed. She sighed and looked out the window, a lot on her mind. She was happy, but anxious and nervous too. "I'll go call Becky and be right back." Randy smiled before walking into another room and grabbing the phone to call his pregnant sister.

Becky had been finishing up dishes when she heard her phone ring. Smiling at seeing the caller ID she quickly answered. "Hello there brother, long time." Elenore laid back on the bed. She slowly ran her hands to her belly, her heart warming at the idea. "How's my soon to be nephew?" he asked. "Can you stop by tomorrow and talk to Elenore?" "Baby talk that is." Randy began rambling and then stopped to let her answer.

"Becky smiled, rubbing her swollen belly. "He's squirmy today and... did I just hear right?" She questioned. "Can't wait to meet him next week." Randy smiled and chuckled lightly. "Yes you did, Congrats auntie."

Becky dropped a dish in the sink, suds splashing up onto the counter as one hand covered her mouth. "Didn't you just meet her Randy?" She asked, concerned. "Its been around six months Becks." he said. This was so like his sister. Then again she was as easily set off as he was, an Orton trait they shared. "Trust me this won't be another Sam ordeal, this is real."

Becky smiled at hearing he had true feelings for this girl. "I don't know how mom and dad will take it but I will help her out." She said, speaking calmly now. "She's probably scared out of her mind at this surprise." Randy smiled. "Mom will be shocked but we know how warming Dad is." or at least that's how he remembered his parents. "Anyway, yeah she's already gotten sick and such."

Becky nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Well, let her be for now, if she gets sick again help her." She answered. "I would get a test to confirm and if she is get her a doctor and such." She said, with a smile in her voice. "Okay, well see you tomorrow Becks." "Come over anytime past noon." Randy replied after nodding as she spoke. "Goodnight."

Meanwhile Elenore had dozed off, her hand resting on her belly, her breathing slow and even. She was lost to the world, dreaming of her own thoughts and future. Smiling Randy grabbed a change of clothes and showered quick, shaved and brushed his teeth before getting in bed and carefully pulling Elenore into the cradle of his arms. She stirred slightly before settling in, snuggling to him in her sleep, a smile creeping onto her face. She took deep breaths inhaling his scent, one hand went to find his shirt to grab onto, finding nothing she slid her hand down and clutched the side of his pants, by his hip. Smiling to himself and on the edge of his dreamy state he kissed the top of her head. Thinking that this was perfect before he slipped off into a blissful slumber.

Elenore's stomach woke her up, getting up as fast as she could to the bathroom. Hunkered over the toilet. She sighed to herself. 'This is already getting old' she thought to herself.

Randy sighed and got out of bed. "You alright?" he got her a glass of water to rinse her mouth out and handed it to her.

She gladly took it and rinsed her mouth a few times. "Yeah, I feel better once it happens." She said softly. "Although I am in need of my toothbrush now." She said lightly. Stepping out of her way he nodded. "Becks is coming over today." he mentioned to give her a heads up.

She nodded and slowly stood up straight. "I hope she doesn't go all ballistic about all of this." she said lightly, moving to wrap her arms around his waist.

"She did at first but she calmed down." Randy smiled resting his hands on her waist. "Becks isn't a huge anger management case like myself."

She smiled up at him and took a deep breath, thinking. "I wonder what Nat and John will say about this whole thing." she whispered lightly. She took a step back to stretch and then walk into the bedroom to get clothes and get dressed for the day. Randy sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know." he said calmly. Although he had a very good idea of what John would say. He would be furious and he knew that would work its way into a match on screen or off.

Getting dressed in a simple peach v neck tee and jeans she went to the mirror brushing her hair. "I hope nothing drastic." she said softly, thinking aloud to herself and talking to him at the same time. She put her brush down and her hand went to her stomach without thinking. She knew she should do a test just incase it was a false, but she couldn't help to think that there was a little life within her. "I think it'll be fine." "Mind if I get a quick morning run in and then I'll make breakfast?" he asked putting his arms around her shoulders and kissing her temple before resting his head on top of hers.

"Sure." she said lightly, standing up she left the room to head towards the living room. She sat on the couch and pulled out her phone to text her friend Nat.

**Text to Nat**: Hey, could you keep a secret? Nat pulled away from John and reached for her phone. **Text to Elenore**: Of course. What's up?

Elenore took a deep breath, looking towards the bedroom, hoping that Randy wouldn't get mad at her for telling her friend. She looked back at her phone at the message she'd typed, wondering if she should even send it. She slowly sighed aloud and pressed send.

**Text to Nat**: I don't know if I want John to know yet especially when I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I'm sure enough . . . I believe I'm pregnant Nat smiled widely and shrugged when John gave her a questioning look and texted Elenore back. **Text to Elenore:** I won't tell. Does Randy know?

Elenore smiled, happy with her best friend.

**Text to Nat**: yea, he knows. He's not let me out of his sight very much since. Nat smiled and replied. **Text to Elenore**:Awh how cute. Randy rounded to corner and stopped waiting for the walkway light. A few fans stopped and asked for a picture. Normally he would have smirked but today a smile was plastered on his face. Quickly jogging across the street he was on the homestretch.

Elenore smiled at the text she got, leaning back on the couch.

**Text to Nat**: I know right? But I'm thinking of getting a test done to be sure **Text to Elenore**: Well thats always the safe route but still OMG :D

Laughing at her text she shook her head moving to lay down, facing the front door.

**Text to Nat**: I know, I'm a bit scared to tell the truth. Randy bent over and held his knees a moment catching his breath before opening up the front door and seeing Elenore texting away. Walking by he paused and kissed her forehead and resting a hand on her belly before continuing to the kitchen for a drink. Nat smiled and sipped her apple juice while John went to get lunch.

**Text to Elenore**: You'll be fine. :)

Tearing up at Randy's small gesture she wiped her face before the tears could fall. She huddled into a ball on her side, looking at her phone.

**Text to Nat**: Well, Randy just made me cry . . . he came in from his run and put his hand on my belly . . . *sniffle*

Nat couldn't help but do a small happy dance.

**Text to Elenore**: so cute.

Randy was about to ask Elenore what she was up to when the doorbell rang. Smiling he went to answer and was greeted by a swollen ballooned pregnant Becky. Carefully hugging her he led her inside by the small of her back.

"Rebecca meet Elenore, Elenore Becky." he nodded. "You girls get acquainted and I'm going to shower." "See you in a few." He pecked Elenore on the lips quick before leaving the room.

Elenore was still wiping tears as she sat up, smiling at Becky. "Hi." she said shyly, also looking at her phone, she quickly replied.

**Text to Nat**: John isn't suspicious is he? I want me and randy to tell him in person, Becky's here

"Hey so how are you feeling?" Becky took a seat carefully and held her swollen abdomen feeling a few kicks.

Nat smiled, looking at her phone while she glanced at John, whom was watching tv.

**Text to Elenore**: Not really. If he is I'll play it off as nothing. Well I'll talk to you in awhile then. Feel free to call me later.

Elenore sat back and put her legs up to her chest. "I'm fine . . . scared, nervous, a lot of things." she said softly. She was a naturally shy person, but she felt welcomed by Becky.

"Been there." "Just focus on the happiness you feel, try not to stress all that much because its not great for the baby." Becky reminded smiling at the memory of her finding out about having a baby.

Elenore nodded but still felt nervous as hell. She sighed inwardly to herself and looked towards the bedroom. "I think Randy may have called." she said, "I'll be back." she said before getting up and heading towards the bedroom. She didn't know if Becky could tell but she just needed some air. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, trying to think clearly as she could.

Walking out Randy was surprised to see Elenore there. "Are you okay?" he asked pulling on his shirt and sitting next to her. Elenore nodded, but didn't move from the position she was in. She sighed openly before running her hands through her hair and huffing as she let herself fall back onto the bed. "I needed some air . . . so much is going through my mind right now." she said, looking up at him. She hoped that he knew what to do to help her feel better.

Nodding he pulled her in for a quick but gentle kiss and continued to do so until she pulled away for air. "You relax and I'm going to catch up with my sister." Randy smiled. He truly for the life of him couldn't stop which could turn problemsome later tonight at work.

She nodded, breathing a little heavy from his kisses. She watched as he walked out of the room before scooting up to the top of the bed and finding the remote for the small tv and turning it on, finding something to watch, she settled in, surrounding herself with the pillows from the bed.

Ruffling his sister's hair as he passed behind her he sat down where Elenore had previously been. "What's up?" he asked sipping down some water he grabbed on his way from the bedroom.

"Nothing much really, dealing with a squirmy baby in my stomach, that's about it as of late . . . is Elenore okay?" she asked, worried about her. "Yeah. She's still adjusting and is going to relax for now." Randy leaned back and stretched his arms across the back of the couch. "Is he getting bad? You're due...what...later in the week right?" he smiled.

Becky nodded and rubbed her stomach. "He's kicking so hard sometimes, he really hurts." she stated softly. "I play soft music as much as possible, trying to keep him somewhat calm, but voices and sounds get him going." she said with a sigh, laying back where she sat, trying to get comfortable. "He's going to be a great fighter then." Randy joked knowing that Becky wanted her son out of the ring no matter what it took to keep him out.

"Don't you go there Randall Keith, my son will not be in that ring." she said in a huff, her arms crossing over her chest, resting lightly on her stomach.

"Relax Becks" he smirked. "I'll just get dad and Nate in on this." Randy shot a wink her way and laughed at her further narrowing of her eyes.

Becky shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't think so." she stated simply. Meanwhile Elenore had found Randy's laptop and was looking up all things pregnancy, looking through anything and everything that she could find. She knew that she wanted to have a test done for sure, but she wanted to learn as much as she could too. "We'll see." Randy smirked grabbing his controller. "So how did mom and dad react to your news?" "More importantly how is David doing being away?" David had went over seas a few months ago to serve and was due back in a few months yet.

"I won't lie Randy, it's been very hard without him . . . we video chat when we are able to and he gets to see how far that I'm along, and hopefully we can do a live chat when I go into labor at the hospital." she said, getting teary eyed. "Mom and dad have helped so much." she said, starting to sniffle.

Sighing Randy moved and sat Becky up carefully. Hugging her lightly he nodded letting her let it out. It was like they were teens again. Something bothered her when she came home from school and big brother was there to calm her down and protect her.

"It'll be alright Rebecky." he said softly.

She laughed at her old nickname and wiped her eyes. "You haven't called me that in forever." she said, still laughing.

Randy laughed lightly and nodded. "Well its been forever since I've had to." He reminded. She laughed again and sat back, still wiping her eyes.

Hearing the laughing in the living room she got up and walked in to see what was going saw Elenore out of the corner of his eye releasing his hug around his sister and turned his head as well as his whole body to Elenore to his best ability. "What's up hun?" he smiled.

"I heard you guys and thought I'd come and join you." she said softly, shyly.

Randy moved back to his original seat and held a hand out to her. "C'mon." he smiled knowing she was shy.

"Randall and I were just catching up." Becky smiled knowing how his full name bugged him ever so slightly when it wasn't his mother calling him by it. Randy meanwhile slung and arm around Elenore who had taken a seat next to him.

Elenore snuggled into his side and smiled over at Becky. "I bet you two have missed each other." Becky smiled and nodded. "Greatly." she replied and Randy nodded.

Elenore smiled in return and looked over at Randy. "Well do we have plans for today?" She asked. "Just hanging out with Becky until I have work at 9." Randy said. "I'm free if you guys want to go somewhere." "We just need a bathroom cause I tend to need one often." Becky laughed lightly.

Elenore smiled, shaking her head at what she had to look forward to. "Anyone hungry?" she asked lightly, feeling hungry now after everything in her stomach had been gone for awhile. "Oh yeah. I have major munchies right now." Becky said. Feeling even more kicks than usual in her belly. "Apparently Matthew wants food too." she chuckled. "I have munchies too." Randy piped in his opinion.

Elenore thought a moment. "Pancake munchies?" She asked. Becky nodded. "Pancakes it is." Randy said getting up and heading for the kitchen to start getting all the things out.

"I wanna help!" Elenore called, walking in after him. "Children be careful." Becky laughed as she made her way to the kitchen behind got the pancake mix out and licking his finger before dabbing it into the mix and wiping it across Elenore's face. "Gotcha." he laughed.

She looked at him and grabbed a towel, cleaning herself off. "Has anyone ever told you not to play with your food?" Randy rolled his eyes. "Yes my mother did but-" he was cut off by Becky. "He never listens anyways." Becky laughed and took a seat in a chair.

Randy shook his head. "Keep it up and your son will be in the ring before you can say my name." Randy shook a finger at her laughing but also slightly serious.

Elenore rolled her eyes and got out a small skillet and turned on the burner, taking the bowl from Randy to prevent anymore mayhem. "Quit teasing her." She looked between the two before pouring some batter on the skillet. "You ruin my fun." Randy mumbled and smirked when Elenore rolled her eyes again. Becky sighed. "Well you have too much fun anyways." Becky said lightly. "And my son will not be in that ring or with god on my side I will kick your royal ass."

Elenore chuckled at that and flipped a pancake to cook the other side. "Goodness." She said lightly, putting said pancake on a plate before starting on another. "So when is mom dad and nate going to find out?" Becky asked. "Well I was thinking we would have each of our families come over, flying or whatever for Elenore's paid by myself and we'd tell them collectively." Randy replied hopping up onto a counter to sit.

Still working on the food, Elenore let her hand graze her stomach and rest there a moment before continuing. "I'd like to do a test to be sure." She said softly. "Well of course." Randy leaned over at kissed her temple before sitting back up.

She nodded and smiled at the simple gesture. Before long she'd made about nine pancakes. "Is this enough." She turned and asked. "Should be." Becky said. "Be a dear brother and get me orange juice to drink." She smiled and made a minor puppy dog face. "Pulp or no pulp?" Randy asked getting down and grabbing a glass. "No pulp."Becky replied.

Elenore smiled at the scene before her, and couldn't help but feel bothersome about interrupting their reunion. She made her plate and got some syrup and walked out onto the patio, sitting there to eat. Randy grabbed his own food and followed. "You don't have to eat alone dear." he said. Becky stayed in the cooler house to keep cool and to give them their own time as well.

"I just feel like a burden, taking time away from you and your sister." She answered solemnly, cutting up her pancakes. Randy sat down. "Oh don't feel that way." Randy said being to cut his pancakes up.

She shrugged and ate a couple bites, not feeling so hungry anymore. "So are you close to your parents?" Randy asked. Not knowing much about her family really and was curious.

"Not really, I still talk to them, but we fell apart after they divorced when I was younger." She said softly, pushing her food around her plate. "I'm trying to get a little closer now but I haven't thought about it much lately." "Well maybe this situation will help out." Randy smiled lightly.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "So loving." she said softly. "I try." Randy smiled and finished up his food. "I'll wash dishes for you dear." he added standing up and kissing the top of her head. She nodded and sat back, enjoying the sun hitting her face. Randy washed up all the dishes and returned to the patio with Sonic and Becky.

"Hey critter." She said lightly, taking Sonic in her hands, letting him crawl on her arms. She smiled, seeing the little guy happy to explore. "I can't believe you still have him." Becky laughed lightly. Trying her hardest to ignore the pain in her gut from her son kicking. "Yep I still have the lil guy." Randy said watching Sonic crawl about.

Elenore leant back in her chair and watched as Sonic crawled under her shirt and scampered about, making her giggle a bit before he settled on her tummy.

"He really likes being there." Randy commented leaning back in his chair and putting his arm across the back of Elenore's.

Elenore nodded and smirked. "Yeah, he tried to bite you last time you tried to move him." She said with a small giggle. Randy nodded and smiled.

"Well I should be heading home."Becky said standing up carefully and walking over to hug her brother. "Nice seeing you. See you later in the week, If you need anything just ask." Randy said hugging her tight and letting her go. Becky smiled and nodded. "Don't worry you'll be the first I call when I end up in labor." Becky smiled and walked over to Elenore. "See you later and nice meeting you dear." She said hugging Elenore lightly. "Keep my brother in line." she smirked pulling away. Randy stuck his tounge out before smiling.

"I'm happy to have met you too." She said with a smile, hugging her back. "See you later." Becky smiled. "Call me when you get home." Randy said as she left. Becky didn't reply but rolled her eyes and left.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Randy asked Elenore.

Elenore shrugged, petting Sonic's prickly back. "We could do a test ... to be sure." "Want me to go get one for you or...?" Randy trailed off not knowing what more to say. Knowing inside he wanted to know for sure.

She silently nodded. She wanted to know, either way they would still be together, she knew that but her heart was warming to the idea of being pregnant. If she wasn't it would break her and she knew it. "Okay you chill with Sonic." "I'll be back in awhile, hometown fans tend to mob me." He smiled sideways. He loved being home but fans never made it easy for him to shop local, but Randy wouldn't trade them for the world. Sure they were a bit hardcore to the others in the roster but not toward their Viper.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright Randy." She said lightly, standing up, taking Sonic in her hands. "I'll put him in his cage, watch some tv." "Okay. Don't miss me." Randy pulled her in for a kiss. Teasing her lightly by nipping her lower lip before walking off backwards and smirking. Grabbing his keys for his motorcycle he headed to the garage.

She shook her head and quickly put sonic in his cage and walked outside to see him leave. "Tease." She said with a smirk. "You got it dude." He quoted Michelle from Full House and straddled his bike. Randy was wearing his leather jacket and his helmet to match. Kicking up the kickstand he started the bike up and smirked over at Elenore revving the engine.

She rolled her eyes at him and blew him a kiss, leaning against the garage wall. She loved how he looked, and he looked hot if she thought so herself.

Catching it he revved the engine a few more times before spinning the backend around in a burnout then took off in a wheelie. Not wanting to give her a heart attack he slowed down and left the driveway easily. Heading right to the nearest drug store.

She rolled her eyes and went inside, her hand clutching her chest. She then sat down and channel surfed, waiting for him to return.

"Nice to meet you, What's your name?" Randy asked the six year old girl that ran up to him with apparently her mom's shopping list and pen.

"Anna." she smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Well here you go kiddo." he smiled handing her the signed piece of paper.

"Can I have a picture?" Anna asked him and her mother nodding he stayed kneeling. Slinging an arm around her their picture was snapped. Handing his phone over to Anna's mother she snapped a few picture's.

"Have a nice day you guys." Randy said as they left. Tweeting the picture he smiled and sent a copy of it to Elenore.

**Text to Elenore**: I was stolen by a six year old. ;p

Hearing her phone buzz Elenore looked at it and smiled at the picture. She sighed and openly put her hand on her belly.

**Text to Randy**: Don't let her take you home

Randy smiled at the text as he grabbed a few various tests. He knew it was best to check multiple times to be sure. Ignoring the weird glances he proceeded to checkout.

**Text to Elenore**; Too late. Lol.

She chuckled hoping that he wasn't getting lost at the drug store. She felt bad for him at what he would be buying.

**Text to Randy**: awww . . . don't get lost at the store, I feel bad that your getting this for me, people probably think the worst if its a reporter

Randy hadn't even thought about that. Surely TMZ would be calling him soon. Paying for the items he bought he headed back to his bike.

**Text to Elenore**: Wouldn't be anything new. There is always some crazy rumor going on about me good, bad, true, or lie.

Looking at her phone she sighed. She should of offered to get them herself. She shook her head and put her phone down on the coffee table and went back to channel surfing.

Randy buzzed home quickly. Walking inside he set the bag down on the table and walked into the living room. Leaning over he kissed her forehead. "Honey I'm home." he chuckled before hoping over the edge and sitting down.

She smiled up at him and quickly snuggled into his side once he was on the couch. "I hope they don't bad mouth about you on tv or something." she said softly. "I should of gotten those."

"It's alright." Randy said putting an arm around her shoulders. "They can talk all they want but we know the truth and that is all that matters." Randy said lightly. She smiled and climbed into his lap. "You know how to make it all better." she said lightly.

"Yep but with help from you." Randy smiled. Glancing at the clock he had barely three hours till he had to be at the arena but that was plenty of time to spend with her.

Elenore took a deep breath and looked at the bag on the table. "Now or never I guess." she whispered.

Randy nodded and pulled her in for a quick kiss preparing himself to say the words he was about to. "No matter what I love you okay?" he said looking into her big brown orbs. She slowly nodded and then hugged him tightly, snuggling herself as close to him as possible.

He let out a deep breath and rubbed a circle into her back lightly. "Well shall we get this done with?" Randy said softly after a few moments of silent snuggling.

She nodded again softly and got off his lap, standing, waiting for him. "Should I do this . . . alone?" she asked.

"If you want to you can." "I'll be right outside the door waiting for you." Randy reassured her with a small smile.

She nodded and went through the bag that he brought in and picked out the blue test before quietly walking into the bathroom to do her business. Randy got up once she dissapeared and paced a few circuts before standing still and leaning on one leg more than the other. He was nervous all of a sudden and jot exactly sure why.

When finished she flushed and opened the door before washing her hands and closing the cap on the test. She sighed and looked over at Randy. The test being digital, it was now only the wait. "How long do we have to wait?" he asked. Trying to keep away from a long silence filling the air. He crossed his arms and leaned onto his other leg.

She looked at the box. "Three minutes." She said softly, walking over to him. He pulled her into his arms. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long three minutes." Randy sighed and kissed the top of her head rocking them side to side gently to pass the time.

She sighed softly, hiding her face in his neck, intaking his scent, helping to calm her his fingers through her locks of hair he kissed the top of her head again and rested his chin on top. She was tense and he wanted nothing more than to calm her down.

"How long has it been." She whispered softly, peeking up at him, she leant up and kissed just under his jaw.

"Two." Randy replied quietly. His eyes watching the clock. She clutched at his shirt, looking down, she decided to play with one of his shirt buttons, picking at it."Are you really that bored?" he laughed and kissed her quick. "Times up." he said seriously and flatly with a hint of underlying excitement.

She looked over at the test that sat on the bathroom sink. "You look, I cant."

"How bout we look together, yeah?" he suggested taking a seat next to her. Putting an arm around her. She nodded, but covered her eyes as he'd grabbed the test before sitting down. "Well?" She whispered. Randy smiled as he looked down at the test and rubbed her bare arm. "Look for yourself." he said softly pressing his lips against her head.


	22. Even Bigger News

**I deeply aplogise to all of my readers for not updating in so long. It's just been a lot to update and life has gotten in the way of eriting and I have been in a bit of a writing slump lately, but I hope that everyone loves this chapter and I will be updating more than one chapter tonight. read and review!**

She slowly peeked at the test and began to sniffle. "I-I ... am." She whispered. "That's right." Randy said softly and smiled wide. He was going to be a daddy. She turned and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" randy asked laughing lightly. He was tickled pink for this.

She sniffled, wiping her face. "They're happy tears." She said softly, and then laughed.

"Oh." he said. "Come on let's celebrate a little before work " Randy stood up and helped her up off the floor.

"Like doing what?" she asked lightly. She then thought a moment, "What will everyone think at the arena?" "Vince will need to know."

"We'll find something to do, and they will be happy." "Only Stacy will have a problem and her pals." "But I can RKO her again if you wish." He chuckled. "As for Vince he'll give you maternity leave for the next year."

She smiled and began to literally bounce around the house, happy and carefree. She quickly went to the bedroom, thinking about a nursery already.

Randy shook his head and smiled. Walking up behind her he kissed her neck. "I have to shower and get ready for work, Care to join?" he said softly in between kisses along her neck and shoulder.

She leant back into his touch and smiled. "Your idea of celebrating?" She asked softly. "Might as well be." he chuckled softly before leaning over and scooping her up off her feet. Randy carried her bridal style to his bathroom.

She laughed and snuggled into him, kissing his neck and shoulder. Luckily when her grazing lips hit a hot spot on his skin he was near the counter and could set her down before his knees buckled. Slipping off his shirt he tossed it over his shoulder and kissed Elenore again, working on pulling her shirt up and over.

She was quickly working to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans before slipping her hands beneath the denim and silk to run her hands along his growing arousal.

His knees almost buckle at her touch. Letting a low throaty growl escape he nipped her lower lip before taking her shirt off. Randy ran his hands to her waist and up her back to undo her bra. She kissed and nipped at his neck, shoulders and chest while she began to slowly stroke him. Smiling at the reactions she was getting.

Randy got her bra off and began massaging and rubbing as well as leaning into her touch, trying to keep a level head. She smirked softly, kissing him gingerly. Standing her up and taking steps backwards to step out of his own pants and boxers he began getting her pants undone and off of her. She chuckled, letting go of him and stepping back with a smirk on her face before turning tail and running.

"Where the hell are you running to?" Randy laughed as she ran off.

She giggled and turned to face him. "Let's see, I'm bare ass naked and heading towards the door of your backyard... the pool." She said with an evil smirk before rushing off again.

"Well Babe I really have to shower and get ready so I guess you're on your own." Randy chuckled and stared right into her brown eyes. Quickly moving and grabbing ahold of her he put her over his shoulder. "Or you can be a good girl and join me." he laughed.

She giggled and kissed his back, which was the only thing she could reach before she lightly pinched his ass with a smile. "Fine." She giggled.

Randy laughed and shook his head as he headed for the shower. Being carried was fine but she wanted down, daring to reach beneath his naked self she began to massage his balls.

Almost falling over at the new sensation and dropping her he set her down in the shower. Turning on the water and stepping in next to her. She giggled and smirked at him as he shut the shower door as she turned him and pressed him against the wall. She wanted to be in charge, Push the viper to the limit.

Not being used to being pinned against the wall he smirked down at her and raise a brow. She smirked as she looked him in the eye before sliding down his body, now standing on her knees. She never looked away from his eyes, wanting to watch his reaction. Randy had an idea of what she was going to do but waited to see anyway. She smirked as she kissed his manhood and rubbed him all over, waiting to see his reaction once more. Randy's arousal began to be noticeable and he just smirked down at Elenore while holding himself up by grabbing a bar on the wall as he enjoyed her pleasuring. She smiled up at him as she slowly took him into her mouth, going slow, wrapping her tongue around him, and keeping her breathing even. Randy let his head fall back and a groan escape. His free hand running through her damp hair as water cascaded down over them. She slowly made rocking motions with her head, giving him all the pleasure that he deserved. She rolled her tongue and sucked gently, putting one hand on his thigh, rubbing soft circles on his skin. Randy was reaching an all-time high, reaching a peak and the pleasure she was delivering was beyond sensational. It was possibly the best he ever had in his life. She slowed down, feeling him tighten in her mouth, slowly releasing him, then rubbing him with her hand quickly, wanting to watch him hit his peak. Randy's breath grew ragged and his heart beat could be heard in his ears. A few strokes more from her nimble hands and he called out. His peak hitting and he rode it out. Swallowing he let out a sigh catching up his breath. She smiled softly as she grabbed a rag and helped the water clean him off. She slowly stood, kissing his stomach, then his chest. As she stood before him, she began to blush, wondering what he was going to do or what he would think. Randy smirked and pulled her into a kiss. He really wanted to do a lot in that moment but being time limited he couldn't be late to work after being suspended. She slowly kissed him back, her hands wrapping around his neck.

Pulling away he frowned hearing Vince's ringtone go off on his phone. Growling he stepped out of the water and turned to her. "We have to continue this later okay?" he nodded as he fished his phone out of his pants, hoping she would understand.

Elenore saddened a little but nodded as she quickly began to wash her hair in the shower. She knew he was busy, and with her having his child, she'd be home a lot, but she dreaded being lonely if that was to be what she had to face.

Randy answered the call. Vince reminded him to get there on time and to stop by his office. "Are you going to come with me to the arena tonight?" Randy asked her loudly as he changed into a pair of mesh shorts and Orton shirt while she showered. Walking out in nothing but a white towel, she smirked as she stood behind him. "Of course." she said softly, waiting for him to turn around.

Randy turned and smiled giving her a peck. "Well try to get ready as quick as possible. Vince is riding my ass." Randy grumbled. Elenore nodded and walked to the dresser, quickly grabbing a tee shirt and sweats, not wanting too much pressure on her stomach. She stretched after she was dressed and put on flip flops before brushing her hair, leaving it wet, letting it dry on its own. "So, when do we leave?" she asked lightly. On the inside she was concerned about John finding out about the baby. She sighed and rubbed her belly.

"Probably right now will be good if you're ready?" he said grabbing his ring boots and his bag, as well as a roll of black tape off his dresser.

She nodded and grabbed her purse. "I'm ready . . . and nervous since we have to tell Vince." she said softly, following him out to the car.

"We can wait a little while on that if you want. It's not like you're in the ring anyway." Randy said taking hold of her hand and leading her out turning off lights as he went.

She shrugged. "I think it's important for Vince to know but not the whole locker room." she stated lightly as she walked out onto the front porch. "I mean, it's none of their business that they know but, I am scared to find out what John would do." she said softly.

"Well they are going to know something is up for why you won't be with me." Randy reminded locking the door and leading her down the stairs carefully. "I guess it is better Vince has you written out of the screenplay sooner than later though." She nodded, holding his hand tightly.

As they walked to the car she looked around, still amazed at the neighborhood that Randy lived in. "Well, off to work." Elenore said lightly. Randy helped her into the car then went to his side, getting in and starting it up. Meanwhile sat there playing with the radio to find a rock channel as he began to drive to the arena.

Elenore looked out the window the entire ride there. There was so much going through her mind, the baby, people's reaction to her being with Randy's child. She knew Nattie was happy for her, but what about John? Would he blow up or even go after Randy . . . or her? She sighed as she eyed the arena up ahead which gave her a little smile, she'd be happy to see her best friend, that much she was sure of.

Randy noticed how tense she was and rubbed her knee and he pulled into the back of the arena and found a parking space. She smiled over at him and grasped his hand softly, one hand on her skinny tummy. "I hope everything goes over well." she said softly.

"It'll be alright." He reassured her smiling. She smiled in return as they parked and she got out of the car and stretched, turning and waited for Randy to get out as well. Randy grabbed his things and took her hand. Leading her inside and being greeted by a few hellos from various people as they headed for his room.

Elenore grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted Nattie, asking where she was before returning it to her pocket. "When do we see Vince?" she asked as they came to his locker room door, walking inside.

"Once I'm in my ring gear I have to go see him." Randy said peeling off his shirt and digging through his back for his trunks, an Orton shirt pads and boots.

She nodded as she leant back and watched him undress, smirking at what she was seeing, loving the view. "It's a shame that it has to be so soon." Randy saw her gaze and smirked tying his trunks up and tucking them inside.

"Whatever is going through your head has to wait. Can't fit in fun with Vince and taking care of myself." he was getting into his work frame of mind. Pulling on a shirt he sat down and began taping his wrists up carefully. She smirked and stood to walk around the locker room, already feeling bored. She sighed to herself and stretched. Finishing taping his hands he pulled on his knee pads. Adjusting them he got distracted by her walking circles. "You can go find Nat if you want. I'll come find you when I go see Vince." He began unlacing his boots.

"Okay." She said softly as she leant down to kiss his cheek then leaving the locker room in search of her best friend Nattie. Randy smiled and continued his usual routine. Going over ring moves, his walk, and every action he could imagine. Counters to whomever his opponent might be. All the while he laced up his boots having pulled them on already. Making sure they were tight but enough for him to move.

Meanwhile Nattie sat in the make-up chair with her eyes closed as the assistant did her make up. Nat hadn't had the ambition to do it herself so she was grateful for this service. Elenore wandered, looking for her friend, finally spotting her at make-up. She smiled and sat down beside her. "Hi there." She said softly.

Nat smiled. "Hey honey what's up?" she asked waiting for the finishing touches and beaming to talk to her friend.

She shrugged in response. "Nothing much, waiting to go and see Vince with Randy, thought I'd come and say hi." She said with a small smile. "How are you and John doing?"

"Oh just fine, He's busy doing his match ring ready prep crap." Nat laughed sliding out of her chair.

"So is Randy, he has to be in the zone and all." She said as she pulled her friend to the side away from everyone. "I'm scared." She whispered, her hand going to her belly.

"Let's go to my locker room. Lay-Cool is torturing me lately, god knows where they are." Nat said quickly leading her off to her assigned locker room in the Divas section of the hall. Elenore quickly followed, wanting to talk to her friend about her bundle of joy. She sighed once they entered the empty locker room. "Okay now you may speak." Nattie said taking a seat in a chair.

She smiled. "The test today was positive, I'm happy but scared."

"Well congrats. I can understand why you'd be scared but I just don't get why." "I would be blissful if I were in your situation." Nat laughed lightly.

Meanwhile Randy sat down tweeted to his fans that tonight the Viper would be striking. Then he texted Elenore.

**Text to Elenore:** Whatcha up to?

She sat down in a chair and sighed. "I'm scared of what John will do or say." Elenore said softly, looking over at her friend with worried eyes.

"Want me to ease it into his head?" Nat asked seeing the concern and worry in her friend's eyes. She shook her head and loomed at the floor.

"I don't think you could ease into anything."

"I know John. Plus I have my ways." Nat smirked at the thoughts dancing through her head. She smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"I don't know about doing that with something as important as this." She spoke softly. She then began to play with her nails. "I just worry that him and Randy would end up in a fight."

"I don't think we have much control over the male mind. Men will be men." Nat reminded looking down at her phone. "Randy is looking for you." "He said he texted you but apparently you either don't have your phone or wasn't paying attention." "Should I tell him where you are?" Nat asked.

"You can tell him I'm with you, he knows I'm worried." She smiled softly, leaning back in the chair.

Nat nodded and texted him back. "Everything will be fine honey." Nat reassured her with a smiled.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm sure it will be."

Randy smiled and slid on a shirt before heading for Nat's locker room. Hoping that Vince's meeting would go quickly and smoothly and he could finish his preparation.

Nat nodded and smiled. "So how do you suppose we or you or I tell John?"

Elenore shrugged. "To be honest, I have no idea..." she said, sitting back in her chair.

"What if we did it over Chinese in a park after the show?" Nat asked having a craving for Chinese and loving the cute park setting at night. Randy knocked three times on the door and waited patiently in the hall way.

"Come on in Randy." Elenore called out, but was still thinking on Nat's idea. "I'm not sure that would work." she said softly.

Nat shrugged. "We'll figure something out." she smiled.

Randy walked in and leaned against a wall. "You set to go or need a few?" he asked flatly with a small sideways smirk.

Elenore looked up at Randy with a small smile. "As ready as I'll ever be for this." She said softly, playing with her hands restlessly. "I do worry about John finding out." She spoke as she stood, walking over to him.

Randy nodded and gave a sideways smile pulling her into him and angling their faces to gaze into her eyes. "Listen it'll be okay." "You just work at protecting our little peanut, okay?" he smiled.

"You two are just too cute." Nat blurted happily. Randy smirked and flicked his eyes over Elenore's head at the diva.

"What can I say? I have that Orton charm; you met Nate and my dad." "Us men know our way with the ladies." His eyes flicked down to Elenore and raised his brows a few times. Elenore rolled her eyes but smiled and hugged him tightly to her side. "Well, now we got to tell the boss man about the little one too."

"Well you two have fun and good luck with Vince." Nat smiled and began digging around in her bag for a game to play till she was due in the ring.

"See ya later." Randy said to her and smiled. Elenore followed Randy out the door and stayed a bit behind him, letting him lead the way to Vince's office. She was very nervous and didn't know what she was going to say. She ran her hand through her hair and played with the tips as they made it to Vince's door. Once outside the door Randy turned on his heel and faced her. Leaning down to be eye level. "Relax, smile and be yourself, everything will be perfectly fine." he smiled reassuringly. She nodded softly and took a deep breath to reassure herself.

"Okay." Elenore said softly after taking in a few more deep breaths.

Randy smiled and kissed the top of Elenore's head before turning around and knocking on the door.


	23. Figuring things out

Straightening up Vince greeted them and beckoned them in; slightly surprised to see Elenore there when last he knew this was going to be just Orton. Elenore shyly walked in behind Randy and quietly sat down in the nearest chair that she could find.

"Welcome Elenore, I'm sorry I wasn't aware of you joining us, is there something I can help you with before I go over contracts and forms with Randy?" Vince asked as Randy took a seat close to Elenore whom he noticed sat down quickly and swiftly. She took in a deep breath and looked down at the floor. She was suddenly shy and felt mute.

"Umm, we have some news." "Elenore do you want me to..." Randy breathed softly the words as he glanced over. Unsure if Vince even heard him, not caring anyways.

"Oh really? That is?" Vince leaned forward on his elbows and glanced over intently listening. Randy zoned him out and was waiting for Elenore to reply. He didn't want her to stress and possibly stress the baby, hell he was a stressed mess already over this. She took another deep breath and slowly nodded, leaning back in her chair, looking over at Randy for support. "Well Vince, Elenore needs maternity leave." Randy said calmly fighting the smile that wanted to spread; he had to be serious about this and proud later. Randy reached over and rested a hand on Elenore's knee rubbing a small circle on the inner side of her knee. "I'm guessing for 10 to 10 and half months maybe 11. I'll continue work and only request a week or two when the baby is born." Randy said, hoping that Vince would take note that Randy wasn't bailing out on him. Elenore blushed as she waited for Vince's reaction, smiling softly at Randy's caresses.

"Well congratulations you two. Glad to hear that there will be a fourth generation of the Orton dynasty." Vince smirked. "You're granted your leave; I'll send papers out soon on it, as for now I think it's time you and I" Vince glanced at Randy." start contracting and forms."

Elenore smiled and nodded. "Thank you and could you please keep it a bit quiet about our little news for awhile." She asked. "I don't want to get rumors started."

"Well of course." Vince nodded and smiled.

"Are you staying for my boring contract stuff or no?" Randy asked. He didn't know how long this was going to take or what Vince had in store for his contract.

Elenore shrugged. "I'm feeling hungry, and I think I'll talk to the doctor here that works for the WWE about the bundle." She said softly, standing. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah I'll find you after my match or whatever." Randy smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly. "Call or text me if you need me."

"See you later Elenore. If there is anything I can do to help out just ask." Vince said happily. He wasn't normally happy but when it came to children there was just something that made his old heart flutter with joy.

Elenore smiled and walked out of the office, shutting the door quietly behind her. First she decided to see the onsite doctor. They needed to know about the bundle inside her and she needed to make sure to have a doctor on hand for her needs at any time. She began her small trip across the backstage area towards the doctor.

"Okay Orton, you know the drill." "Any questions?" Vince said passing the first bundle of papers over to Randy. Randy began reading quickly; looking for any loop holes or tricks Vince threw in there. "Not really. I know the drill with this but what about my storyline?" Randy asked looking up at his boss briefly before signing on the first line.

Vince shook his head, "Your storyline will need some work since you have been gone but we will get to that." Vince stated. Randy sighed and signed the bundle of papers. He wanted to get to the ring already, to see where he was, how he needed improvement and to get rid of any ring rust, Then of course to see his beautiful girlfriend.

Elenore quietly knocked on the doctor's door waiting for an answer. "Doc?" Elenore called out softly as she opened the door, hoping that he or she was in. Dr. Morgan looked up from her desk and waved the tiny brunette in with a smile. She wasn't sure who she was exactly, but she had a feeling that she was about to find out.

Randy finished signing the papers just in time for a stagehand to tell him his match was in fifteen minutes. Excusing himself he hurried to his locker room to grab his body oil of which he would start applying himself on his way to the gorilla.

**Text to Elenore**: heading to the ring in 15, see u after. Love you.

Elenore felt her phone buzz in her pocket and reminded herself to look at it soon. "Hi umm, I'm Elenore, I work here doing interviews, and I was hoping if you could help me out."

"Okay well close the door, take a seat and we'll see what I can do." Dr. Morgan said with a gentle smile.

Meanwhile Randy stood behind the curtain listening to the stage hand count down thirty seconds to him. He zoned out and began stretching, jumping, amping himself up for whoever his opponent was going to be tonight.

She quietly sat down and smiled as she touched her belly. "I'm with child." She said softly to the doctor. She got her phone smiling at the text.

"Congrats." Said Dr. Morgan as she smiled, Happy to hear about another small life was going to be entering the world and the WWE world. "Have you talked to Vince?" Dr. Morgan asked.

Randy walked down the ramp slowly slapping a few hands for a change and getting into the ring. After he posed a few times he got down, jumping in place. Waiting for who was to come through the curtain.

Elenore nodded. "Just came from there." She said softly, sitting back in the seat she was in.

"I probably assume you want or need to know who the dad is, I just don't want a rumor mill to start." "That is up to you. I can't release any information." the doctor said to Elenore.

Randy was getting impatient and with impatience came frustration. Pacing in the ring and shaking his arms out before pounding his fist into his hand he waited. Then music hit and out walked CM Punk. Smiling he knew this would be good. Vince had the right idea for a story line and he was sure Phil felt the same way. Randy watched as Punk walked down the ramp stopping just outside the ring to nod and smile. Randy returned a single nod and backed into his corner to let the other man in. He was ready for this, really ready.

Elenore nodded and smiled softly. "I'll tell you in case you need to know something about his health or anything." she said softly. "It's Randall Orton."

"Ah, well that's nice for the both of you." Dr. Morgan said. "Now what would be best right now is to get you started on prenatal vitamins as soon as possible." she said.

Randy and Phil locked up and Orton got the upper hand slamming Phil into the mat a few times. Punk quickly recovered though and brought Orton down into the Anaconda vise. The boys battled back and forth, getting the crowd worked up.

Elenore smiled and nodded. "Of course, no problem." she said lightly. "I will be travelling with the WWE as long as I am able to so I'm guessing you will be my baby doctor." She said softly. Dr. Morgan tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned over, fingering through the files till she found Elenore's and Randy's files. Pulling them out she would have to read over their medical history for any possible problems that may pop up.

"Okay well that sounds great. I'll give you my contact info so you can contact me any time of day. Randy should have it but we all know how men are with things." she joked lightly.

Randy rolled out of the ring after picking up the win. He had ended it by a powerslam fallowed by a nicer of his many RKOs. Not wanting to hurt Phil too much because their story line would run for quite awhile.

After the match he headed to his locker room to shower and get changed, super charged by being out in the ring once again. He walked into his locker room and leant up against the wall for a moment, letting the adrenaline wear off for a moment before getting into the shower.

Elenore smiled and took the small card, putting it in her pocket. "Yeah, sometimes Randy forgets to pack his socks." She said with a small giggle making small talk. "So when will I get my vitamins?"

"I'll order them right away and have them to you probably by next week." Dr Morgan said smiling.

"Alrighty then." She said then stood to stretch lightly. "I guess I will see you soon then, Randy is probably done with his match now."

Dr. Morgan nodded and got up to open the door for me. "Remember call me with any questions or even text me if that's easier." she nodded and pulled the door open. Seeing Punk sitting on a crate with an ice pack held to his neck she smiled. "Yeah Orton is done, looks like you got RKO'd yeah?" she said turning her attention away from Elenore and ushering Punk in.

Randy slipped on his shorts and sat down on the sofa shirtless after his shower. Watching the last of RAW and waiting for Elenore to return. Smiling at the thought of her he relaxed as well.

Elenore smiled and patted punks back as he was walked into the room. She then quietly walked down the many hallways to Randy's room and knocked twice before walking in. "Decent?" She called, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Like you haven't seen it before." he said lightly before smiling when she didn't remove her hand. "I'm decent darling." he said softly.

She smiled and removed her hand. "I know I've seen it, I just don't wanna be tempted any more than I always am." She said with a smile, walking up to him and sitting on his lap.

"That's reasonable I suppose. So what have you been up to while I was working my ass off?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder and peering over at the TV then back to her and back to the TV over and over again.

"Well I went and talked with the doctor about everything." She spoke softly, running her hand through the nape of his hair.

Randy thought a moment trying to remember the doctor's name. "Oh Dr. Morgan, She's nice." "What did she say?" he asked.

"She said that we will be taken care of." She said softly, kissing his temple. "All of us."

"Good." he smiled. "You ready to leave or do you want to hang around still?" he asked growing bored with the show.

She smirked and straddled his lap. "That's all up to you big man." She said softly, her hands resting on his chest.

"I asked." he smirked. "Your choice."

She smiled coyly. "Well, I know of a place I would like to visit but I don't want to weird you out... it shows a different side of me that I haven't explored that I would like you to know."


	24. A Small adventure before going Home

Looking at her with curiosity he smiled. "Well then let's go." he said lightly

She blushed then, not knowing how to tell him where exactly it was that she wanted to go.

"What?" he asked questioning her sudden shyness after seeming so bold.

"I don't want you to think any different of me." She said softly, standing. "But where I wanna go is adult if that helps any."

"Hon trust me, I won't think of you any differently." he ran his thumb across her cheek and smiled softly. "So show me." Randy finished.

She smiled at him and looked it up on her phone and showed him. It was a website for an adult store. Randy's eyes went wide slightly and he swallowed hard gazing over the website before looking at her. "What are you getting at here?" he asked. Having an idea but needed to hear it from her mouth.

"I figured we could look around together." She said softly, running her hand down his chest.

He nodded. "Don't you think it would be a bit wise to be easy going while you're pregnant though?" Randy asked. "I am not against this either." he pointed out smirking. "Just looking out for us is all."

"Easy maybe but the baby cannot get hurt." She said lightly with a smile. "So that means you like it?"

"Yes." he said after thinking a moment. She smiled at him happily and got off his lap and looked at him, waiting for him. "Well I guess we go and explore."

Randy nodded and stretched out before getting up and standing next to her.

"That we shall do then." She said as she smiled up at him and kissed his chin.

"Then let's go." She whispered lightly before opening and walking out the door. Randy shut the TV off and slung his bag over his shoulder before jogging to catch up with her. Slipping his hand on her lower back and nodding to various people as they said goodnight.

Once outside she smirked over at him, excited to see what Randy would do once they got to the store. Randy led her out to his rental and helped her in. "So where to?" he asked. Wondering where this crazy store was.

"Umm I would have to look it up again."

"Okay well you do that." he smiled.

She blushed and then smiled as she quickly looked it up on her phone then showed him the address. "That's not to far is it?" She asked.

Randy took a moment to think. He wasn't sure if he had ever been to that section of town. "I honestly don't know. Let's hope not though."

She nodded in agreement with him. "You know you can say you don't wanna go to this place if it freaks you out... I would understand." She whispered, not wanting him to do something he wouldn't like.

"I'm fine, Just tired." "It's weird being back into the ring again." He said starting to drive.

She nodded and smiled over at him. "I bet."

He smiled over to her while they were stuck in traffic. He was already annoyed with traffic so he had to keep his mind off everything to do with driving. "Just wait till you're in there or even back to work after you're gone for almost a year."

"True, but, I don't do the demanding tasks that you're up to every night." she said softly as she moved to take his hand in hers, lifting it to kiss the back of it softly, grasping it tight.

He nodded agreeing and glancing over to her. Finally traffic was inching forward and then stopped. "I hate traffic." he grumbled.

She chuckled softly, "Yeah, I do too." she said lightly as she leant back in the seat. This is the time Randy wished he had a distraction of some sort; Wishing for anything to prevent him from shoving cars out of the way and getting tons of road rage tickets and lawsuits against him.

Seeing that Randy was overly tense, she smirked to herself as she scooted as close to him as she could in the car and casually rested her left hand on his thigh. After all they were going to an adult store. Randy glanced her way and then focused back on the road. Inching forward again, she smiled barely as she slowly moved her hand forward a bit more. Randy looked down at his lap and in took a deep breath before looking back at the road. He couldn't help but wonder what she was up to and question what was really going on in that sweet noggin of her's.

She took a deep breath, trying to gain courage as she slowly moved her hand over the zipper of his jeans. Randy was aware of what her attentions were now. Hoping she didn't back out and followed through with this he remained calm. Swallowing hard a few times and keeping a smirk off his own face. She smirked now, slowly rubbing the area gently, she could feel him grow underneath her gentle touch. Elenore was driving him mad now. Randy glanced over now to her. Traffic wasn't moving and it didn't look like it was going to move either and if it was someone would honk a horn at him. Smirking he leaned over and pulled her in for a kiss tempting her till she kissed back. He moved down to kiss her chin and further down her neck. Nipping and biting all the way. Elenore gasped when he made a move back, not thinking that he would do so. She leant into his touch as she reached for the zipper of his jeans and pulling it down. Randy chuckled lightly at her reaction to him moving and trailed a hand down her side. She smiled as she leant up to capture his lips, her hand moving into the area his zipper had created by her opening it. Randy pulled away to scoot up with the moving traffic again before resting his head on the head rest. Enjoying what Elenore was doing. She smiled as she kissed his neck and stroked him slowly.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered.

"No" he spoke through clenched teeth. She was doing an amazing job but this was going to get messy and they had a ride home yet. "But you probably should." he swallowed hard.

She leant up and kissed him softly. "Well, how close are we to the store?" She asked softly.

"Still a few blocks." he replied quietly.

She nodded and snuggled up to him. "Want me to let you calm down?" She asked.

"Would be nice." he said softly kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and nodded, leaning back into her seat, giving him some space. Traffic picked up and Randy drove to the place, parking in a nearby lot. Elenore sighed in a big manner, getting more nervous that they arrived.

"Well were here." she said lightly, almost shyly.

"Lead the way dear, you select I'll pay." he smiled her way and got out of the car to walk around the front to her door to open it for her. Elenore blushed once more but nodded. When he opened her door she got out and led the way inside, looking at the bachelorette party favors, giggling at the shaped balloons, necklaces, and candy. Randy wasn't sure what to think. He didn't exactly know these places existed on the streets of America, although it was amusing to see some of the items. Elenore smirked as she watched him walking around the store. She giggled to herself as she got a pair of foam boobs with a neck strap. She then quietly sneaked up behind him and slipped it over his head before making him face her. She took a picture with her phone before cracking up.

"I swear if that goes online you will be in huge trouble." Randy warned laughing and smirking her way as he took the foam boobs off. "Although if I had these I wouldn't need you." he joked.

"Haha very funny" she giggled and shook her head at him. She then walked over to the book selection they had and opened one. She looked at him and smirked before looking through more pages.

"I know I'm hilarious." Randy replied. His attention for the store was dwindling and he was tired as well.

She could see that Randy wasn't interested anymore and she was feeling that going to the store was a bad idea. "I'm ready to leave when you are." She said lightly.

"If you're ready we'll head out." Randy said lightly before yawning.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him out without getting anything. "Back to your house?" She asked, wondering if he had a detour in mind.

Randy smiled. "Yeah we can head there." he led her out and back to the car.

She nodded and headed to the car. She was getting pretty tired anyway. Randy fought sleep all the way home, luckily it was only a trip across town to get to his house and not a two hour ordeal. Tonight had whooped his ass into shape and he was exhausted. Against every fiber in his being he was not getting up at six to work out. Randy Orton was taking the one time in his life to sleep in and enjoy it. Reaching over to grab ahold of Elenore's hand he kissed the back of it before holding onto her hand near the floor shifter of the rental, yawning again. She was happy when they reached his house, squeezing his hand before letting go and then stepping out of the car. It was a lot cooler at the house than in town and it made her shiver slightly, clutching her arms together. She sighed softly and walked to the front door, waiting for Randy to open it. Randy unlocked the door and pushed it open for her.

"Welcome home." He said lightly fallowing her in before shutting the door tightly and locking it for the night. He turned on the security system and took a deep breath.

"Home?" she asked as she took off her jacket and turned to face him. She looked at him a little bit wary. She didn't know if there was something behind what he just said or if he was just being his cute polite self.

"What?" he said confused, mashing his brows together slightly. Wondering if he had missed something she said.

"You want this to be... my home to?" She asked softly.

"Well yeah, of course unless you don't want it to be." Randy wasn't sure if he had jumped the gun to fast and thrown this idea out there too soon.

Elenore didn't know if it was her emotions or what but she smiled, tears in her eyes as she ran to him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"You know you are such a goof." He said kissing the top of her head before resting his chin there.

"You the baby and I are a family. I'm not providing a home for you guys. I love you." Randy said.

She smiled up at him and snuggled deeper in his arms. She took in a deep breath, perfectly content. "I love you too."

Randy stood like that with her so close for awhile; enjoying the moment before he caught himself starting to nod off. "Come on let's head to bed. I'm tired." He leaned out and ran a thumb across her cheek.

She nodded sleepily and smiled. "I am too." She slowly let go of him and headed up the stairs towards the bedroom, wanting to be in her jammies.

Randy cracked his back and neck then popped his shoulder before taking steps two at a time to catch up to her and put his hand at her lower back, guiding her in the dark to their room. Flicking the room light on once they reached it. She smiled at him and stretched softly before going to the dresser and getting out her purple piglet pajamas. She then sat on the edge of the bed and shimmied out of her jeans before putting on her pj pants. Then she removed her t shirt and bra before putting on the matching top. Randy changed into a pair of mesh shorts and brushed his teeth while she had gotten ready. Pulling the covers down he climbed in and waited. Looking up at the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his head, More than ready for sleep.

It was Elenore's turn to brush her teeth then brush her hair before climbing into bed beside him. She smiled over at him as she snuggled into his side and kissed his chest.

Smiling he squeezed her close before tipping her chin up to kiss her lips softly. "Goodnight." he said lightly.

"Night." She replied in almost a whisper before quickly falling asleep in his arms.


	25. Looking to The Future

**I know I have updated a lot tonight but, I decided to update all that i have left of this story.I am sad to say the person that I was writing with is no longer working on this with me and I cannot contact her, I have tried. And what else i had left from my emails has been lost. So, this is all that I have after this chapter. If anyone would like to help continue this story please let me know. i apologise guys, I really do**

** Read and review! I love reviews and readers! love you guys!**

Waking up, Elenore yawned and sat up, feeling the small bump that now resided as her tummy. She smiled to herself, just happy to be. It had been a couple of months since they had found out about the pregnancy and since she had moved in with Randy full time. She had travelled with him for a little while but now that the overseas tour was a couple weeks away they were back at home to relax before he left. It was going to be hard when he left. She sighed softly and stood up to stretch and walk down stairs to the kitchen to start on coffee.

Returning inside from a morning run after his workout Randy walked up behind her and rested his hands on their future child. He had only a few days left in his home before he'd be on an overseas tour and by the time he'd return Elenore would be even larger. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice. "Morning Love." he kissed her temple softly.

Leaning into the welcoming embrace and kiss she smiled. "Morning." She said softly, before turning to face him, leaning up to kiss him softly. "It's gonna be so lonely with you gone." She whispered, wishing she could go.

"Well I'm going to call you so much the phone is going to be part of your head." he joked lightly. "I'll miss you too a lot. I'll be back soon though."

She nodded as she moved away from him and grabbed a couple coffee mugs. "You know... I have been thinking."

"Oh god did you fry your brain cell?" he smirked at her taking a seat on a bar stool and leaning forward on his elbows. "What have you been thinking?"

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled before getting serious. She had been hinting at this for the past week. "With you going to be gone for a while, I will be alone and such and I would like some protection... and companionship."

"Like a dog?" he asked smirking.

She blushed a bit. "Yeah, like a dog." She said softly.

"Probably a rather large dog right?" Randy said.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, a large dog and perhaps trained some to protect." She said thinking off the top of her head.

"Well guess we should get dog hunting then before I head out." Randy smiled.

She blinked a few times. "Really?" She asked excitedly, putting her hands together over her belly.

"No I'm joking." he smirked sarcastically. "Of course really, we can go later today."

She smiled widely. "Where would we start?" She asked, turning back to fix herself a coffee now that it was finished brewing.

"Would you feel safer if it was a dog that was trained for protection?" he asked then she shook her head.

"No, that would be too much money to even think of spending on me."

"Don't be ridiculous and we could probably see my friends at the local police station, they might be able to point us in the direction of a protective dog." Randy said.

Elenore nodded, getting a bit excited. "Are you sure that it won't be too much?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee and leant up against the counter.

"Don't worry dear." Randy said.

Elenore nodded, finishing her cup of coffee. "Well. I'm going to go and get dressed, I got to find another stretchy shirt, may need to go get me some clothes I can fit into as well." she said lightly, blushing to herself, not wanting to admit the weight gain due to the little one.

Smiling he pulled her in for a soft kiss. "You still are beautiful." "We can clothes shop too." he said smiling.

She blushed then kissed him back a little deeper. "You're wonderful, you know that?" she asked softly before gently pulling away from him and going upstairs to change. After changing into a stretchy sweater and sweats, she got onto her laptop and began looking up dogs to choose from.

Smirking he bit his lower lip. Made toast and drank a glass of milk with his vitamins before he went and got ready for the day. Lastly sitting down infront of the TV and played a little Call Of Duty.

At one point Elenore quickly rushed downstairs as fast as she could go with the laptop and sat beside him. "I want to show you some breeds that I like and a video if you're interested." she said lightly, with a wide smiled on her face.

Laughing he paused the game and pulled her carefully into his side. Arm across the back of the couch and ready to watch. "Okay I'm ready." he said.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked after the video had finished and she went to the website that was posted. "I'm very curious about it all."

"Well I think we know where to go for our doggy." "What breed are you looking at hun?" Randy said smiling. He was glad she had done research and was happy about getting a dog, plus it would bring him peace at mind while he was away and she was home.

Elenore looked through the gallery and searched and searched, getting more and more info. "Well, I like shepherds, I don't think they train rotties." she said lightly. "Don't forget to write down the number so we can call as soon as possible."

"A shep would be good with me. I used to have one as a kid." Randy said pulling out his phone to make a note of the number.

She smiled and nodded. "Then a German shepherd it is." she said with a small smile. "Well, I guess that settles it." she looked over at him and leant against his shoulder.

"Yep." he rested his head on hers for a moment. "So when are you up for that shopping?"

"I'm ready when you are babe, we can make that call too whenever you want to." she said lightly as she shutdown the laptop.

"I'll make the call while you are shopping and all. We'll have to schedule an appointment soon." he said. "By the way whatever you want you can have. I'm buying." Randy pecked her on the lips before getting up and putting his game system away.

She smiled at him and stood up then stretched. "Well, then I guess I will head out and go to kohl's, they have a nice maternity area and better looking clothes." she said with a smile. "Let me know what they say when I get back." she said as she grabbed her things, getting ready to leave.

"One sec." He stopped her. First kissing her again and then pulling out her wallet to hand her his card. "Enjoy." he smirked.

She dropped her jaw and covered her mouth. "No, Randy, hun, I couldn't do that."

"Uhm dear I said I was buying." he laughed at her stubbornness. "Seriously take it, Please?"

She sighed softly and shook her head at him before taking it from him. "Fine." she said with a small smile. "I shouldn't be long, all I'm going to get is a few shirts and some pants, maybe a bra or two." she said lightly.

"Take your time and treat yourself." he said lightly smiling.


End file.
